Waiting For You
by Dancing in Crimson
Summary: A Boy. A New Life. One Summer. "My Life always seemed perfect on the outside. Like a beautiful house without any windows. I always knew something was missing...I just didn't know what. Until I met Him. The boy I've Been Waiting For. He was always there...I just didn't know how much he would change my Future. I do Not own Soul Eater!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I'm back! After a very long time...I'm sorry about that... But Here I am! And i really hope you like this New Story! I'm hoping it will be pretty good... :)**

**Enjoy and Tell me what you think of chapter one...and if I should keep going! **

**-Alli **

* * *

My life seemed perfect.

End of Story.

Ah Ha… 'Seemed' is the key word.

My life is like a house without windows.

A very nice house that doesn't have a piece of yellow grass or not one thing out of place.

On the outside my life looked as close to perfect as it possibly could get. I was graduating High School next week, I'm Valedictorian and am supposed to give a speech of how 'if you always work hard you can accomplish anything!' with a fake smile and a perfect wink at the crowd.

Now the reason people think I have the most perfect life is because,

A: I have a so called 'Amazing' boyfriend of four years… yup. Death The Kidd asked me out freshman year and we've been non stop since.

B: I had loving parents who both worked for Mayor Death…Death The Kidd's father. So we certainly weren't having money issues.

C: I had three 'Best Friends' Ashlyn, Rachel and Maddie.

And D: I have been accepted to four different colleges, DukeUniversity, Harvard, Yale and Princeton. I've applied to 6. Julliard for my secret talent and a simple college here in DeathCity…at least those are the only colleges I actually picked on my own…secretly.

So you see…a perfect life.

You're probably thinking right now…wow…she's just a spoiled brat that wants more.

But no. Just wait, it gets better.

So that's how I look at my life. A Beautiful house…with no windows.

But what if one day you walked into the house?

And looked closer.

You could see that my Parents are 'NEVER' Home. They both leave at 5:45 a.m. every morning except for Sundays. And Papa doesn't get back till 10:00 p.m. While Mama doesn't get back till 11:30 each night.

Another little story about my '_wonderful'_ Family.

My Father has a problem. That he does all the time. No…He does not have a gambling problem… and yes he drinks…but I'm pretty sure he's not an alcoholic.

He cheats. Every night. Every Week. Every month.

He cheats with other women.

Other than my Mother.

It's been going on since I was 6. Mama had her very first trip to New York to meet with a very important business man that Mayor Death told her to meet. After that trip she was promoted to meet and talk with very impressive people around the world a few times a month.

Anyway

I was supposed to be having a sleepover at Mrs. Bell's house with their Granddaughter. But I left my Teddy up in my room across the street and went to get it.

I knew my Papa would be home so I just walked right in and silently caught them on the couch.

Him and a lady, a lady who was most definitely NOT my mother.

My Mama had beautiful blonde hair and green eyes. She never wore jean skirts and that kind of shirt. The lady on top of my dad had deep dark hair and blue eyes. She caught my looking and winked then went back to kissing my papa.

I decided I could spend at least one night away from my teddy and ran back to Mrs. Bell's house and never told a soul about what I saw.

Girl after girl came by usually in the night when He thought I was sleeping but sometimes in the day when he forgot I didn't have school because it was a holiday or something.

A Family was slowly falling apart and I already knew that Mama and Pap dint love each other like they used to. They rarely share a room anymore.

So there are the family issues.

Now let's get to the boyfriend.

Death the Kidd at first was the sweetest boy you could ever meet.

He was the Tall Dark and Handsome type. With his amazing golden eyes and black hair that had mysterious white stripes on one side.

At first I thought I liked him but it was just a silly crush since he was the only guy to ever ask me out…it faded very quickly.

I was going to end it with him a few weeks after out first date but Mama and Papa told me not to saying with us being together we are getting better reviews for the city. Mayor Deaths son and number one good-girl together and voted cutest couple…so I had to let it be and put up with him.

Kidd…had an alcohol problem…he never got that violent with me but he sure as hell left bruises were he's grabbed me a little to rough. That started after sophomore year.

He'd always apologize…and I'd always accept it then he'd take me out to some fancy restaurant and get to wasted then it's happen again.

I'm hoping that we don't go to the same colleges so I can actually have a great excuse to leave him.

As for my friends,

I just hate them.

I know that sounds rude but you'd hate them too if all you heard was gossip and 'Oh my gosh girls Tyler like totally stuck his tongue down my throat like EW!' or, 'Oh lookie lookie! A sale at the mall! MALL CRAWL!' and, 'I don't know why we have to be surrounded by ugly losers. I mean…there should be like… a place where only incredibly sexy people can go…and then like…we'd be like the only people there since we're like the only sexy people this world has ever seen.'

Yeah around them I want to shoot my own head with a shot gun…or jump off of a brick building facing the ground watching my own death take part.

Yikes.

So let's just say…my life is no where near perfect. And Boy will this be a story you want to hear.


	2. Neighbors

**Hey Guys! Thank you all so much for your Reviews and Favorites and Follows! I was jumping up and down every time I read one! i'm glad you all liked the first chapter! I hope you all like this one too! **

**Thanks Again! **

**-Alli **

* * *

Every Neighborhood has that one neighbor.

That neighbor that doesn't pick up their bikes and scooters and leaves toys like plastic dinosaurs and Barbie dolls in the un mowed lawn.

The neighbors that have a giant family. And I mean a _huge _family.

In our neighborhood every house is perfect in every way. Every house has its own special touch. A certain color and maybe a few Garden Gnomes.

The house across the street was Mrs. And Mr. Bell's.

Their house was lovely.

A light pink color with a large white door. Their lawn was always mowed and they had a little garden patch right in the middle. Their porch had daisies of all colors. Pink, white, blue, and green…Mrs. Bells liked to dye their petals. She was an 89 year old woman and still going strong. Mr. Bells was 90 and was still working at a simple diner that he's been working at since he turned 67.

The house to the right of mine belonged to Mrs. Mason. Her husband died 3 years ago and now she lives alone with two giant dogs to protect all her and Mr. Mason's Garden Gnomes.

And than my house.

My house was probably the prettiest I've seen. At least that's what the neighbors think.

It's a light red with dark wood around the door frame and window panes. A two story building with an amazing view of the whole neighborhood.

My favorite part of the house was my bedroom. It was like my little escape of life. Of course your probably wondering why I love being in my room when most 17 year old girls would rather be out partying.

But my window has this little ledge on the side. Just big enough for me to climb out and relax.

Of course my parents have no idea. They'd have a cow if they knew their only daughter climbed out onto the roof or sitting on the little ledge that doesn't look very safe, every night. Honestly…they probably wouldn't even care about my safety…just that if a neighbor caught me; they would be terribly embarrassed knowing their daughter…was out on her window…

Doing something that they told me not to do.

Around 10 years ago…the house to my left got sold.

To the Evans.

I still remember the day I watched them all come out of that minivan.

I was 7 years old watering the roses in the front of the yard well mama and papa were at work.

First came the parents, a lady I'm assuming was their mother had beautiful black hair that fell down her back, and dark blue eyes. I remember her holding her sort of big stomach…as if already holding her baby in her hands.

Then the driver's door opened and a tall man came out. He had white hair and brown eyes. He didn't look a day over 35 He was tan and handsome for sure.

The sliding doors opened next and a wild looking boy came jumping out of the minivan. He had light blue hair and wild sea green eyes. He looked older than me…maybe ten.

He was carrying a baseball bat and ran right into their new home screaming "THIS HOUSE IS SO LUCKY TO HAVE A GOD LIKE ME LIVING IN IT!"

Than two little girls, twins maybe. Probably around my age. The one was holding a make-up kit while the other was holding a stuffed giraffe. They were both blonde and had blue eyes.

Than a little girl that looked maybe around 8 came out holding a brush and a stuffed bunny. She had long black hair just like her mother and deep blue/purple eyes. She looked shy but nice.

A boy with white hair came out next. I guessed he was around 11 he looked like a big kid. The mere image of his father. He was helping his dad carry in suit cases.

"Soul! C'mon! You have to help!" I heard the boy yell into the minivan. My eyes snapped back to the door and I waited and watched as a little boy maybe a year older than me. Eight I guessed.

My eyes widened when I saw him.

He had white hair just like his father and his brother. He had red eyes...yup…Red like blood, rubies, roses, wine…I couldn't place the exact color of red it was. But it certainly was Beautiful.

He was tan to…I guessed that since it was only the first week of summer brake that it was a natural tan.

He was holding a baseball and a glove. He stepped out of the van and looked around. He looked over my way and he locked his eyes with mine and I felt a tiny 'ping' in my stomach…

He looked down at the hose I was holding and the roses I was watering. And than he smirked….than laughed while walking into the house.

I snapped out of my daze and looked down and saw that I had flooded all the roses. I remember feeling my blush go all the way down my neck and up to my ears. That's something I Really hate about being a blonde. We tend to blush everywhere!

And than I realized something;

That boy…Soul…had razor like teeth. They reminded me of a shark.

And that…was so cool.

As the years go by… I've still never got to meet the Evans family.

When my mama and papa got home that night they told me not to interact with the low lives.

They told me that they were pore and could only afford their house because they got lucky. My Mother made a caesural for them a few days later said a few nice words with Mrs. Evans. And never talked to them again.

You'd think I would be able to meet the family at school…the kids my age at least. But my Papa wanted to put me into a private school.

So I lived next door to this family that seemed so nice…so sweet…so different from any other family.

I started doing something that might seem creepy…maybe…possibly very weird.

But…

I started watching them.

Every night. I would Sit on my ledge or climb to the roof and watch through their kitchen window and watched them eat their dinner or early in the morning getting ready to go to school. I would watch them laugh and talk like a giant family.

I was jealous.

I liked to watch them when it was summer Vacation and I didn't need to hang out with Ashlyn, Rachel or Maddie.

I tried to figure out what names belonged to whom…

There was Black*Star, Liz and Patty, Tsubaki, Wesley, the new baby that was born a month late. That was Nessy….and than of course the mysterious Soul.

The boy with the wild blue hair was always getting yelled at…so He was pretty easy.

That was Black*Star.

Then there was a blonde girl that had long hair. She was always on the phone talking to people and one of her brothers would come out and call her in for dinner…Liz I'm pretty sure was her name.

Than a bubbly blonde…Liz's twin. She was always jumping around singing and getting into trouble with her brother Black*Star…That was Patty.

And the shy girl with long black hair that always seemed to be in a high pony tail…I guessed since she was the only other girl that was Tsubaki.

And Nessy…she was easy…since the day they brought her home Black*Star and the others were yelling "Welcome home NESSY!"

Wes and Soul…

They were very easy to figure out.

Wes was a mature kind of boy…the golden boy. Never getting in trouble and always getting straight A's…at least every month that's what he tells his parents when he walks in with his report card.

And Soul…he was…different.

He looked like the typical bad boy…from the very start when he smirked and laughed at me. I knew he wasn't good news.

Now Black*Star and Patty got in trouble for being loud or braking something while being to wild.

But Soul…he got in trouble for smoking a cigarette, for getting caught up with a bad crowd at school and for buying a motorcycle on his 16th birthday without permission.

Soul was a different kind of bad though.

In the summers I'd watch him play with Nessy in the yard. She was 3 years old now. He would play with her and smile and laugh when Nessy tried to copy him. He'd blow bubbles and watch Nessy with amazement as she poked them and laughed when they'd pop.

You could tell he loved his family. But something was off with him.

On the outside he looked like a guy that was a total bad boy…I assumed he gave off the vibe… Stay Away I'm Bad News… but around his family he looked like this sweet, loving boy that would do anything for his family.

He confused me.

I never talked to anyone from their family…not once in the whole 10 years they lived next door.

My father and Mother told me that it would bring a bad name to our family if we interact with them. That no one in there right mind would have so many children and be okay with it.

And since my mama and papa worked for the government…I didn't want to be the cause of the bad name…so I stayed clear.

I wanted to meet them…they seemed amazing…every night they would have dinner as a family. Samantha Evans…she was their mother. She stayed at home and cooked and cleaned and took care of Nessy as the others went off to school. While Jason Evans…who was their father…Worked and owned a little hardware shop down the road.

He worked there every day and except Sundays when he left it closed, to stay with his family and help out his wife.

I wanted family dinners…I wanted to go outside and play with brothers and sisters…

But I didn't have any.

I was supposed to have the perfect family. The family that everyone wants…or at least think they want.

My parents had great jobs…we were pretty much rich. We had a beautiful house with a rose garden and two cars. I had a boyfriend and friends. I went to a private school and was an only child…and yet…I hated my life.

It was boring and felt like it had no meaning.

I didn't love my boyfriend of four years…I don't think I ever did or ever will.

Honestly…I hated my friends. They weren't even my friends.

I didn't like having to hear all the gossip about who has the cutest butt in school or how much money the other has.

I don't even think my parents love me. They don't seem proud of me like The Evans family are of their kids when they bring back a school project with an A…or when they threw Black*Star a congratulations party when he was a freshman and got is very first B-.

I got straight A's and got accepted into some of the hardest colleges…and all my parents did was say good job…kissed my fore head and walked up to bed while papa went to the basement.

I know I probably sound like a jealous, spoiled rotten brat, that shouldn't be complaining.

But I get sick of looking at my life and people telling me how lucky I am to have it…and then look out my window and see the Evans Family.

That is what I call a perfect life.

Having two parents that love each other and kiss each other to welcome each other home. And to have as many kids as they do. So you never feel like you're alone.

Always having someone there to talk to and understand…I never got that growing up…and even now at the age of 17 as I get ready for my last summer vacation before I graduate… I have no one.

I'm alone.

But watching the Evans –even though it's creepy- on my window ledge or on my roof, I feel like it's my own little movie or TV show.

You know how you watch something and say…wow I wish my life was like that, yeah that's what I do.

I watch them jump into their back yard pool and play out side chasing each other with water guns or Liz doing her nails. And think to myself.

'That's what a perfect family is…a family that isn't so perfect…is the perfect family.'


	3. Welcome To 'Heaven'

**Hi people! I hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm so happy you all like this story! This is going to be the last chapter for a few days...since I have to do a few things this weekend! But I promise to update as soon as possible! :) **

**Thanks again Everyone! **

**-Alli **

* * *

"Maka Honey! Get up! You know how bad it is for you to sleep in on a Sunday! I made some waffles…but they got cold…so why don't you just heat them up!"

I hear my mother Kami call from behind my locked door.

"I've been up for the last three hours mama! I'll be down in just a sec!" I call back. I hear her sigh and imagine her shaking her head.

"Okay."

I role my eyes and jump out of bed. I close my book after putting the bookmark in to mark my page.

I look out my window carefully and see Mrs. Evans scrubbing dishes while she talks to Tsubaki about something.

I close my curtains and look at my clock.

10:00 a.m. on a Sunday.

I slouch when I remember all I have to do today…

First meet Kidd for lunch…

Than meet up with Ashlyn, Rachel and Maddie at the mall.

And then get home and clean the house while mom and dad finish their paper work for Monday.

Sigh.

"Maka! Hurry up now! Me and your Mother have to go!"

"Okay let me get dressed!"

I pull off my giant T-shirt that I love to sleep in over my head and throw it in the dirty hamper…which reminds me…I need to do laundry today too.

I open my closet, and pull out my faded blue shorts and a plain white shirt. I pull on some miss matched socks…knowing my mother would be furious if she caught me wearing socks that didn't match…saying something like…

"Maka…what would've happened if you needed to take your shoes off…or entered a person's house? Hm? That right! You would have un matched socks! And that's just plain embarrassing! Please stop trying to embarrass your family!"

Actually…she's given me that lecture before.

I roll my eyes…again and pull on my black high tops. Brush my hair and pull my usually white beanie on. Than make my way downstairs.

"Finally! What took you so long! You said you've been up for the last three hours?" My mother wailed as she rubbed her temples.

"I was actually just laying in bed reading." I say as I pour myself some cereal. "Maka…your mother made waffles." My dad Spirit told me.

"Yeah I know but I actually just wanted some Lucky Charms." I lie.

I would've loved to have waffles…but mama can't cook to save her life.

"Well okay than. You father and I wanted to tell you that we'll be gone all week. I've got another business trip to WashingtonDC and Mayor Death asked me to take along Spirit…since…he's _good_ with the ladies." Kami glares at her husband when she catches him smirking.

I've always thought my mother knew about him cheating…but she's never done anything about it because...She doesn't want to ruin the family name.

I shove the spoon full of marshmallows in my mouth. While grunting an okay.

I've been staying home alone since I was 6 years old. I would go to school than walk back home. Mrs. Bell's would come by every now and than and we'd make cookies or watch movies until she had to go and she'd always make sure I had something to eat for dinner.

In the summer I'd usually go to Mrs. Bells and water her flowers and help her dye them. One year I actually spent Christmas and Thanksgiving with them.

They were like my grandparents.

Even now when I'm old enough to watch myself and do what I need to do she still pays a visit to chat and make cookies.

"We're leaving…right now actually. Will you be okay?" My mother asks even though she's not looking at me and has no meaning in her voice.

"Yup…always have been. I'll be fine. You guys go and make another amazing deal with… the people in DC…I guess. Have fun!" I say with a smile…fake.

They both kiss my head and don't even so goodbye. They just leave. Like always.

It's May 28th and we're already off school. Our graduation got held off till August 2d.

Don't ask me why but I had something to do Kidd's symmetry attack.

I close my eyes and swallow all my milk than put my dish in the sink and look at the time.

"God…all I wish is that I could have some fun this summer. Just something. An adventure. Please."

I pray to myself and get ready for my 'date' with Kidd. I have to meet him at the 'Death Diner' at 11:30.

And since I can't drive…I have to walk. Since mama and papa won't let me take the bus because… 'What if a neighbor saw me on the bus? They would think we don't have the money to buy you a car!'

Truth be told… They do have the money to buy me a car. Hell we have enough money to buy me three cars! They just don't want to spend the money on me.

Fine with me though. I like to walk. I have no problem with it.

I run back upstairs to change into something more appropriate for my date with Kidd.

I pull out a red and black plaid mini skirt and a white blouse. I take off my beanie and throw it on my bed while changing my shoes to.

I slip on some white flats and pull m hair into twin pigtails…being extra careful to make them symmetric so we don't have to go through the whole freaking out and practically ripping my hair out trying to fix it thing…again.

I put on a tiny bit of lip gloss and look at myself in the mirror.

I'm not pretty. I know I'm not ugly. But there are by FAR way prettier girls than me in DeathCity.

My hair reaches just below my shoulders and is an ashy blonde color, same as my mothers. My eye color is a pretty green. That's probably my favorite feature on myself. I have huge eyes that are the color of dark mint…maybe emerald. It's hard to tell.

I'm pale. Naturally. I can't tan my skin just wont do it. Usually I just sun burn.

I have long legs, I like my legs I guess…I think there to scrawny…but they help me run and walk all over the city.

And I certainly lack out in places that other girls don't. –My chest-

Anyway!

I look behind me to my alarm clock and see that it's already 11.

I quickly grab my messenger bag that I hang over my computer chair and run out my door.

After I trip a few times running down the stairs I finally make it to the entrance of the kitchen and run out the door not locking it behind me.

I calm my running once I get onto the side walk remembering what my mother would say about how running is not lady like.

My heart starts to pound faster as I walk past the Evans house and see them all in the front yard.

Liz and Tsubaki are on the lawn chairs doing their nails and talking with giant smiles on their faces.

Patty and Black*Star are chasing Nessy through the yard yelling things like,

"Get back here you little twerp!" "Nessy! Don't you want to play with Mr. Giraffe?" and "Nessy Give me back my phone! I don't want you to ruin it like the last one you drooling machine!"

Wes is sitting on the porch drawing on what looks like a sketchbook.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans standing under their giant tree on the front lawn smiling while Mr. Evans arms are wrapped around her waist watching their children run around.

I look around a little harder feeling a twinge of sadness when I don't see the mysterious Soul anywhere.

Than,

"Hey! Watch out!" My eyes snap over to the driveway where Soul was laying under his motorcycle. He's looking right at me.

I raise an eye brow when…BAM!

I fall to my face.

'Oh God…please…please let me be dead. I can't believe I just did that. I promise if I open my eyes and I'm in your kingdom…I'll forever be grateful!'

I slowly open one eye and scream when a small child's face is centimeters away from mine.

'Welcome to Heaven Maka.' I think sarcastically to myself.

"Hey are you okay!?" I hear a loud voice ask. I look up and see Mr. Evans with a hint of a smile on his face.

"U-u-um…" I stutter completely shocked.

The first time I've ever spoken to an Evans and it has to be when I fall flat on my face.

Smooth Maka….Real Smooth.

I feel a small finger poking my legs and I look down to see Nessy playing with the hem of my skirt.

"Nessy! Stop playing with the dears clothes!" I hear what sounds like Mrs. Evans voice.

"Hey are you okay! You took a hard fall!" I look to my right and see Liz and Tsubaki with a worried look on their face.

"Y-Ye-"

I get cut off by wild laughing. I look behind the girls legs and to see Patty and Black*Star rolling on the ground laughing and saying things like,

"Did you see how hard she fell!?" "Yeah! Did you see the look on her face!?"

My face immediately turned red and I felt my blush travel down my neck and up to my ears.

Yo nit wits! Cut it out she's bleeding." I hear a 'cool' voice say and much to my dismay I look right at Soul and meet his deep red eyes.

"Oh Goodness! Your right Soul! C'mon deary! I'll clean you up!"

Mrs. Evans helps me up while all I can do is look down to see what I tripped on.

A green scooter that I see Black*Star and Wes ride trying to do tricks and falling to their faces.


	4. Meeting The Family

**Hey guys! sorry for the wait but I'm back! **

**I'm hoping to update three times a week. That way I have time to write good chapters that aren't so short. **

**I really hope you like this chapter...I know I do. Thank you so much for all the reviews! It means so much to me! **

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes! Hope you like it.**

**Next update should be tomorrow! :) **

**-Alli **

* * *

"I-its okay! Really I don't need to be cleaned up! I'm s-sure I'm fine!" I try to stop before I get to the giant dark wooden door…but of course as fate would have it…today was just not my day.

"Please. Just let me help. I feel bad since my children don't know how to pick up their mess. I've told _Black*Star and Wes _both to pick up after they are done doing their tricks so something like this wouldn't happen." She glares at the said boys who I assume are behind me.

"B-but…"

"Nope. At least let me clean your scratch and get you some lemonade." Mrs. Evans smiles sweetly at me as I nod slowly feeling my blush brighten more as I step foot in their house.

"Okay watch your step! I wouldn't want you tripping again." Mrs. Evans says.

"Yeah…wouldn't want you to trip…_again._" I hear what sounds like Black*Star's voice snicker behind me. I assume they all followed Mrs. Evans and me in the house. Curious as to who exactly the girl next door was.

"Shut it Star." I hear Liz say and than a small "Yeah." From Tsubaki.

I was still walking with my head faced downwards to the ground. I was stepping over various things like,

Chalk that was meant for outside sidewalks, Barbie dolls, toy cars, coloring books, and video game cases and pencils, paper and sketch books.

I was trying to figure out which ones were Nessy's and which ones were the others.

I wasn't paying attention to Mrs. Evans so when she stopped at the sink I ran right into her.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" I say quickly, my eyes widening.

"Hey…its okay…no need to be shy or embarrassed around me and my family. As you can tell theirs a lot of us so we're used to pretty much everything."

I nod slowly and look back down to my feet. Folding my hands in front of me.

"Oh come now…seriously we're not murderers or anything…do you want to tell me your name?" Mrs. Evans says and I can hear the smile she has on her face and I can feel all the eyes on my back.

"U-um…i-i-its Maka."

I say and then look up.

"That's a very beautiful name just like you are deary." Mrs. Evans says sweetly and I feel myself start to smile…and then it disappears when I hear Black*Star whisper…

"Beautiful…? She's got small boobs and her name…what does is even mean? Tiny tits?"

I feel anger well inside me and I snap. I hear Mrs. Evans gasp getting ready to yell at him for saying that and not whispering so quietly…when I pulled out my dictionary from my book bag and...WHAM!

"MAKA CHOP!" I scream and slam my book into his head.

Patty starts laughing along with Wes and Mr. Evans while Nessy, Tsubaki, Liz, Mrs. Evans and Soul all stare at me with large eyes.

"What the Hell…" Black*Star whispers in pain.

"Oh God….I'm so sorry! I d-didn't mean to! It's just a habit I guess! I didn't really mean to hurt him! It's just that…I know I'm not very BIG in that area…but does he really have to point it out!? It's pretty obvious! And I already hate my name! My mama's part Japanese and I'm still not sure what that name means but…but…I know it's a Japanese name…and now I'm rambling and…I don't know how to stop and I'm sorry! I'm just going to go…I shouldn't be here anyway I have to go…I'm sorry for tripping on your scooter!"

"MAKA!" I hear someone scream my name and I snap my eyes over to Soul.

"What?" I whisper.

"Chill. Out! I've been calling your name for the last 5 minutes!" He says and I finally notice that everybody is laughing. Practically rolling on the floor even Nessy whose laying on Black*Star's chest giggling like crazy.

"Oh." Is all I say as I feel a blush brighten on my cheeks again.

"It's just fine dear, he deserved everything he got. He is very rude sometimes." Mrs. Evans says wiping away a tear that escaped her eye from laughing so hard.

"Okay…well now that that's over let me clean that scratch up." She takes a napkin and wets it than starts slowing wiping the blood off my cheek. I wince slightly and the sting but stay still so she can finish... I wonder if my mother would ever do something like this to me?

Once she's done she smiles and throws away the napkin and smiles toward me.

"Okay how about that Lemonade?"

* * *

I'm sitting at one side of their table while the whole family was on the other side…sitting there…watching me…

"Okay well I guess we should introduce ourselves. You can call me Samantha and this is my Husband Jason." Samantha starts out and Jason reaches across the table to shake my hand.

I smile up at him and say, "It's nice to meet you."

"As to you." He smiles back.

"I'm Tsubaki. It's great to finally meet you! I always see you out there watering the roses!" She smiles happily and I giggle. "It's nice to meet you to."

"I'm Liz and this is my sister Patty. It's great to meet you." Liz says with a smile on her face. I'm about to answer when Patty jumps over the table holds me in a very tight hug.

"Patty Let go off her!" Liz says pulling her off of me. "I'm sorry…she's a little crazy…" I nod swiftly and look over to Wes.

He smiles showing off his perfect white teeth.

"I'm Wesley…but please call me Wes." He takes my hand and places a kiss on it. My face reddens and I make an embarrassing 'Eeep' Sound. He smirks and backs away.

Thankfully.

"You should already know who my son is…" Mr. Evans says nodding his head over to Black*Star who was glaring at me from the kitchen door.

"Y-Yeah…listen Black*Star…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you really…but you kind of deserved it…" I say and smile a little when I hear a few giggles and chuckles.

"I just don't get how a tiny little girl like you beat up a God like me! I'm the all powerful Black*Star and a tiny titted girl with pigtails that doesn't know how to walk should not be able to beat me up...With a fucking Book!"

"Black*Star! Language around Nessy!" Mrs. Evans says sternly.

"Are you looking for another Maka Chop…because I'd be happy to give it." I glare at him and he snorts.

"Yeah right…tiny tits."

"That's it! MAKA CHOP!" I scream again and pound his head in with my Dictionary.

"God Damn it!"

"Hmph…serves you right!"

I cross my arms ad glare at my lap.

"Nice one." I hear a voice say right above me.

"Huh?" I look up and meet crimson red.

"I said nice one…you have really good aim." Soul says.

"O-O-oh thank you." I whisper.

"I'm Soul." He holds out his hand and I smile. "I'm Maka…its nice to meet you."

I take his hand and gasp softly, while his eyes widen just a smidge.

We both felt the wave of warmth and the small shock between us.

Not Good.


	5. Meeting The Boyfriend

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them all so much and I'm glad you all like the story!**

**My next update should be Thursday! **

**I hope you all like this chapter and Sorry for any spelling mistakes! Review and tell me what you think! **

**Enjoy! **

**-Alli**

* * *

In that moment several things ran threw my mind…

1: I had a boyfriend.

2: I just remembered that I'm late for my date with him.

3: Not once…in our whole 4 year relationship did I ever feel that tiny little spark that I did just now.

4: …I should really let go of his hand…

I snap back to reality and force my hand out of his also snapping him out of our…. 'Little moment'.

We both hear the cough that sounds like it came from Mr. Evans and we both at the same time turn our heads slowly to see a huge family with smiles and smirks on each mouth. Even Nessy seemed to be smirking.

"Ugh…Um…It was really nice to meet you all! I mean finally after living next to you guys for ten years! I'm sorry I never came by to say hi or anything…I really should be on my way though…it's already…2:30…and I'm…I'm late for something! Really late! Oh god I'm doing it again! I'm sorry! I'm just going to go! Thank you for having me! Maybe we can do it again sometime! I mean if you'll have me! You all seem really great-"

Finally someone stops my rambling.

My eyes widen and I look down to my mouth to see a large, warm, soft, hand over my lips.

I look over to see Soul chuckling.

And than the whole family is laughing I notice and I blush ten shades of a new red.

"I'm sorry…" I trail off when Soul moves his hand.

"Maka, dear, you don't need to be nervous around us. I promise I really like you and you seem like a very nice girl. Now during your commotion…I heard you say that you were late?"

"Ah…yes Mrs. Evans. I'm…I'm actually late for my date with my boyfriend…I was supposed to meet him at 11:30."

I can't help but look at Soul just to see what his facial expression looked like. He didn't look surprised…or upset, or disappointed like I was secretly hoping.

His face was completely unreadable.

"Oh my! Well do you think he's still there?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Yes. Kidd…Well Kidd always waits for me…even when I'm late. So He should still be there. But I really should be going its sort of a long walk." I say while waving and walking toward the door making sure not to step on anything.

"Wait honey!" I hear Mrs. Evans call.

I turn around.

"Yup?" I say.

"Let my son drive you! It's his turn to pick up milk anyway and I'm sure he wouldn't mind!" My face heats up at the thought.

She didn't say 'Soul' exactly but I had a pretty strong feeling she meant him.

"No it's okay really. I have to meet Kidd at Death Diners…I'm not sure if that's anywhere close to where you guys go for milk…" I say inwardly crossing my fingers.

"Actually it's right across the road! That little gas station. So Soul go get the keys and get Maka over there. And make sure you pick up 2% milk this time!"

"Yeah, Yeah mom. I got it." I hear him grumble than a jingling of keys than I look up from the ground to see him right in front of me.

"Let's go." He mutters than walks out the door.

I raise an eyebrow, look back to the big family and smile waving one last time and walking out the door.

* * *

The car ride was…silent.

Not awkward…just silent. Neither of us said anything. Zip. Nada.

I was to shy to start a conversation but since we just pulled out of the drive way and the diner was about 20 minutes away…I guess I should say something.

"So…um…Thank you for driving me." I say looking at my hands in my lap while he has one hand on the wheel and the other hand out the open window.

"Yeah… no problem. So why are you late anyway?" I hear him ask not looking up.

"Um…I tripped over you guys scooter…remember?" I say with a small giggle.

"Oh right…sorry. I'm sort of out of it today. Are you sure your boyfriend won't be upset?" He says and I think for a minute.

Kidd will definitely be mad. He's probably drunk and waiting for me at out usual table glaring into his cup of beer with that piercing gold gaze.

"No…not at all. Kidd will be fine." I say hesitantly…apparently he caught that.

"Really? Because I'd be pretty pissed if my girlfriend was 3 hours late, with the excuse… 'I tripped over a scooter.'"

I look up at him and see that he's smirking.

"Well! That's the truth! So he better believe me! Or-"

"Or you'll Maka Chop him?" He laughs and I growl.

"Yeah…same with you if you don't shut it." I warn him and he laughs harder.

"Stop laughing! How is anything I just said funny!?" I say in frustration.

"Because…you act like this super shy girl but when you get angry it's like a whole new person! More violent!" He laughs and I take my hands and start punching his arm.

"Hey! Stop that! I'm gonna crash! Do you want to die!?" He says and I hit him more time then stop and glare at the road ahead of us.

"God…you are a violent little bookworm aren't you?" He says and I can just hear the smirk in his voice.

"And you're just an infuriating ass." I say.

"At your service." I look over at him in the driver's seat and he winks at me and I roll my eyes and I sigh.

"So how long have you and your boyfriend been together?" He asks and I realize how interested he is with Kidd.

"Four years."

I look over at him just in time to see his eyes widen a smidge.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"17. I'm graduating in August." I say and he nods.

"Same here. I'm 18 I would be graduating but some symmetry nerd had a spaz attack about the date or something." He laughs and I giggle.

"Yeah that's my boyfriend…Death the Kidd. I go to a private school. I didn't know you go to Shibusen with Kidd…he transferred sophomore year to Shibusen."

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't know that that was Kidd. Is that his nickname or something?" he asks and I nod.

"Yup. I was tired of calling him 'Death the Kidd' all the time so I just started calling him Kidd and it caught on." I explain and watch him as he drives.

"And you've been together since freshman year?"

"Yeah." I say

"So how does it feel to be the Mayors son's girlfriend?" He has a smirk on his face and I roll my eyes again.

"Not as amazing as it sounds."

"Really? Why is that? Isn't he rich and all that? He buys you things all the time to huh?"

"Pfft…I could care less about money trust me. And I don't want him to buy me things. He needs to go to college and if he bought me a whole bunch of useless things he wouldn't be able to go."

I say and he nods every few minutes to let me know that he's still paying attention while making a few turns and stopping at stop lights.

"You're not like the other girls around here are you?" He says and I laugh.

"Nope. Not at all."

"So what about you? Do have a girlfriend?" I ask after we both finish laughing.

"Had one…" He trails off.

"Oh…Um….I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pride." I say looking down not before noticing we only have a bout 5 minutes till we get there.

"It's okay…I just finished butting in all your business. It was kind of a hard break up." He says and I look back up to him.

"What happened?"

"We both wanted different things. I need to stay here with my family and help out with the money problems we're having. She wanted to go to college together. In New York. After I told her that she flipped out and told me that it was just an act the whole bad boy family guy thing. We fought…and then she took off. I suppose she left to New York…but I'm not sure." He finishes and I feel a small 'ping' in my stomach…again.

"Wow…I'm so sorry…you mean she just left and never told you where she was going?"

"Yup, just one day she was there and the next day she was gone. I missed her for awhile of course we were going out for 2 years. But…I got over it. She wanted college…while I had and still have duties to my family. My family always comes first…"

I smile. For the first time in so long I actually mean it. It's a real smile.

"We're here." He says and I snap my head over to Death's Diner.

"Oh Joy…" I mutter to myself and step out of the door.

"Thanks again Soul…Really it means a lot that you drove me here. I'm hoping Kidd's still in there. Err…I'll see you around okay?" I smile into the light blue minivan.

"No problem Pig-tails. I'm going to the gas station real quick. If he's not in there just come wait by the van and I'll drive you home okay."

"Thanks Soul." I walk off to the entrance of the Diner and in through the doors. Not before waving to Soul after looking back and watching him watching me.

* * *

"Hi Mr. Bell's." I say as I enter the swinging doors.

"Well Hi there little lady." Mr. Bell's says with an old wrinkly smile. He's a 90 year old man and still walking around and cleaning dishes while taking orders like it's the easiest thing in the world.

He's not very tall. Maybe around 5'8 still taller than my 5'5, he has light brown hair and wears old glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Have you seen Kidd anywhere?" I ask with a smile and he nods with a very cloudy expression.

"Yes ma'am. He's over by the window. He doesn't look to happy and that's his 7th beer. He told the manager that if they wouldn't get him beer that he'll tell his father and close us down. And after 78 years of this place…I can't imagine what would go down."

"It's alright…I'll take care of it." I say with a fake smile. Dread pilling in my stomach.

"Okie dokie kiddo he should be right over there." Mr. Bell's points behind the bar and to a huge window and there I see him.

Just the way I knew he would be.

Sitting in the stool, glaring at his cup, his hair a little messed up…on both sides and a little drool coming out of the right corner of his mouth.

"Hi Kidd." I walk up next to him and kiss his cheek.

He doesn't look up but whispers…

"Who is he?"

Oh Crap.

"Whose who?" I play dumb…not wanting to get him any more upset than he already sounds.

"Don't play fucking dumb with me Maka! Who the Hell is that white haired monster?!" He yells gaining the attention of pretty much everyone in the restaurant.

"You should know him…he and his family have been living next to me for the last ten years and you go to school with him." I cross my hands over my chest not happy that he had to ruin the day of everyone here.

"Was that Soul!? Soul Evans? What the fuck Maka! He's bad news and I'm not in the mood to deal with this your coming with me!" He grabs my upper arm and shoulder and I can smell the beer rolling off of him in waves.

"Kidd please not here." I beg feeling his grip tighten around my arms.

"You're cheating on me aren't you?" He whispers in my ear. "No! Kidd you know I'm not like that! I tripped over a scooter on the way over here and Soul offered to drive me here since I was already so late!" I explain and here him scoff.

"Really? Is that what there calling 'Cheating on your boyfriend of four years' nowadays?"

Kidd starts to drag me around the Diner, I hear people gasping and then I hear Mr. Bell's voice.

"Hey! No need to harm a young lady that way Mr.! Let go of her right now before you hurt her!" He yells at Kidd and Kidd laughs. His breath making my eyes water.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! You have no right! I can touch her anyway I want to! I'm her boyfriend!" He yells than I feel him grab my butt and squeeze incredibly hard I cry out in pain.

"Knock it off boy before I call the cops!" Mr. Bell's panics knowing he can't take a drunken Kidd at his old age.

"Do it…I want to see you call them I have the right to do this…she's mine."

He starts to shake me around and squeezes my arms with a lot of force. Than he grabs my face in between his hands and holds my cheeks roughly, digging his nails and fingers into my face. I can feel the cut I got from falling reopening and new ones forming.

"Kidd please." I whisper looking into his clouded drunken golden eyes.

"You're mine Maka." Than he smashes his lips on mine. Tears come down my face from the pain of his teeth clashing with mine and his tongue forcing its way in my mouth.

I rip my hands out of his grip and start to push him off but nothing works.

He bites my bottom lip and I cry out louder this time trying to get him off of me.

He's never done this before. He's more drunk than he usually is and he's even more mad and upset than he's ever been.

"Hey! Get off of her!" I hear a familiar voice yell that doors slamming and than Kidd gets ripped off of me and he crashes into the nearest wall.

The last few things I hear were Mr. Bells and a few voices I didn't recognize talking about Kidd and Me.

Than I hear the voice that saved me.

"Hey Maka…I'm gonna take you home okay. You'll be fine. Let's just get you out of here." All I can do is nod.

I grasp onto the strong body as his warm and buff arms wrap around me and pick me up.

I'm not even sure when I fell…or when everything went black. But that voice….was so calm and collected…

and I liked it…


	6. Mother May I

**Hey guys! I decided to update today! **

**I really hope you all like this chapter and thank you so much for all the reviews! **

**I love you all and you guys are keeping my story alive! As cheesy as that sounds its true! **

**My next update should be On Friday! :) **

**Hope you enjoy! Review and tell me what you think! **

**-Alli **

* * *

How come everything smelt so nice…so warm…?

My house is usually freezing! And it never smells like chocolate chip cookies…and cinnamon.

Maybe mama had a change of heart? Maybe papa's cooking again?

Yeah right.

Where am I?

I open my eyes and everything is so light and fuzzy so I close my eyes again.

"Well don't go back to sleep on my again honey." I hear a light voice say and my eyes snap back open.

Mrs. Evans.

"What….?" I ask rubbing my eyes and wincing I pain.

"Where am I?" I ask without thinking.

"You're in the living room on the couch…are you feeling okay?" She asks with a sweet soft voice. Everything clears up and I can see the messy living room just like when I left a few hours ago…

Wait…what?

I left….

Why am I back?

"What's going on?" I say with a little bit on panic.

"Maka sweetie do you remember anything?" She asks and I look up into her deep blue eyes. She looks worried and sorry.

"I left here to meet up with Kidd…"

I trial off when things become clear.

"Oh crap!" I scream standing up from the couch way to fast I get dizzy and fall back over.

"Maka!" I hear her yell in a hurry and rush to the kitchen and comes back with a glass of water and a cookie in hand.

"Here take these…it'll help…so what exactly happened…? Soul said things were pretty rough…but he won't say anything else."

"Wait…Soul?" I say and having a flash back of arms wrapping around me and lifting me up. His scent and his warmth helping me feel safe and stop shaking.

"Oh God…this is so embarrassing…" I say feeling my face heat up several degrees.

"Maka…its fine…please just tell me what happened….Soul is not happy and he came in here thrashing around after laying you on the couch and took the kids out to go swim. He's been doing laps for the last hour and a half."

She tells me and I blush even more at the thought of a Hot Soul without a shirt and dripping wet..._damn_

"U-um…Well…Kidd has a drinking problem and…and he saw Soul dropping me off. He was already really drunk after I got there and that just blew him over the top. He was yelling and then he grabbed me and started dragging me…and then…than he did a few other things…I'm not even sure how or when I passed out." I explain and she nods.

"Well Maka…please do not be upset with me when I ask this…but…why are you still with your Kidd if he hurts you?" She says and my eyes widen.

"He's not violent with me!" I say quickly and she raises an eyes brow.

"Really…" She gets up and walks to what I assume is the bathroom and comes back out with a mirror as I dink my water.

"He doesn't hurt you?" She says and sits back down pulling the mirror upwards and I see my reflection.

My bottom lip is cut where he bit me and I have finger shaped bruises on my cheeks. Not that bad…I could easily cover it up with makeup…hopefully.

"And your arms?" She asks and I slowly look at my arms and lift up my sleeve. Big bruises of where he grabbed me and threw me around the Diner.

"I-i-it's never b-been this bad." I whisper and sniff holding in my tears.

"Maka…sweet pea… I don't understand. You're stronger than this. I just met you today and I already know that you are a very strong girl. I mean you took down my son with just a hit of your book. Your stronger than staying with someone who hurts you…you deserve better." She says and I feel a few hot tears go down my face.

My mother would never do this. Not once has she ever talked to me in the sincerity that Mrs. Evans is now. She's never given me a choice…or told me which way is right and which is wrong…my own mother…

"I…stay with him because…because that's what's right." I whisper wiping my eyes.

"Now who in their right mind told you that!? It's most certainly not right to be with someone that doesn't love you and who uses you…I know." She trails off into a whisper and I look up and raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" I ask…I thought Mr. Evans was a very nice man…and I've never seen him hurt her.

"Oh no darling…Not Jason." She giggles and I blush.

"My Ex husband before him." She says and my eyes widen.

"We got married young…I thought I loved him…I thought he loved me. I did whatever I could to make him happy. Because I thought that's what you have to do when you love somebody. You do whatever you can to see them smile."

She says and I scoot closer taking a small bite of my cookie and almost dieing of how sweet and warm it is.

"He started to hit me after our wedding…I took it like I thought I was supposed to I never told anyone and I suffered." She said rubbing her arms.

I swallowed my bite and started to cough so I drank more water.

"What…w-what happened?" I ask.

"Jason found me." She smiled.

"We met one day on accident. I was in the grocery store buying some band aids and toilet paper when I ran into him. I was frightened that he would yell at me…I was so used to being hit and getting yelled at…but it never came." She was giggling by this point.

"He was laughing…but not at me. He said that it was his lucky day since h found a 20 dollar bill on the walk over here and than he got to run into a pretty woman like me. I remember how all my nerves and every memory of my Ex disappeared when I heard him laugh and saw his smile. Everything fell into place."

She said with a small smile looking at her hands. A few more tears fell down my cheeks but I quickly wiped them away…wanting to hear more of this magnificent story.

"He found out about me getting abused a few weeks later. We were just friends at first but I knew that I couldn't just stay friends with him for long…the feeling as to over whelming…I loved him…I knew I did. After he saw my bruises and cuts he marched over to my Ex and told him that he loves me and that he was stupid and a horrible person for ruining me and using such a 'perfect beauty' for his own horrible deeds." She said.

"He took me by the hand and right in front of my ex…he kissed me. Our very first kiss. And I felt everything that I thought I felt with my ex… but I imagined it…because kissing Jason…it was like nothing I've ever felt before. I filed for divorce with the help from Jason and after it was done…Jason proposed."

She was blushing and I was smiling…I've always been a sucker for love stories.

"I said yes of course…I knew I loved him the first time I looked in his eyes and felt that tiny 'ping' in my stomach. I never got that feeling ever again with anyone else…except Jason. I deserve him. And he deserves me. We deserve each other... and do you want to know why?" she asked me and my eyes widen while I nod furiously.

"Because we love each other…we were meant for each other. After the wedding we both wanted to start a family and we had Wes…than Soul. And than Tsubaki. I wanted a huge family but after Tsubaki the doctor said I couldn't have children anymore…I was devastated…not that I didn't love my three children already. I loved each one of them to bits I just wanted more. So we adopted, Black*Star, Liz and Patty."

"What about Nessy?" I ask.

"She's a miracle….I wasn't supposed to become pregnant with her…but God had a different plan for me and Nessy was born…even though all the Doctors said she wouldn't make it. Now I have everything I could ever want. My life is complete. I don't need anything else." She smiles brightly and I love the twinkle in her eye as she talks about her family.

"You see Maka…Kidd doesn't deserve you…and you deserve better. Someone that will love you and take care of you. Please….I don't want you to make the same mistake I did…I want you too make the right one…like I should've done first…and yet…I guess we learn from our mistakes…because I would've never met Jason if it wasn't for Hiro. But still…I hate to see you be hurt. Please…take my advice and leave him before you get tied to him for good…it will only get worse…find someone that truly loves's you." She tells me and I cry.

She pulls me into a hug…

I can't even remember the last time my own mother hugged me…


	7. Hero Or Prince?

**Hi guys. Here's the next chapter just like I promised! I hope you all like it!**

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews! You guys are the best ever! **

**Without you guys this story wouldn't be here! **

**Anyway...Thanks and review and tell me what you think! **

**-Alli**

* * *

"Mom…How's Maka…" I hear a _very _familiar voice come in the room and I snap my eyes upwards and see Soul leaning against the door frame with wide eyes.

I back away from Mrs. Evans and sit at the other end of the couch finding my hands very interesting.

"Maka! You're up!" Soul says with relief in his voice…I still don't look up…I'm so incredibly embarrassed…I mean I've been practically stalking this family for ten years…I just met them officially today and Soul already saved me... and Mrs. Evans told me a story that I'll hold close to my heart forever…and They both know about my abusive boyfriend…

"Maka…look at me." I hear Soul say softly…I could sense how close he was to me.

I can see his feet right in front of me.

I shake my head no…and I hear him sigh, than I hear Mrs. Evans…

"I'm just going to go…make some more cookies." Than she rushes out of the room leaving the door swinging behind her.

Fingers slowly and carefully grab my chin and lift my head up. I wince a little and than Soul whispers "sorry…" as he examines my face.

"Why?" Is what he says next.

"What?" I say.

As he sits down next to me I blush all the way down my chest and up to my ears as I notice he's not wearing a shirt and he's all wet from the pool and let me just say this…

_"Damn."_

"You like?" He says with a smirk and I squeak realizing I just said that out loud.

"Oh God…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I mean I did! But I just didn't mean to say it out loud! I'm sorry! I know that that probably sounded really weird…But Holy crap! You can't just walk around without a shirt and when you're dripping wet! You're going to get a cold! And…and than everybody's going to look at you and…never mind…I'm sure you want every one to look at you! Wait what am I saying! Oh god!"

I finally stop myself to see that Soul had a faint blush on his cheeks and he's chuckling…

"Thank you…I'll take all of what you just said at a compliment…I think." He smirks.

"No it was! In a way…Its not that I don't think you're attractive…because I do really! But it's just that you don't know me and I don't want to sound like a complete stalker or a weirdo and I'm sorry…I know I'm not good at talking to people…but you are very handsome! Trust me you are and…damn it…I'm doing it again." I sigh deeply and shove my face in my hands.

"I'm sorry…for everything…" I whisper and slowly look up to see Soul looking at me.

"What are you sorry about? You just told me I was the sexiest man you've ever seen…nice job boosting my ego." He winks and I laugh.

"I didn't say that you were the 'sexiest man I've ever seen'." I laugh again and he laughs too.

"Well you were hinting at it." He chuckles and I roll my eyes.

"Okay whatever you say…" I say sarcastically.

"So…how are you feeling?" He asks and I stiffen.

"I'm fine…" I say looking back down at my hands my back straight and I'm holding my breath.

"Maka…do you even remember what your so called 'boyfriend' did to you?" Soul asks with all seriousness.

"Yes…but…but I'm okay…it's happened before…just not this bad." I explain and he groans.

"Maka it's just going to get worse! Why don't you see that?" He says.

"I'm going to take care of it…trust me…but where is he anyway?" I ask curious as to where my so called boyfriend is.

"His father came and picked him up after I explained what happened."

"You what!?" I scream forcing myself to look right into his eyes.

"Maka the whole diner saw it! I'm sure it will be in the papers tomorrow! You can't just let him get away with this! What he did to you is bad and not right! It's so not cool to even touch a girl that way! Especially when they claim to love her! Its ridiculous!" he shouts and I flinch.

"I know…but my parents…I can't break up with him my parents won't let me." I admit and Soul's expression softens.

"Do they even know?" He asks and I shake my head.

"My mama seen the bruises a few times…but she never speaks up. She and my papa work for Kidd's father so if I break up with him…my parents could loose their job…that's what they told me." I say and watch his eyes glaze over.

"It's better to loose their jobs than their only Daughter!" He yells standing up from the couch.

"Where are they now!?" he say and I get up and follow him.

"Soul their not here! They went on a trip to D.C. this week! They won't be home!" I yell after him and watch him stop.

"You're 17 and they expect you to stay home alone all by yourself…taking care of yourself for a whole week?" He turns to me and let's go of the door handle.

"Sometimes it can last up to a month. I've been staying home alone since I was 6. Mrs. Bell's would watch me. I would get rides to school with my friends…who are probably so mad at me since I haven't met up with them like I was supposed to." I say and all of a sudden…

Soul wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me into a hug. His nose it stuffed into my shoulder breathing in deeply. I make an awkward 'Eeepp' Sound and hold my hands stiffly to my side.

"I'm so sorry Maka…Why...Why haven't you ever come over to us… Liz and Patty are around your age…and so is Tsubaki we've all seen you outside and always walking places…maybe this wouldn't be happening…" Soul trails off still hugging me and I'm very aware that he's shirtless and in swim trunks.

"I'm better off alone…I always was and I probably always will be. It's just the way it was supposed to be." I say and slowly wrap my arms around his torso…I just met him today and it feels like I've known him forever.

"Why don't you hang out with me and the family today and then come with us to the beach tomorrow…my mother loves you and I'm sure Liz, Patty and Tsubaki have so many questions for you." He pulls away and looks at me.

"I-I don't know…I really don't want to intrude…" I say and he chuckles…I'm starting to notice how much I love his laugh.

"C'mon Maka…I want to get to know you…and like I said my mother loves you! Isn't that right mom!" Soul calls over my shoulder and I hear her gasp from where I'm guessing is the kitchen doorway.

"He's right Maka! You should really come with us." She says and I'm curious as to how long she's been standing there.

"Okay…I'll go." I say and feel warmth pile into my stomach…this is the closest thing I've had to a family…and I just met them today... Maybe there is a purpose for everything.

* * *

Me, Soul and Mrs. Evans go into the kitchen. I'm looking at the walls while they talk about how the pool needs to be cleaned.

"Yo Maka!" I hear Soul suddenly call my name.

"Huh?" I say turning to them.

"You wanna go swimming?" He asks with hope in his eyes.

"U-um…I-I I actually don't know how to swim…" I trail off feeling my face heat up.

"Really? Do you have a swimsuit?" He asks and I nod. "Well why do you have a swimsuit if you can't swim?" He asks with humor and amusement pouring out of his voice.

"B-Because! I like to go to the beach! And tan next to the pool! And just because I can't swim doesn't mean I don't walk around in the shallow end!" I say and Soul laughs.

"Well okay than…go back to your house and put on than come right back okay." He says without giving me a choice.

I walk out there front door and across their messy lawn.

I can't help but smile all the way up my drive way. These people that everybody thought were so horrible…just because they had a big family….they were probably the nicest and kindest people I ever met.

Why does everybody judge these people? I don't understand…if they got to know them…they would probably love them!

Mrs. Evans has the sweetest heart and her children are absolutely amazing so far. And Mr. Evans works everyday for his family! How can you not respect them?

I shake my head and wave to Mrs. Bell's whose outside watering her flowers and then open my front door and step inside.

I close the door behind me and run up to me room.

My room wasn't the neatest. I was so tired of neat and perfect all around the house so I kept my room kind of messy. Mom and Dad both hated it but they said that no one was aloud in here so I could do what I want with it.

I ran to my dresser and pulled out three different suits.

What should I wear…the red bikini with gold colored strings? The one piece that was blue with green stripes? Or the black swim skirt with the red bikini top?

I try them all on and decide to go for the black skirt with the red top. I go to my radio and turn it on. 'Locked out of Heaven' was playing and it had such a catchy beat I started to sway my hips.

I sang along with Bruno Mars as I went to my closet and pulled out a giant t-shirt that fell down to about mid- thigh.

I took my hair out of my pigtails while looking at my reflection in the mirror. I was still singing the lyrics and doing little silly moves with my hands and my feet.

I couldn't help but look at my lip and my cheeks...

Why am I so broken? Why can't I be as strong as Mrs. Evans? I trail me fingers along the bruises and than look at my arms…more bruises.

God…why does he have to grab me so hard?

I shake my head hard keeping the tears down…

There was a pause in the music and I picked up my hair brush getting ready to sing the verse…not knowing that I left my window open…

"You make me feel like I've been locked out of Heaven! For so long, for to long! Yeah you make me feel like! I've been locked out of Heaven for so long, for to long!"

I started jumping up and down to the beat brushing my hair out and singing alo0ng with the last few seconds of the song. I do little kicks and ball changes while spinning up on my toes.

When the music stared to fade off and the radio people started talking I shut off the radio and went back to my mirror…

Now the thing about my bedroom is…the window that looks right out to the Evans house has a perfect view of my whole entire room.

So when I heard clapping and a whistle I screamed and turned around to face my window.

And I saw Soul sitting on my ledge smiling and clapping…enjoying the look of horror and embarrassment on my shocked face.

"MAKA CHOP!" I screamed and sunk to my butt with my back leaning against the dresser.

I heard Soul make a groaning sound as he fell right into my window and onto my bedroom floor.

Why does life hate me? Why do I find every possible way to embarrass myself? In front of Soul none the less!

"Hey Maka! What was that for? I was clapping!" He said rubbing his head.

"Why did you come in through my window!? What if I was changing!? Oh God! How long were you sitting there!?" I say with wide eyes and he smiles.

"Don't worry I didn't see anything I got up here around the time you turned the radio on…and by the way…great hairbrush/microphone act…" He smirks and I feel my face heat up some more.

"Wait! How did you even get up there?" I say with bewilderment in my voice.

"You have this tree right next to the window. Perfect height to. You were taking so long I wanted to make sure you were still coming and you didn't answer your front door. So I went around and saw your open window." He smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"So…are you trying out for some hero part?" I ask and confusion flashes across his tan face and I look down at his bar e chest realizing he still hasn't put a shirt on…I quickly look away before I do something else I regret.

"What do you mean?" He asks and I smile.

"Because…we just met and you already saved my life and than you go climbing the side of my house that's two stories high so might as well be the tower, all the way up to my window asking me to go to your pool with you…seems a little prince like if you ask me."

I say with a slight blush but keeping my confidence. I watch him stand up and smile walking towards me with a strange look in his eyes.

"Maybe it's not so hero like…and more Prince like…but, I'll only be the Prince if you'll be the Princess." He whispers in my ear and my eyes widen, all the breath from my lungs disappears and I swallow everything that's left in my mouth and watch him smirk that shark tooth smirk he gave me the first time he stepped out of the van.

Than he nodded to the window before I could say anything and said…

"Let's go swimming Princess…it's a little hot in here." Than we walks to the window and climbs right out winking at me before he jumps to the tree and climbs down.

I stand there frozen in place for a second. Than smile.

"Just what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**Next Update should be on Monday or Sunday...not sure! **

**Thank you all again! **


	8. What To Do About Him?

**Hey guys! **

**Here's the next chapter! I might not be able to Review this week...but I'm not sure. **

**So please don't be mad at me! Thank you all so much for the Reviews and Favorites and Follows!**

**Please tell me what you think! I love you all!**

**-Alli **

* * *

"Okay…So what do I do?" I ask standing on the edge of the pool in the Evans backyard.

Their backyard is just like the front…Messy.

If my mother was here she would be almost in tears trying to clean it up mumbling about how embarrassed she was.

The grass was green and had a few daisies and tulips on the sides by the light brown fence. The fence itself is extremely tall. You can't see over it…

Unless you look out your two story house out your window.

The pool is huge and blue. The sun shines right on it and makes it warmer than the public pool down the road.

Mrs. Evans has a very nice patio that's filled with baby toys for Nessy.

"Come on Maka! Just jump already!" I hear someone yell and I focus on the person that said it.

"Black*Star! Shut up and leave her alone! She doesn't know how to swim!" Liz screeches and gives me a thumbs up as I sigh and cover my face with my hands.

Thanks Liz for telling the whole world.

"I don't know if I can! Can't I just walk into the shallow end! I don't feel comfortable jumping off the diving board into 11 feet of water!" I shout back as the Evans family is all standing in the shallow end with giant smiles on their faces watching me with amusement.

"Please!" I shout again looking into the water.

"Hey." I hear Soul say behind me and I jump straight up.

"Why would you do that!?" I scream trying to calm my heart as he gently holds my upper arms in place to balance me.

"Sorry…you're really jumpy." He says with a smirk.

"Whatever…Do I really have to do this?" I ask looking him the eyes.

We're both on the diving board looking at each other when he nods.

"C'mon…it'll be fun. And I'm right here. I'll jump into protect you if you start to drown." He says with an almost there smile.

I just now notice that every time I thought he smiled it wasn't a full smile…it was a smirk or an almost there smile…like a ghost that's barely visible. The left side of his mouth quirks up just a tiny bit revealing his sharp jagged teeth.

"Okay…You promise...?" I ask and turn around so my back is facing him.

"Cool guys never break their promises Maka." He whispers in my ear and I freeze. The way his breath reaches my ear. He's standing right behind me I know that because I try to take a step back and the warm, hard, muscle filled chest that I'm getting more and more familiar with today.

I silently gasp and stand at the very edge of the board and close my eyes.

I breathe in deep and let it out. I do it one more time and the next thing I know I'm flying through air…than I splash into the cold water.

The water is amazing around me.

All the light sweat I worked up from standing out side the pool watching the others swim a little before Soul announced that I was going to try and swim for the first time, all washed away.

I open my eyes and hold my breath under the water I look around and see the I'm still alive but not for long if I don't do what Soul told me.

Kick my legs back and forth and reach my arms over my head and circle them down until the get to my sides than repeat.

I do the air in my longs getting smaller and smaller and finally I brake through the top of the water to hear cheering and see the Family clapping and laughing.

And the n the next second splashes are heard from every corner. People are jumping out of the pool just to dive and cannon ball right next to me in the deep end.

But I only notice Soul when he does it. He disappears in the water and because of all the waves from all the others jumping in I couldn't see him under the water.

All of a sudden I pulled under water with only a second to breathe in deeply before I'm underwater again.

Looking right at Soul.

It's hard to explain what he looks like under water…but his hair looks darker…like a faded white. His eyes seem brighter and he looks funny with his cheek puffed out holding the air in his mouth.

I smile a little looking at him with his hair floating around his head like a mermaid…or um…merman.

He gives me a barley there smile and my heart speeds up when he swims closer…I'm starting to get that feeling where I need to go back up and get another suck of air…but I can last a little longer.

Everything, every thought, every thing that's happened today, every memory of yesterday, or thoughts of tomorrow fades away when he touches my hips and pulls me in closer. Are legs hitting from both of us kicking lightly.

We lock eyes and I can't look away. I don't know why…it's not like the other times I locked eyes with him. It's like he's trying to tell me something just by looking at me.

I raise a brow in confusion and my heart speeds up even more from the lack of air.

I nod upwards and he nods pulling me up with him.

We surface and are jumped almost instantly.

"Maka how does it feel to swim for the first time!?" Liz asks and I smile.

"It's awesome! Soul said it's just like riding a bike. Once you learn you never forget." I laugh and Tsubaki and Patty start to talk next.

"That was a pretty awesome cannon ball! Mr. Giraffe would be very happy! I could do better though…but that's okay, you're a new timer." She smiles widely and I laugh a little harder still kicking my legs.

"I'm so happy you can come with us tomorrow! It'll be so nice! We haven't been to the beach for a while…not since last summer!" Tsubaki says.

"Really…me too. I usually go there to lay in the sun and read though." I say with a smile and she smiles back.

"I can just tell we're going to be the best of friends!" Patty yells pulls us into a group hug and I realize how nice it is to have real friends…the way they smile when I talk it doesn't look like their bored of me talking and their smiles reach their eyes in such a comforting way.

I look up to see Mrs. Evans standing on the edge of the pool snapping a picture and I smile such a big smile my jaw hurts.

"Hey Maka!" I hear my name and pull away from the group hug and swim slowly over the edge of the pool because my legs are getting tired and look over to the diving board to see Black*Star.

"What?" I say.

"You should know by now that you are my follower and I can do the biggest cannon ball of all! Yours was impressive…but watch this!" He bellows and I smile a little…sure he's annoying…very…

But when I look at him interact with his family…he's like an older brother…well he is…but he tries to act so macho in front of everyone…but he's still a sweet guy.

"Black*Star!" I hear Mrs. Evans shout and I look up to see her covered in water her dark black hair dripping from the ends.

I look back to Black*Star to see his eyes peeking out of the water…he sort of reminded me of an alligator.

"I see you Black*Star!" She cries and we all laugh when Black*Star's eyes widen and he dunks completely under the water.

"That's it…" Mrs. Evans trails off taking off her small and light cover up leaving her in a white dress about knee length with red roses on the ends. She slips off her brown sandals and jumps into the pool swimming right down to Black*Star who pops out of the water screaming "Help me! Help me! Help your God commoners!"

We all laugh as Mrs. Evans swims next to black*Star laughing and scaring him.

After a while they both call it even and we all get out of the pool around 8:00 when Mrs. Evans says that they'll father will be home any minute.

"I thought he didn't work on Sundays?" I say…than I remember that they don't think I know their daily routine….

Luckily…she didn't seem to notice.

"He doesn't…He had to go help one of his new employees Sundays the shop is closed but he lets them in to look around and get used to the place before it opens on Mondays…he always hires the youngsters. He says that in this time Teens are trying pretty hard to get jobs but nobody hires them because they don't have enough experience so he hires them hoping to put them on their feet. He really is the sweetest."

She explains while giving me a hot pink towel to dry off with.

"Yeah…he seems really sweet." I say…looking at Soul whose behind Mrs. Evans picking Nessy up and putting her on his hip but not before kissing her forehead.

"Y'know…Soul always tries to act like the man of the family…even though he's the third oldest…Wes is 19 and so is Black*Star. Soul just turned 18. I notice that he tries to over up his nice guy thing when he's around others…but he lets his true self always come out with the family…do you know why he acts so different in front of others? Because when he was in school I always got called saying he was in trouble or that he was skipping class…but with us…he's so sweet and helpful…I try to figure it out but I just can't put my finger on it."

She says and I notice that she saw me watching Soul.

"U-Um…I'm not s-sure…maybe…maybe he wants to protect you guys…So he makes everyone think that he's bad new s and they stay away. I'm not really sure…I don't go to school with him…" I trial off and making that weird 'Eeep' noise when he catches us looking at him and winks at me than takes Nessy inside.

"Maybe your right…but I think you'll be a really good friend to him Maka…he already seems to trust you…and that's a first." After that… without letting me say anything….she walks away with a smile on her face.

I stand there…and then shake that feeling in my stomach away…that little 'ping' that I usually get around him.

And I walk into the house closing the door behind me.

* * *

"Thank you so much for letting me hang out with you guys today…it was really fun. What time should I be here tomorrow?" I ask standing in the Kitchen talking to the family while nibbling on a cookie.

Hm…well we're leaving to the beach around 11 so maybe 11:30?" Mr. Evans says smiling a huge smile.

I nod my head finishing my cup of milk when Liz comes down with a towel wrapped around her head.

"Hey Maka." She says with a smile grabbing a cookie off the platter.

"Hey Liz." I say back

"Hi Daddy." She wraps her arm around him while he plants a kiss on her head.

"Hi Sweetie." He says and I smile at the scene and shake the lonely feeling that wells up inside of me…I just want my family to be like that…so…so much.

"Okay…Well I better get going than. Thank you all so much…I had a really great day." I say and Mrs. Evans comes up and gives me a hug along with Liz.

"Maka honey be sure to clean those cuts okay…and they say hot water helps bruises…so maybe a hot shower and a warm wash cloth laying on them…they should go away in a jiff!" She smiles and I ignore the cold shiver running through my spine at the thought of Kidd.

He's probably furious.

Not to mention Ashlyn, Rachel and Maddie… I was supposed to meet up with them today but I never did and I never explained why….but they probably don't even care.

"I will…thank you again Mrs. Evans." I say and she smiles sweetly.

"Just call me Samantha…its way to formal being called Mrs. Evans all the time." She hugs me again as I nod.

"Same her little lady…Just call me Jason. No more Mr. Evans…I sound way to old be called that." He winks at me and I giggle.

"Okay Mr.…..Oops…Jason." I say and blush when they laugh.

"Good night dear!" Samantha calls after me as I make my way out the door and to my house.

* * *

After I take a nice hot shower rinsing all the chlorine out of my hair and body I shut off the water and dry myself off. I smile at myself in the mirror.

It's been a very long time since I could actually smile to myself a real smile…

But after today I feel like I'm a part of something…like I'm accepted someplace. And I love this feeling.

After I change into dark green sleeping shorts and a light green t-shirt I brush my hair out and brush my teeth.

I walk out of the bathroom and let the steam fly out of the bathroom.

A few minutes later I'm on my bed reading my latest romance novel when I here something at my window.

I close my book slowly getting ready to Chop the first thing I see…

"MAKA-!" I scream but get cut off by a hand that encloses around my lips. My wide green eyes stare into Beautiful red ones.

"Hey." Soul says with a smirk as his eyes glint with amusement.

"What the Hell!? I almost Maka Chopped you into next year!" I say throwing my book on my bed.

"Well thank god you didn't." He says leaning on my window sill from outside.

He's standing on the little ledge that I sit on. He's wearing a black form fitting wife beater and red and black checkered pajama pants.

"What are you doing here any way? It's like…10:30? Aren't your parents going to get upset?" I say and when he laughs I blush.

"No I snuck out my window…Besides you didn't even say good night to me. I was just putting Nessy down." He says and I blush even more.

"So…you snuck out your window...walked to my house…than climbed my window…just to say Good night?" I ask and he nods doing that ghost smile.

"Yup."

"U-Um…well than G-g-good night." I stutter and start to back away from him when he grabs my hand and pulls me closer.

"W-What?" I say but stop when his lips land on my forehead. I feel my face heat up all the way to my ears and down my chest.

"Good night Angel…" He pulls away and looks me in the eye. It seriously looks like he wants to tell me something but it just won't come out…so I just smile.

"Good night you Prince like boy." I smile when he laughs and I watch him climb down the tree right next to my window than he looks up at me and I really do feel like a princess without the ridiculous hair and fake Barbie smile…looking down at the very handsome prince waiting and wanting for him to climb up the tower again.

He winks at me and I blush. I smile though watching his back retreat to his house…and when he gets to the window he looks back over to me and smiles…

Something in my stomach flutters and I can't help but close my window and jump like a teenage girl getting her first kiss.

I lay on my bed and look up to my ceiling and think to myself what a wonderful day its been…but then I remember Kidd.

What on Earth am I going to do about him?

* * *

**Okay guys! Remember that I might not be able to update for a while...**

**A few of you think that Kidd won't be showing up again...**

**But you're wrong! There is still a lot of Kidd to go around! :) **

**Thank you again guys! **

**-Alli **


	9. Life's A 'Beach'

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I'm late but my computer crashed and I was in L.A. for a week. **

**I hope this chapter makes up for it though...even though it probably won't you all can be mad at me but just know how thankful I am to all of those you reviewed and love this story! **

**I love you all and please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Alli **

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a yawn…a very long one. I haven't slept that good for over a year.

I look at my phone and see that I have four missed calls from Kidd two missed calls from Maddie. One text from Ashlyn and 12 texts from Rachel…

Holy Crap…they actually noticed I was gone yesterday.

I sigh to myself not bothering to call Kidd yet…I'm not sure what to do.

I don't love Kidd…I figured that out thanks to Mrs.….Erm…Samantha. I'm not sure what's going on with Soul and Me…For Gods sake I just met him yesterday! There should be nothing going on with us!

But their right…I have to end it with Kidd. I know he doesn't deserve me…I deserve someone better.

But how will I break up with him? How will I tell my Parents? I've never broken up with anyone in my life!

Oh God…calm down Maka…you don't need to worry about it right now…you can take care of it later right now you have to get ready for the beach.

My eyes widen and I look at me clock and see that it's 10:15….only 15 minutes before I have to leave!

I jump out of my bed and run to my closet pulling off my t-shirt and shorts along the way. I pull on my red bikini top and my red bottoms than slip on some white shorts with a tight black tank top…I may not have a chest…but at least I have the legs to make up for it…and in this shirt…at least it looks like it I have something…

I shake my head…I've never wanted to look like I have something…why do I want to now?

The thought of Soul swimming with me yesterday pops into my head and I feel my face heat up…

Chill Maka….

I run to my bathroom and look in the mirror rubbing the sleep out of my Emerald eyes I turn on the hot water and wait for it to heat up while I brush my teeth. When it heats I bend over the sink and wash my face with my face cleaner and pat it dry.

I brush my hair down and run back to the closest pulling on a white beanie and slipping on my brown sandals…similar to the ones Samantha was wearing yesterday.

I look back to my clock and see that I have 5 minutes left.

Crap.

I run to the hall way closet and pull out a beach towel and a beach bag shoving the towel and sun screen inside of it. I run back to my room stubbing my toe in the progress.

"Damn it! Ouch, Ouch, ouch! Crap!" I yell hoping around holding my foot.

"Stupid sandals! Ouch! Damn it!" I yell to myself and shake my foot out and slow my pace to my bookshelf picking out two of my favorite books and stuff them in and than run to my window. I see Jason loading the van and Liz, Tsubaki and Patty carrying tanning oil and beach towels. Black*Star comes out holding Nessy and Wes follows behind holding a note book and pencils.

I look around for Samantha to see her sitting in the passenger seat.

I hear a 'psst' sound and I look around my room seeing no one I look back outside and see Soul doing that ghost of a smile.

"AH! What the Hell!?" I scream holding my hand over my racing heart.

"Morning Maka." He smirks.

"God damn it Soul! What the hell? Can't you knock on the front door like a normal person instead of climbing the side of my house like a freaking monkey!?" I shout still trying to calm my racing heart and bring the red stain off my cheeks.

Soul did an over dramatized frown and placed a hand over his own heart.

"Now I'm a monkey? I thought yesterday I was your prince? That hurts Maka…It really hurts."

I smile a little and whack him in the arm well walking over to my bed and picking up my bag.

"What did you need?" I ask feeling his eyes watch me.

"Soul?" I ask turning around to see him smiling a little he seems to be in a daze.

"Yo Soul!" I shout and watch him fall off my window onto my bedroom floor.

"Ow damn it woman! What?" He says rubbing his head while picking himself up.

"Sorry…you were just sort of spacing out with this dumb grin on your face. I asked what you needed." I giggle a little when I see the faint blush run across his face.

"Ahem…um…I knocked on the front door and you never answered and I saw that your bedroom window was open still. I thought you were still up so I climbed up here to wake you…but…you were busy stubbing your toe and running around like a maniac."

He explains…the smirk on his face growing after each word.

"You saw that?" I squeak in embarrassment.

"Hell yeah I saw it…and the whole neighborhood heard you screaming." He laughs and I roll my eyes trying to calm down…again.

"Great…well I'm ready so let's go." I say and he nods climbing out the window.

"Y'know…you could just take the front door…" I trail off.

"Nah…this is more prince like anyway." He winks at me and I laugh.

"Okay sure…whatever you say prince charming." I smile and close my bedroom door shutting off the light in the kitchen and locking the front door…thinking about what an amazing day I'm going to have as I load in the mini van with the Forbidden Evans Family.

* * *

"Maka! C'mon! Let's go in the water!" Patty screams at me as she rips off her white tank top off and pulls off her blue jean shorts. I swear I heard all the jaws drop from guy's on the beach.

"Not right now Patty I'm going to help set up." I tell with a smile and watch her run over to Liz who's slowing taunting boys with her smile and lifting her shirt up and over her head and watch her grab her arm and drag her to the freezing ocean.

"Hey Tsubaki! You wanna go play volleyball!?" Black*Stat screamed and Tsubaki smiled…I noticed that they were pretty close. I wish I had a brother or sister to be close to…but just watching these people interact is enough for me.

"Okay!" Tsubaki chirps with a wide smile slipping off her red shorts and leaving her oversized shirt on.

"Hey Maka! You wanna come help me put up the umbrella?" I hear Mrs. Evans voice over the ocean waves and Black*Star chanting about how great he is at beating his… 'followers.'

"Yeah okay." I say with a smile walking over to her and laying out the beach blanket. "Where do you want it?" I ask holding the giant umbrella that has many different colors circled on top.

"Just put it right over there…I want Nessy to have some shade while the sun out." She smiles looking over my shoulder to her husband who is playing with Nessy in the sand.

"Okay." I say and plunge the end of it into the sand and burry it deep in the grainy sand.

"Where did Soul and Wes go…weren't they right over there?" I ask wiping my forehead and looking over to the end of the beach where I saw the two boys talking.

"I'm not sure where Soul is…but Wes is over there under the tree writing." She points to the tree in the grassy part by the parking lot.

"Hm…what does he write?" I ask Mrs.…Samantha.

"He likes to write his own music…he playing violin very well…best known around the US actually…" She says and my eyes widen…

"Honestly we all have a few talents with music. I play the flute Tsubaki the harp Liz the guitar. Patty…well…Patty has a strange thing for the trumpet. Wes violin. Jason…he likes the tuba and Soul…he's probably the most gifted piano player I've ever seen." She says proudly with a giant smile showing her beautiful white teeth.

"I would have never guessed…: I mumble sitting on the blanket pulling out one of my books.

"Yes…before Nessy came along we would play concerts for little things…like grand openings for certain theaters. Or premiers for an opera or play, those were the days…but that part of our life is over. I like living in the neighborhood…everybody is so nice and it's like we're all just a big happy family." She smiles sipping on her lemonade she pulled from the blue cooler.

"Wow…so you guys were pretty famous than huh?" I ask.

"Yes…I suppose you could say that." She said and winked at me. I giggled a little.

"Do any of you still play anymore?" I ask another question.

"No not really…some times I like to get the family together and play a few songs for old times sake but we haven't done it in so long…its not really Soul's thing anymore…I guess he just grew out of playing." She smiled sadly and I had to change the subject before I started asking any more questions.

"Oh look there's Soul now!" Samantha smiles.

I turn around and smile a little when I see Soul walking down the beach with his hands stuffed in his swim trunk pockets.

My smile fades extremely quickly when I see four girls in the smallest tinniest bikini's you've ever seen walk up to him flipping their hair and adjusting their boobs.

I could see Soul mouth drop a little and a few giggles were heard and than Soul laughed. When I saw the beach blonde girl grab onto his shirtless arm and starting to feel his bicep I turned away with a red stained face.

"Awe…I'm sorry Maka…my sons are very much the known to the ladies…I wish you didn't have to see that but…Soul doesn't like-" I cut her off before she can say anything else.

"U-um…don't worry about it…I'm fine nothings going on anyway…I'm going to go for a swim actually." I say with a wobbly smile.

"Honey…" Samantha tries to say something but I stand up with my book and head in the direction of a hill that looks grassy and sandy at the same time.

I climb the while opening my book and reading the first few pages. Once I get to the top I find a rock looking right over the ocean. I smiled peacefully…this was so nice…why am I up here again?

I think for a second and the image of Soul with all the fake girls pops into my head…

Why did all men do that… they trick you and be sweet to you…and than they all change. They leave you for prettier girls…who are curvier than you…who have bigger boobs than you…they always do.

"I don't even know why I care…I don't like Soul…I don't that's crazy! I just met him yesterday! Well sort of…I mean I knew him for a while…but…Ugh…God I sound like such a creep. I don't like soul and I never will…I just thought that once in my life I met some guy that didn't chase after bimbos like papa…" I say to myself. Looking at the ocean watching the wave's crash into the rocks below.

I look over to my left and see Liz, Patty, Black*Star and Tsubaki all in the water while Jason and Samantha are playing with Nessy under the umbrella. While Wes is now under the umbrella also.

I look everywhere along the sandy beach and see no sign of Soul.

"Looking for me?"

I hear a husky manly like voice right behind me and I jump to my feet letting the book I was reading fall to the ground and turn to face Soul…

"What the hell! That's the second time today that you scared the living hell out of me!" I scream blood rushing to my face as my heart pounds for several reasons.

1: Soul's not wearing a shirt.

2: We're both alone on the top of a hill

And 3: Why the hell does he look so upset?

"Maka…I'm not like the other guys."

Shit…

That's why he's upset.

"What? Who ever said you were?" I try to play dumb.

"Maka don't play dumb damn it…I pushed those girls away I was only laughing because they thought they actually had a chance. Their not my type. I don't like the fake type…I really hate Barbie's." He says and my jaw drops.

Could it be?

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean for you to hear that…I was just upset. I don't know why. I guess seeing them all throw themselves at you it reminded me of my father…he's always playing around with other woman and cheating…and my mama has done nothing about it and I'm sorry…I should've never compared you to any of them… God I'm so stupid…" I trial off shoving my face in my hands.

"Maka….I have something I have to admit…" Soul says as he walks beside me sitting on the large rock.

"What?" I ask sitting next to him careful to not sit to close.

"Maka…I know that you sit on your window watching us…I mean I know that that sounds weird the way I said it…and before you freak out…it's okay…because…Well…I've been watching you too." He says and I just sit there and stare at him with wide eyes.

This whole time he's known that I watch his family…that I've been watching his family…and he's been watching me?

"W-W-wait…you knew…but you never said anything… why?" I ask as much as I can word.

"Yeah…I knew from the first time you started doing it…I would watch you climb out your window and watch us eat dinner and watch us outside swimming or building snowmen…I started watching you every night too not in the creepy way …just what you did…I wanted to know why you found our life so exciting when yours seemed so perfect. I noticed that…that you were always lonely…and that…that you never brought any friends over or had a sleep over like normal kids. You were just there…in your room reading and sitting on the ledge…"

He trailed off and I felt a few tears in my eyes but I wouldn't let them escape.

"I knew after a few years that you wished you had my life…that you just wanted someone there…and you have no Idea how many times I wanted to walk over there and just hold you…" He said and I could see the red on his face…it was probably just as red as mine.

"Soul…" I whisper.

"No Maka…I'm serious right now…I started falling for you without even knowing it."

Okay that one I gasped.

"What are you saying?" I said…

"Maka…I'm saying that I've been falling for you for so long now…those fake girls aren't my type…I like the nerdy bookworm girl that lives next door to me…" He smirked and my heart started pounding.

"Soul…what am I supposed to say to that…you're not supposed to like me…I just met you yesterday and you're already telling me that you're falling for me? That's a little crazy don't you think? I mean…yeah…I have a crush on you and I don't know…I know I'm attracted to you…but I have a boyfriend…" I trail off and he smirks wider.

"You're dumping your boyfriend." He says and I roll my eyes I really don't want to talk about Kidd right now.

"Soul please you probably just hit your head or something…lets go talk to Mrs. Evans ad see if we can get you some ice or something…its probably the heat that got to you...yeah that's it." I say not sure if I'm trying to prove that to Soul …or myself…

"Maka…you're not getting rid of me…I've been waiting for the perfect time to talk to you and you tripping on that scooter yesterday was probably the best thing that's happened to me…please…just give me a chance…I deserve you…and you deserve me."

He says and the tears in my eyes threaten to fall…this just doesn't make since…but then it does.

We've both been watching each other…and slowly we've been falling for the other…but…this sort of thing doesn't happen.

"Soul-"

"Maka…what would you do if I asked to kiss you right now…at this very moment?" He leans in closer and I can hear my heart pounding louder and harder in my ears. I can feel my face heat up like an oven and what came out of my mouth was the biggest shock of the day.

"I'd say you better do it before I have the chance to think it over."

And that was that…

His lips crashed onto mine with power and hunger.

* * *

**ATTENTION**

**I know you all think that this is going way to fast but just stick with me. **

**I know where I'm going with this and you're just going to have to trust that all of this is happening for a reason ;) **

**The next chapter should be up soon...but not sure...it will be up this week for sure though!  
**

**Thanks again! **

**Love you! **

**Alli**


	10. I'll Fix You

**Here's the next chapter guys! **

**I really hope you like it! **

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I was going to. **

**It was my Birthday! Yup I'm 15 now...its about time! **

**This is not the last chapter by the way there is still a lot to come! **

**Enjoy! **

**-Alli **

* * *

His lips were soft I noticed…extremely soft.

They were sweet as well.

God damn…he was the guy that you kissed in those amazing dreams. Yup that's right…he's a dream kisser.

My mind was racing as his warm hands massaged my cheeks…my hands were buried in his snowy white head. My eyes were shut tightly and I was hoping this was just a dream…but realty hit me when his tongue gently prodded at my bottom lip.

I gasped and then felt him smirk as his tongue pushed into my mouth. I moaned and he chuckled as one on his hands came down from my cheek and rested on my hip pulling my closer so there was no air between us.

After another minute or so I pulled away guilt building up inside my stomach…I just cheated on my boyfriend.

My eyes widened and I backed away.

"O-oh god…" I stuttered my hands rush to cover my swollen lips.

"Maka…are you alright?" Soul's voice sounded pained…

I look him right in the eye and see confusion and hurt.

"Soul this was wrong… I just cheated on my boyfriend…I…I don't want to become like my papa." I said tears threatening to fall.

"Maka, don't start with this again…your meant for me. How is that so hard to believe? You were meant to live right next door to me…you were meant to meet me! Now you have and we just kissed now you want to say nothing happened?" He says with anger in his voice.

"Soul." I try.

"No Maka. I've been waiting for you forever. Now that I finally got you I'm not letting you go. You have no idea how many nights I wanted to climb up your window and just hold you. Shit…I've wanted to kiss you since I was 13! Now that I have…now that I know you feel the same…you're breaking up with Kidd…because he doesn't deserve someone as special as you!" He yells at me with wide eyes and a harsh voice.

"Soul…you don't understand…" I trail off not bothering to hold in tears anymore.

"What Maka…what don't I understand?" He says crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"If I break up with Kidd it could mean the end of what little family I have. My mama and papa's jobs are on the line here. And I just know…that if I break up with the mayors son that the mayor with fire them for my wrong doings and than my mama will leave because her life will be over and she'll find a new one."

I breathe in and start again.

"I can't just end everything I've been doing for the last 4 years just because I fell for you. I don't think it was supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to watch your family being selfish and wishing…dreaming I had your life. My family sucks…I got that...but its still my family and they already don't love me…so why do something to make them not 'like' me? I don't want to be kicked out and shunned for ruining their lives…this is my last summer before I graduate…than I'm outta here! I'm gone for good and I'm not coming back. When I leave for college…that'll be the last time anyone here will see me again."

I say and want to take everything the second I see the tears in Souls beautiful red eyes.

"Your just like her…You're just like Mary…just because you can't handle one thing…you have to take off and leave your problems…Yeah Maka…I understand that you don't want your family to hate you. But their not family if they will abandon you for leaving you ABUSIVE boyfriend…that family is not worth it. You said you fell for me…is that true?"

Soul compared me to his Ex I'm guessing…who else could it be. What is he trying to say…?

"What do you mean is that true? I just told you!" I yell back in frustration.

"Because…she said she loved me right before she took off. She sent me a message… 'I love you.' And the next morning she was gone."

He tells me and my eyes soften.

"Yeah it's true…" I trial off looking at the sand beneath me.

"Than why are you running away from me?" Soul say taking my hands in his and using is one hand to hold my chin.

"B-because…I'm tired of getting hurt, I'm so sick of the men in my life. Mayor Death, Kidd, Papa all of them! If I let another guy in my life...I'm going to break…I'm on my very last line of happiness…and I can't deal with being broken…I just can't." I cry…and he looks at me.

He just stares into my watery eyes and than parts his lips…

"I'm not going to break you…I'm going to fix you…" He says and leans down…just before his lips touch mine again he whispers…

"I Fell For You Too."

Than his lips lightly touch mine and I gasp as the warmth spreads through my body.

* * *

The rest of the day was amazing…I'm not even sure how.

All I remember was that Soul walked me down that beach holding my hand. We played volleyball and Jason, Black*Star and Soul threw my in the ocean water.

I smiled to myself as I open my front door.

I closed it behind me and leaned against it I giggled and let my fingers roam on my lips. I can still feel his lips on mine.

I flick on the light and scream.

"What the Hell!" I scream as I see Kidd, Rachel, Maddie and Ashlyn all sitting at the dining table…all eyes focused on me.

Rachel had dark skin and a pretty face. She was very short for her age standing at 5 foot. Maddie was tall with long legs and the petite blonde figure. She was about 5'9. Ashlyn liked to think of herself as the leader. She was the prettiest by far with fair skin and perfect hair and teeth. If you looked at her once you'd have to take a double look to make sure you didn't just see Barbie walk by.

"Greetings Maka…are you done with your little beach trip with the Evans?" Kidd spoke first with an icy chill that went straight down my spine.

"K-Kidd it's not what it looks like…" I say pushing my bag of my shoulder and placing it on the ground.

"Yeah right!" Rachel snorted and nudged Maddie with her elbow.

Maddie tossed her phone at me and I caught it swiftly look at the screen and than felt my jaw drop. Pictures of Soul and me holding hands and talking…and a few of pictures of him kissing my forehead at lunch…and than me kissing him in the water.

"Y-you guys s-s-spied on me!?" I shouted throwing the phone back to her.

"You cheated on me Maka! What happened to forever!? What happened to us going to college together? You parents love and hate him…I'm better for you and you know it! I have the money to take care of you and he doesn't! You don't need to work a day of life because my father is the mayor! He needs to work everyday just to have dinner! You could have the perfect life with me!" He yells standing up and moving closer grabbing my arms and yanking me towards him.

I was fed up...I'm not getting hurt anymore…I want to be fixed.

"No." I whisper.

"What!" He yells shaking me.

His Golden eyes burning into me.

"I said no. I don't love you. I don't want to be with you. I've never loved you and I never will. I don't want a perfect life. I'm sick of perfect! I tired of you thinking you can hurt me and use me like your little house wife. I done with you…we're over." I yell while yanking my arms away from his grip and watch his jaw hang loose as I march over to the girls smirking at the table.

"Same with all of you! You guys are the worst…most annoying horrible girls I've ever met!" I yell and Ashlyn laughs.

"What…you think those Evans girls are better than us?" She asks and it's my turn to laugh.

"Yes…much better! Their whole family is perfect to me! And I want you all out of my house now! I never want to see you here again!" I scream and point to the door.

"You're making mistake Maka...you can't just leave us like we're garbage!" Rachel shouts and I feel a smirk spread across my lips.

"I just did."

And I watch them get up from the table and stomp to the door.

I hear them all gasp and I look behind me to see Mr. Evans and Soul standing at the door.

"We heard screaming." Jason says glaring at the girls while Soul is murdering Kidd with his eyes.

"What's going on here?" Soul growls. Mr. Evans puts a hand on his shoulder and he seems to relax a tiny nit as he catches my gaze.

"Is everything alright?" Jason asks.

"No! It's not! Your son stole me girlfriend from me! I'm going to sue you all!" Kidd shouts and Jason raises an eyebrow and scratches his head as Soul smirked.

"Um….is there something I'm missing Jason says and I speak up.

"Mr. Evans…I'm in Love with your son and my EX won't leave because he thinks I'm wrong about this." I explain and Jason's eyes widen.

"You love Soul…but…you just met him yesterday." He says and Soul walks next to me and takes my hand.

"Yeah…but we just know. And you of all people should understand…you said the first time you looked at Mom you knew you loved her." Jason smiled and looked at me.

"Well welcome to the family Maka…and as for you…" He looks to Kidd and I watch him stiffen.

"You better stay away from Maka…if me or any of my family catches you threatening her or talking to her…I'll have a talk with your father." Jason says and we all look at him.

"Mayor Death and I went to high school together. He's the one that bought our house because he knew we didn't have enough room with out big family in our other place…so yes…I do know your father personally and I don't think he'll like what I have to tell him."

We all stare wide eyed and than Kidd growls, looks at me and says…

"You may have your happily ever after right now…but they never last long…Enjoy it well you can Ma-ka." Then he walks past Jason and leaves the house…and I just noticed that all the girls are gone too…Hm When did they leave?

"Well Good night. Soul I want you home in 15 minutes." He winks at us and my face heats up as I squeak and look to my feet.

"Alright dad." Soul says and I hear a chuckle than the front door close.

I feel Soul's finger touch my chin and lifts my face up to meet his red gaze.

"I'm not letting him lay another finger on you. Your mine now and that's not going to change…Ever." I smile and nod feeling all fuzzy and warm inside.

I see him smile…A full real smile and than he kisses me.

All I can think of is how perfect my life is about to get.

* * *

**Review and Tell me what you think! :) **


	11. Why?

So the rest of the week was pretty freaking amazing.

I'm not even sure how to explain it. Soul and I have been eating out at Death's Diner every night since the beach.

Mrs. and Mr. Evans asked me to be their babysitter for Nessy so that every once in a while they could take a break or so Mrs. Evans won't have to take her everywhere she goes.

I agreed of course they offered me 10 dollars an hour each time I watched her…I said I didn't want the money but…Jason insisted.

Liz, Patty and Tsubaki took me to Death's Mall…At first I was nervous because the only times I went to the mall were to listen to Rachel, Maddie and Ashlyn complain and try on a million things only to trash the 200 dollar item's like yesterdays garbage.

So when they took I was completely surprised…they took me to little shops and we all talked together laughing at Patty when she got chased out of a store for being to wild…not to mention climbing on one of the statues.

It seemed that in so little we became the best of friends…

It was weird…

Having real friends and a boyfriend…and a babysitting job…all in one week.

I love Soul…I know I do…I know everything about him…I'm mean I should…I've watched him for 10 years.

It just doesn't seem real…

It's like a dream that you don't want to wake up to…because you know its to good to be true. The Evans family is unlike any other family…of course you should have already noticed that…

Black*Star challenged me to a Basketball match…one on one. I agreed knowing I'd loose since I had no idea how to play but I hurt his ego enough…for now…so he beat me and proclaimed some of his…Erm… Godliness.

Soul took me to the park after ice cream and he told me a few stories about how he and Wes before his parents adopted. And how every night he remembers his brother coming in the room and playing with G.I. Joes when their parents went to bed and closed their door for the night.

Than he told me that He and Black*Star took Nessy to Death-Mart and she stole a watch off of a rack somewhere…he said that it was probably when Black*Star…being the idiot he was…set her down on the floor to pick up a t-shirt that he liked and examined it.

He said they didn't notice she had it hanging from her mouth until they walked out the doors only to see Black*Star get tackled and some lady taking Nessy…just so he could get tackled as well.

After being brought to the back room and chatting for an hour they understood and let them go with a warning and a smack to Black*Star's head for putting a baby on the floor of a public place.

We were laughing so hard tears were coming out of our eyes.

I had lunch with their family everyday…Samantha asking questions about my life and Jason asking if I wanted to play a game of Scrabble after he got home from work on Thursday…and let me tell you what…

I beat him so bad that even Black*Star felt bad for his father.

Everything was so nice and…and just perfect…not that I strive for a perfect life…but I just wanted this life for as long as I could remember and now…I finally have it.

But…every dream comes to an end.

It was Sunday afternoon when the phone rang…I just walked in the house. Taking my shoes off that were covered in grease after helping Soul with his motorcycle all afternoon.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Maka…honey we'll be home in about half hour. The plain just landed, so make sure the house is tip top shape when I get home because I really don't want to clean everything…it's been a very long trip."

Than the line went silent with just a beep to indicate that my mother and father were on their way home.

How could I forget about my parents…has it really been a whole week?

What am I supposed to do?

I can't possibly tell them that I broke up with Kidd…and am now going out with the forbidden Soul Eater Evans.

I can't let them know that I'm head over heels with a guy that I've basically just met.

They would never let me see him again…or their family.

I have to keep this to myself…but…but what if they find out? Will they kick me out? Will they tell me out loud what they've been thinking since I was born…that the really do hate me?

The sound of the doorbell snapped me out of my panic.

I look at the clock on the wall and see that its 3:30 they should be here by 4:00 p.m.

I jog to the door and a smile graces my face when I see Soul.

"Hey." I say leaning against the door frame.

"I just left…did you really miss me that much." I smirk when he snorts.

"Yeah right…I just wanted to tell you that we'll go out to eat a little later tonight. I have to take a shower and help mom out with diner for the others than we'll go okay." He says with that barely there smile.

I nod and giggle...

"You know you could have just text me."

"Yeah but I always wanted to do this." He smirks as the smile slips off my face when he grabs my hips and pushes me against the house and than presses his lips to mine.

My arms immediately wrap around his neck pulling him closer.

I've been kissing him all week and it still feels like the first time he kissed me. My face still heats up several degrees and my mind goes completely blank.

He pulls away and throws his head back laughing when I pout.

"Better than a Text?" He asks and winks.

I roll my eyes missing his lips already.

"Mm…much better than a text." I say and press a kiss to his lips one more time before pushing him away.

"Now I have to go clean before my parents get here." I say and start to walk in the hosue when his voice stops me.

"Oh that's right…your parents are flying in tonight…what time will they be here?" He asks and I peak my head in the door to look at the clock again.

"Probably 15 or so minutes." I say with a shrug.

"Oh well if you want to eat with your parents tonight I understand really. You haven't seen them all week."

I smile at how thoughtful he is.

"No you don't need to worry about it. I'd rather eat with you every night than with them. They're going to be all grumpy from the ride and I really don't want to eat my moms cooking…all I know is that I definitely don't get my cooking skills from her." I say with a laugh.

"Oh so you're a good cook?" Soul smirks grabbing my waist pulling me closer making me squeak a little in surprise.

"You're going to have to cook for me sometime…" He trails off kissing me again before I could answer.

Damn I love kissing him…but I really shouldn't be…not right now in the public of the neighborhood where everyone can see…they'll tell my parents for sure.

But I really don't care…

I love kissing him…God damn can you be born a great kisser?

Oh no…what is I'm not a good kisser…what if he doesn't want to go out with me anymore because I'm a horrible kisser! What if he gets embarrassed about going out with me! Oh god! What if he secretly laughs with Black*Star and Wes each night about how bad a kisser I am!

"Maka…stop thinking…I can hear your brain working." Soul says and I blush like crazy.

"H-how did you know I want thinking?" I stutter.

"Because I stopped kissing you three minutes ago and you wouldn't answer and your eyes were still closed." He laughs.

"Oops…sorry." I look down to my hands.

"It's fine Maka…now I'm going to take a shower and I'll see 'you' tonight." He kisses my nose when he says you and walks off my porch.

I watch him walk through the green lawn and than he stops and turns around to face me.

I raise an eyebrow.

"You are the best kisser in the world Maka Albarn. You don't need to worry about it Angel!" he yells and I make an Eepp sound than slammed the house door.

* * *

After I swept the kitchen floor and vacuumed the carpet twice I heard the front door open.

"Maka!?" I heard my papa's voice boom through the kitchen.

"In here!" I shout back.

"Please stop your yelling. I have a headache!" My mama's voice follows.

"I'm…um…Sorry. How was the trip? What did you see? Any pictures?" I ask my parents as my fathers runs a hand through his deep red hair and my mother glares around the house with her green eyes.

"No Maka…we didn't take any pictures. It was strictly business, every time we come home from a long trip you always pound us with questions…it gets annoying. Why don't you go upstairs or go play with some friends. Your 17 for God sakes!" my mother says with a harsh voice.

I flinch and slump my shoulders but keeping my chin high. I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of knowing how much her words hurt me.

Even though tears are threatening to fall and I can't help but think about Mrs. Evans and Mr. Evans and how only after a week they accepted me into their family…I still think about ho much I wish my parents loved me…how much I wish that they cared.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll just go upstairs. I cleaned the house like you asked and the dishes are done…there's some left over ham and gravy in the fridge if your hungry." I say starting to turn to go up the stairs.

"Wait." My mother says and I have a little flicker of hope welling inside me.

"Yes?" I ask turning to them to see my dad with ham sticking out of his mouth and my moms eyes turned to the carpet.

"You didn't vacuum the carpet the right way…now there are lines all over. Have I taught you nothing child! The one thing I asked was for you to make sure the house was clean and you can't even do that! You have probably done nothing all week! I'm exhausted and I really didn't feel like cleaning. Now look what I have to do! Clean up after you…again!"

Anger flared up inside me and I couldn't help but let a few hot tears slip through my eyes that I screwed closed.

"I don't even know why I try." I whisper but apparently my father understood because he chocked on a piece of ham.

"Excuse me?" my mother said with a cold hard glare. I looked to my papa since hes been in this situation many… _many_... times before.

His eyes were wide and mouth gaped.

I looked back to mama and thought about Soul…

What would he do…he would probably stand up to them…

Okay…Maka you can do it.

"I-I…"

Rats.

"What was that?" My mother said hands on her hips.

"Erm…Ugh…I-I said that next time I'll try harder. I'm sorry…I missed you guys… night." I said and looked at her one more time before I headed up the hallway.

I stopped on the forth step when I started to hear my mother speak.

"I don't know what I'm going to with her…she's useless…she doesn't even know how to vacuum a simple carpet. God…and here I thought this summer was going to be different. I thought she would work on being more social or something! Spirit! Stop eating for one god damn second and listen to me!"

My mother rants and raves.

"Why just so I can listen to you complain about our daughter! You were just like her at that age! Do you not remember! That's the reason I loved you! You didn't care what any one thought and you were your own person! Now you're criticizing our 17 year old daughter because she didn't vacuum a carpet the right way…good job Kami. You're doing a great job at teaching Maka how to be a strong independent woman!"

I heard papa yell and mama gasp.

"I was never such a disappointment!" My mother yelled than I ran upstairs not wanting to hear anymore.

I carefully jogged up the stair my vision blurring from tears. I ran into my room wiping my eyes but nothing was working.

I closed my door behind me and fell onto my bed sobbing into my pillow.

Why? Why to everything.

Why do parents hate me?

Why am I so weak I can't even stand up to them?

Why does life have to suck?

Why does Soul want to be with someone like me? I'm not brave…I'm a disappointment.

My phone stared buzzing and I reached for my cell on the night table next to me book that I'm in the middle of reading.

**Soul**

**Hey is everything alright? I hear yelling. **

I look at the message and thing about how I'm going to reply…I look like a mess and I'm still crying my eyes out and I just…I just need him here.

**Me**

**No…can you please come over. Through my window, parents are here and they can't know you're here.**

I bite my lip while sending the message.

Why did I ask that? I look like crap and he over worries about me. He's going to be so upset.

I'm just about to say Never mind when my phone buzzes again.

I look down to my screen.

**Soul **

**Open the window than ;) **

I look up to my window and see him smirking at me.

I roll my eyes and wipe my eyes. They feel puffy and I bet all my money that they are red and my hairs a mess.

I walk to the window only to see that Soul's smirk was gone replaced by a thin line and eyes filled with worry.

I open the latch and the next second I'm piled in his arms breathing in his scent.

He smells like…fresh air. A forest maybe…a rainforest…Its hard to tell but either way he smells amazing and it immediately calms me down and sooths me.

"Maka… what's wrong? Are you okay?" He whispers and I grip his shoulders tighter.

"No…I-I'm…um...my parents got back and they…they completely hate me! My mom says I'm a disappointment and I can't do anything right. I'm not even sure why you like me! I should be working on my school work…or ugh…I don't know…maybe I should get a job or something! My parents say I'm to anti social and that I need to get out more. I don't even know what that means! They aren't even home half the time!" I cry into his strong chest and he just holds me closer.

"Maka…first of all…" He says lifting my chin up. So my watery green eyes meet his vibrant red ones.

"I don't like you…I love you. Second…your parents have no idea how lucky they are to have you. You are so smart and beautiful… and why are you worried about school? Maka it's the middle of June! You have nothing to worry about…and…Your not a disappointment…my family loves you, I love you and you surprise me everyday. Stop worrying about what your uncool parents have to say…"

He wipes the tears from my eyes and smiles…a real rare smile that I barely ever see.

That smile that makes me know exactly why I fell in love with him…because that smile holds so many things…I don't even know how to explain it.

"I'm sorry." I say and he raises an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't brave enough to tell them about you yet…and I still haven't told them about Kidd…and I just…I'm sorry I can't be brave enough."

"Maka…don't worry about it…you are brave. One of the bravest people I know. You don't need to be brave for me…or any one else…be brave for yourself…maybe that will help you." He smiles and I smile back.

"Thanks Soul." I whisper wrapping my arms around his neck my fingers knotting themselves in his white hair that I love so much, as I stand on my tip topes ad press my lips against his.

After a second he pulls away and I whine.

"Let's get out of here." He whispers and I raise my eyebrow this time.

"You mean sneak out?"

He nods with a smirk and I look around my room…my mama's words ringing in my head.

"Okay lets do it." I smile and he chuckles letting me go and heading to the window as I slip on my worn out black high tops.

"C'mon." He grabs my hand and helps me out the window and climbs down first.

As I climb down I can't help but to think…

'Why did I get so lucky to have him?'

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so long for this update. I've had a lot on my plate...and sadly I had to attend a funeral for a really good friend of mine. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews they mean so much to me and I'm very happy I have so many AMAZING fans I love you all! And don't worry! this is not the last chapter ! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**-Alli **


	12. Wanted

**Hey guys...I'm sorry it took so long for this...Everything just sorta hit me at once****  
**

**With the funeral and everything. **

**I've been slowly getting better and realizing that everything will be okay. **

**Thank you so much to all the prayers and reviews you guys gave me and his family. It really means a lot. **

**You guys are so absolutely amazing! Hopefully I did an okay chapter... The song used...Wanted by Hunter Hayes. **

**I hope you guys like it! **

**-Alli **

* * *

"Soul, where are we going?" I ask as I look at him from the passenger seat of his family's mini van.

"It's a surprise…" He smirks at me as he glances from the road to my face.

"Soul…you know I hate surprises." I growl darkly as I cross my arms and look out my window.

So far…all I can tell is that we're someplace I've never been, a part in the city I'm guessing. We've only been driving half an hour or something like that, and every building here looks abandoned or incredibly useless…

"Soul…your not going to turn out to be a serial killer that takes his girlfriends out to creepy building and murder them are you?" I ask with a cheesy smile.

He chuckles darkly… "You'll just have to wait and find out little angel." He takes the hand that's not on the wheel and caresses my cheek.

I smack his hand away while laughing.

"Knock it off, are we almost there?" I ask and he laughs.

"Yeah here we are." He says and parks the van in the middle of a parking lot. I look up and see the building is old and parts of the walls are chipping.

"Erm…I don't mean to sound rood or anything…but this is kind of creeping me out. What if it's haunted or something? Or…or what if the police catch us!? Than my parents will know I'm missing and I'll probably be on the news! And than mama will think I'm even more worthless and I'll never be able to get out of DeathCity because of my bad record! And-"

A warm hands rest on my lower back and pulls me into an even warmer body.

"Maka…chill out. I own the place…I bought it a while ago. Saved up some money and this…they were selling it for a really good price. After I bought this I still had money left over and bought that piece of crap motorcycle that's still not running right. The cops can't do anything. And your parents will never find out. Trust me."

Soul smiles that ghost of a smile at me and my heart calms down.

"Okay…" I trail off as he takes my hand and leads me into the building. We get to the front door….or what I think is even a door….and he kicks it open.

I flinch at the loud noise it causes.

"Sorry…this door has always been a pain in my ass." He smirks and I roll my eyes gripping his hand a little tighter as he leads me in.

"Wow…I haven't been here in so long." He mummers.

"Really? Why?" I ask.

"Because I never had a reason too, watch your step." He says grabbing my waist and lifting me up a step.

"Well this is it." he says…I'm not even sure where it is…how can he see in the dark so well? I can't see a thing other than little outlines of things.

"Um…where is it? What is it? Huh?" I say confusing myself.

Soul laughs and kisses me lightly.

"I had my old piano brought here a quit a while ago…I used to sneak out every night or early in the morning before school and play…but I just stopped." He said and I raised an eye brow.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because I forgot my muse…I forgot why I played. But you….you Maka, you brought it back. You're my new muse." I see him smile as he leans down to press a very long slow kiss to my lips.

I wrap my arms around his waist and hold him close to me…never wanting to let go…I've never been so happy…I like it.

"C'mon…I want to play for you." He says and I giggle.

"Okay…" I trial off as his hand reaches out for the door knob.

"Wait Soul!" I say and he snaps back to me.

"What are you alright!?" He asks.

"Yes I'm fine…I just wanted to say that I love you."

"I love you too angel."

He opens the door and a small light is on what I'm guessing is the black piano.

"How can you even play when its this dark?" I ask still holding his hand.

"Well…."

He says and flicks something…than the whole room glows with a beautiful light.

I look up and see a chandelier above the shiny instrument.

"Wow." Is all I say.

"The chandelier cost a little extra…but it was worth It." he smirks as he walks over to the bench and pulls off the cover on the piano.

I look around the room and see it wasn't as messy as I thought it would be. Wooden floors with black and deep red curtains on the windows. There was a chair in the corner of the room and a black and white couch in the middle of the room.

The piano was just as I suspected…a brilliant black with pure white keys that looked like they've never been touched. The chandelier above the piano as it sits just to the left of center room.

I meet Soul's gaze as I catch him staring at me.

"Do you like it?" He asks with a little bit of hope filling his words.

"Soul…" I breathe…. "It's absolutely beautiful."

He smiled that real smile…the rare one that I dream about.

He nods his head and motions for me to sit next to him. I do it without a second thought.

Every thought slips my mind as I feel him grab my hand and press a kiss to it…it felt so much different than the time Wes kissed it…it was better and felt more real…the thoughts about home and my parents were gone…the thoughts about Kidd and the girls gone…the thoughts about college and the world….gone.

Everything was so peaceful….so wonderful…as if me and Soul left Death CityNevada and went to our own private world… I was free.

"I haven't played for anyone in years…I might be a little rusty…" he says nervously and I smile gently.

"I'm sure you'll be amazing." I whisper and he gulps and looks at he keys.

He just stares and stares…

"Soul…you don't have to play if you don't want to…" The excitement that's been bubbling dwells down a little bit and sadness fills it.

"No…I'm going to play…but…erm…I wrote this piece for you a while ago…before I met you, I know that sounds a little weird but…it means a lot to me and I really hope you like it." He says and pulls up his sleeves and the excitement bubbles right back up.

He presses the first few keys and my heart already swells with joy.

I listen to the beat of the music and than my eyes snap to his face as he opens his mouth and sings…well that was unexpected.

**"You know I'd fall apart without you I don't know how you do what you do."**

He sings and I nearly faint at how sweet and perfect his voice is…it's amazing…

**"'Cause everything that don't make sense about me Makes sense when I'm with you,  
Like everything that's green, girl I need you, But it's more than one and one makes two, Put aside the math and the logic of it You gotta know you want it too,"**

His fingers glide across the keys as I watch ad listen with fascination. I'm in complete awe and my heart won't stop pounding louder and louder as I listen to the lyrics that come out of his mouth.

**"'Cause I wanna wrap you up Wanna kiss your lips I wanna make you feel wanted And I wanna call you mine Wanna hold you hand forever Never let you forget it Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted!"**

His eyes open and he looks to me and I blush as he smiles. He never stops playing, he didn't look away from me until I couldn't take it and tore are gaze away to watch his fingers.

**"Anyone can tell you you're pretty You get that all the time, I know you do, But your beauty's deeper than the makeup**** And I wanna show you what I see tonight,"**

He sings and I feel my face heat up even more…Everything inside my stomach and chest are bubbling over and I feel like a huge mushy gushy slop of love and other crap…It's the first time I've ever felt like this and its scary…but in a good way.

I look back up to Soul to see his eyes closed as he belts out the chores.

**"When I wrap you up, When I kiss your lips, I wanna make you feel wanted, And I wanna call you mine, Wanna hold you hand forever Never let you forget it 'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted!" **

I feel tears in my eyes and I wipe them away quickly to make sure he doesn't notice and stop the beautiful song.

"As good as you make me feel I wanna make you feel better, better than your fairy tales, better than your best dreams, you're more than everything I need, you're all I ever wanted, All I ever wanted!"

He noticed…but he didn't stop…he stopped playing with one hand and wiped my check than winked as he brought both of his hands down to the piano keys and snag loud and hard.

**"And I just wanna wrap you up Wanna kiss ****your lips I wanna make you feel wanted and I wanna call you mine Wanna hold you hand forever Never let you forget it Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted!" **

I give up trying to hold in my tears…this is the best thing I've ever heard… I look to him one more time and meet his red eyes as he plays by memory and sings softy to me.

**"Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel Wanted 'Cause you'll always be wanted." **

Than he presses the last few notes and the song ends.

I throw my hands around his neck and kiss him long and hard.

I've never felt this…um…Wanted before. I can't believe this is real…he wants me.

I feel him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me onto his lap kissing me just as hard and with just as much love and passion I'm kissing him with.

Our tongues battle for dominance…but of course he won…again…He might have one the battle…but I got the prize….him.

I pull away and wipe my blushing wet face.

"God Soul…that was beautiful…I'm not even sure what to say…that was so amazing and I'm sorry for crying…I'm being such a baby…I love the song and I love you…god I love you so much!"

I say to fast I'm surprised he caught it.

I giggle as I pull him into a kiss again…

"I love you to Maka…I always have." He whispers to me in our own little world.

* * *

_**Dedicated to my Best Friend... **_


	13. When Reality Hits

**Hey people...sorry its taken so long.**

**I've been sick and really busy with a few things. **

**You all can hate me! I won't blame you! **

**I really hope this chapter makes up for it though! I'm very impressed with it! **

**Thank you for all the prayers and wishes to my friends family and me it means the world to me! Really it does! **

**Thanks again for all the reviews and favorites and follows! **

**I love you all! **

**-Alli**

* * *

I guess you could say that everything was going perfect.

It's been four weeks since Soul sang to me…a whole month…can you believe it?

Everything was so amazing…my parents went on a three day trip to Minnesota…for reasons which I do not know…and came back with actually smiling faces…until they saw the Evans lawn covered with water guns and a running hose…than reality hit them…

When they take trips…everything is how you want it to be…but when you come home…you realize that there are things you may have forgotten about.

They still had no idea about Soul and my babysitting services for his family…they have no idea that I broke up with Kidd nearly a month and a half ago…they have no clue that I don't hang out with the girls anymore…

Most importantly…

They have no Idea how In Love I am with the forbidden Evans boy.

Soul sneaks me out very other night to go see a movie or go out to dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Bell had invited us over for lunch a week ago.

They were rambling about how happy they were for us and how cute they think we are…

Soul and I decided to cut the visit short though when they started talking about being 'Safe' though.

We went to the park and he pushed me on the swing…we took Nessy out to Ice cream on several occasions and we all went to the beach again.

Played football in their yard and had a barbeque and invited the Bell's over, we went bike riding on a trail around a creek and Soul even surprised me when he took me to a small grassy hill a little out of the city with a picnic blanket for dinner…

We laid there all night as he held me and I cuddling closer to him…we watched the pink and orange sky turn a dark blue and little stars coming out. We watched the moon rise and woke up just in time to see the sun say good morning.

Everything was so perfect I forgot about the world…

But as I was saying about my parents…

Reality can hit you hard when you come back down to earth.

"You and that Evans boy!? Maka what are you thinking!?" My mama screams at me pulling me by the forearm down the stairs and plopping me on the couch as if I was a 7 year old instead of 17.

"Mama…calm down…" I try but she won't have it…

Her eyes are that fierce green that Soul said he loved about my eyes.

Except when you see hers…you don't think…Awe she's so cute when she gets mad…no you think…

Holy shit…Good bye world.

"Maka look what you've done! The whole neighborhood is talking about the cute Albarn girl with Bad boy Evans! Can you believe how angry and shocked I was to be waiting in line to buy the family food and heard that my daughter was seeing someone else behind her boyfriends back! Not to mention not only are you cheating on Kidd…your going behind your fathers and I's wishes! You know how much we dislike their family!"

Of course…

After everything…

My mother hears about us over two gossiping old ladies probably buying dippers for themselves.

"Mama...please let me explain…"

I begged getting up from the couch. The carpet floor molding my bare feet in it.

"I will give you five minutes…FIVE MINUTES to explain why you are doing what you're doing…than I will call your father from the office and we can handle this together."

She said crossing her arms and glaring at me as if I just killed 70 people.

"First off…Soul's not some Bad Boy like everyone's saying. He's amazing and people should learn to mind their own business." I say anger boiling inside me…I know who Soul really is…these people have no clue.

"Second…Kidd and me are over…have been officially over for a month and half…but guess what I figured out? We were over from the end of our first date. I don't love him and he doesn't really love me...you want to know something else? He hurt me…and I can say that now without being afraid of what you're going to think…"

I say unintentionally rubbing my arms…the feeling of his rough hands tearing me away from everything I wanted.

"I love Soul…I think I always have. And he loves me...we've been together for a long time mama…and if you actually love me like you used to say you do…like the Evans family say they do…you'll let me be with him. You'll let him pick me up for dates instead of climbing through the window…you'll let me bring him over and have dinner with us…most of all…you'll show him and his family the respect they deserve…because, yeah they have a big family…who cares? They may have a messy yard and a dirty house sometimes…"

I pause and take a breath watching my mother's features…how hard and straight her face is…but her eyes are speaking another story…maybe I'm actually getting through to her.

"But…their also the most funniest, creative, and loving family I've ever met. Soul's dad…Jason, works everyday at his tool shop down the road to make sure they have enough money for breakfast or dinner! All their kids are so talented and amazing…erm…well most of them…"

Black*Star pops into my head.

"Mrs. Evans…she stays at home all day taking care of Nessy their three year old little girl. She does all the shopping and cleaning and on top of it all…she has to hear the rumors that the neighborhood spreads about her everywhere she goes. They work for what they have…unlike you and papa…who have everything they could want right at their finger tips."

I slow down a little…making sure my so called mother got the idea.

"The point is mama…you may be my mother…you and papa are the only family I have…but to me…the Evans is my true family…they care and love me… they take me anywhere with them…to the beach to shop for clothes, to the bookstore. Their always there…Liz, Patty and Tsubaki are the best friends anyone could ask for. They are so good to me and I can tell they would let me join their family in a heartbeat."

"I tried to show you how much I wanted you to love me…I tried being perfect for you guys…but nothing was good enough. With them…I don't have to try…I just be myself…my clumsy, rambling, shy self and that's fine for them."

"I love Soul…and you can't take me away from this life that I love…if you do…than I'll never forgive you." I whisper harshly and take a seat back on the couch waiting for her to jump off the chair ninja style and karate chop me…but it never came.

She just watched me…stared at me like she's never seen me before.

And then…she speaks,

"You are no daughter of mine…and I'll make sure you get that through your little head." She gets up and walks upstairs…I didn't hear from her…or see her the rest of the night…

Her words hurt me…worse than any other thing she's said…one sentence was all it took to tear me down…just when I thought I broke her down…let her see the light, she takes it all back and tells me what's what.

My house is dark and it's rainy outside.

It's funny how the weather can change due to your mood…it's been sunny all week and then tonight the weather man said to bring out our flashlights and hold up your umbrellas…this week will be the rainiest of them all.

I sit on the couch, my head on my knees and my green eyes on the TV…I'm shivering but can barley feel the cold on my pale skin.

I'm in my pajamas...green fuzzy shorts and a white camisole tank top. My black bra straps falling down my shoulders but I could care less…I just want Soul here…I want him to hold me and listen as I tell him how much I love him and how much a hate my parents…

I just want to see his eyes…his magical red eyes that glow in the dark and send me on a journey when I look in them.

What am I doing? Why am I here? Why am I not over there?

I jump up from the couch and grimace when I hear my ankles pop and crack from the lack of movement.

I don't know why…but the second I get up this horrible feeling washes over me…

"Something's not right…" I whisper to myself. As I look out the kitchen window to the Evans house…I see Jason on the porch a phone to his ear and he doesn't look happy.

That feeling won't go away and I can't stand it anymore.

The rain is pouring when I step out the door. I don't even put on shoes I just close the door behind me and take off down the steps and through my grass…jumping over the rose bush and right into their yard.

My ash blonde hair is down from its pigtails and is not stuck to my face dripping with water.

I run up the Evans lawn and up their porch when Mr. Evans notices me and his eyes widen.

"Maka? What's the matter? Why don't you have shoes or a jacket!? It's less than 40 degrees out here!" He says. The person on the phone clearly forgotten about.

"I'm S-sorry for coming over here so late…it's just…erm...can I see Soul…it's really important and he won't answer his phone…" I say playing with my fingers.

I hear Jason sigh and then wrap and arm around my bare shoulders.

"Come inside," He says and pulls me through the door I've walked in so many times before.

That bad feeling dwells farther inside me and I can't help but think the worst that's happened...but that's so hard…because I don't even know what to think.

"Samantha! Maka's here!" Mr. Evans screams through the house and I smile a little when I hear Nessy yell back, "Maky Maky!" She's never quite learned how to pronounce my name…

Wait…

It's 11 o'clock…why is she still up?

"Oh Maka honey!" Mrs. Evans says and rushes up the stairs and comes back down a second later with a towel and blanket.

"Here take these…why on earth are you not wearing a coat! Or shoes!?" She says worry written on her face.

"I'm going to finish the call…get Maka here warmed up okay." Mr. Evans says and kisses his wife then heads out the door again with a serious look on his face.

"Is Soul up in his room?" I ask as Samantha takes me to the kitchen sitting me down at the table and making some hot chocolate.

"Um…Maka sweetheart…" She trails off and my eyes widen…and think back…there was no motorcycle in the driveway when she ran up it…

No what is she thinking…Soul just put it in the garage…it doesn't even run right.

"What…What's going on Samantha...?" I ask worry and dread filling me up to where I cant see straight.

"Please can I just go see him…it's important…" I whisper and she starts to cry and I jump up from the kitchen chair and run up the stairs. I pass Liz and Tsubaki on the way up there as they call my name.

I open Soul's door and see it empty…no one's there…the beds still a mess and the floor is piled with music sheets and clothes.

Tears spill out of my eyes…already knowing…

I run back down and into the kitchen to see everyone at the table even Jason who has his head in his hands and holding Mrs. Evans.

Liz is holding Patty and Black*Star is holding Tsubaki as she cries…and Wes holding Nessy as she plays with one of his pencils…the only thing missing is Soul holding me…

"Where is he…please…please just tell me…" All eyes look my way as I hold the blanket tighter around my soaking wet body. Finally realizing how cold I actually am.

"Oh Maka…We told him not to…we told him that it was going to rain soon..." Samantha cried and Jason's arms tightened around her.

No.

"He was outside all day working on his bike…" Wes trailed off.

No.

"He said he would be right back…" Liz and Patty said.

No…

"He…he finally got the bike working." Black*Star said.

No…Please no.

"He wanted to surprise you…" Tsubaki cried.

Please…tell me this is a joke.

"He left to take it on a ride…to make sure it was safe for you to ride on…it's been 6 hours…" Jason finishes the sentence my head was screaming not to.

"B-but…no…it's impossible…I just saw him today…he was fine…he said he would see me tonight." I said tears falling down my face.

"He wanted to surprise you…take you out on it…he said he wanted to take you the Death's Diner…but…but he hasn't come back." Black*Star said.

"No…why would he do that...he knew a storm was coming…please…please just tell me he's at a motel…please…" I beg my knees wobble and I start to lose my balance.

"Maka…we haven't heard from him at all…I was just on the phone with the police station. They said they can't look for him till the morning when the storm calms down a bit. They said it's too dangerous to be out there right now." Jason says his eyes watering also.

Anger fills me up.

"What do they mean they can't go look for him? He's your son! He's your brother! He's mine! We can't just leave him! We have to go find him! He could be hurt! We have to go! I'll come with you! His phone probably got wet…he's probably just waiting somewhere…please…let's just go…who cares about the cops! I don't! We have to! He means something to all of us! We can't just let him wait! If it were any of you he would be out there searching all night! No matter what anyone told him! We have to do the same for him! We don't even need to drive! Just get a flashlight! We can walk! He can't be far!"

I cry not even caring that tears run down my face and sobs escape my throat.

Arms…tons of arms wrap around me and they all cry. I hear Patty and Liz sobbing as well…Mrs. And Mr. Evans holding back as much as they can. Wes and Black*Star doing the same as Nessy and Tsubaki cry silently.

"Maka we can't…it's too dangerous…I promise the second it lights up we'll go look for him." Mr. Evans says his voice straining.

"You have to be kidding me!" I yell and rip out of their arms.

I run to the door having every intention of finding Soul myself. I hear them following behind me as I open the door I stop.

My father…Spirit Albarn at the door of the Evans house…

"P-papa?" I ask my voice cracking.

"Maka…it's time to come home…now."

* * *

**I know this chapter is kind of a downer...but...I still hope you like it! I plan to update again soon! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**ATTENTION...**

**p.s. I've been watching a bunch of sappy movies to give me inspiration,**

**I've watched the Notebook for the first time and Titanic and P.s. I Love You...and a lot more...**

**I know I thought a long with everyone else that they said I love you too soon...**

**But the thing is...these movies showed me that when you find the 'one' you know its them almost instantly...**

**It's very possible to fall in love with someone in a matter of days...**

**So thank you very cheesy romantic movies for showing me that. :) **

**-Alli **


	14. Tell Them You'll Be Okay

**Hey People! Thank you so much for all the reviews and other such things for my last chapter! **

**I hope you all like this one! **

**The next chapter should be up on Monday! **

**I love you all! **

**-Alli **

* * *

"NO! LET GO OF ME!"

I scream my throat burning as I cry and struggle to get out of my father's rough grasp on my arms.

"Maka calm down! It's time to go home!" My papa Spirit yelled.

I heard a few of the gasps of horror from the Evans family behind me and I couldn't help but throw myself around even more.

"Maka stop embarrassing us and lets go…your mother told me I could find you…now it's pouring rain and you are making a fool of yourself! We're leaving NOW!" He yelled and dragged me down the porch and into the rain.

Than a hand wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me away.

"You listen here…" Jason started.

"She may be your daughter…but you have no right to treat her that way! She's not a rag doll she's a teenage girl. You have the right to take her home…but in no way are you aloud to harm her!" Mr. Evans yelled over the scream of wind and rain.

My eyes were widened…but not as wide as papa's.

"Mr. Evans…I suggest you hand over my daughter this instant. My favorite suit is already ruined! My hair is soaked and I have a dent in my car! You think today has been good for me!? I'm about ready to kick your ass!"

That feeling rushed back into my stomach and I ripped free from Jason's grasp.

"I'm sorry…I have to go…but not with you." I looked at me Papa.

"I'm going to find Soul. I don't care if it's rainy or windy. I love him and he could be in trouble!"

With that…I took off running down the driveway…without shoes…or a jacket. But that's okay because the second I find him I'll be warm. I'll be better.

Where did they say he went to…a drive around the block? That's not even a full 2 miles.

The rain is hitting my face…the wind is blowing my hair behind me. My lips are frozen along with my lungs. I can't breathe but I push forward. I can make it. I just need to remember…

Left foot, right foot, left foot right foot…

Left

Right

Left

…Right…

No Maka stay awake. You can do it…keep running.

I look to the sides of the road and see nothing but black. Up ahead I see a motel sign and I breathe in as deep as I can and sprint.

Once I make it to the doors I push them open and run to the front desk and the man standing there chokes on his water as his eyes widen two sizes.

"Excuse me…is there a Soul Evans here? White hair red eyes?" I ask leaning on the counter my legs shaky and arms tired.

"U-um…n-no…He's not staying in a room..." The brunette struggled with his words…probably still at shock…I mean...I probably look like a wreck…red eyes wet crazy hair…pajamas...no shoes…yikes.

"Damn it!" I yell and start to run but the small voice stopped me again.

"Um…he did make a call though…"

"Why didn't you tell me!?" I scream and run up to the desk again. "U-Um…because you yelled at m-me…"

"I'm sorry okay…it just an emergency…please when did he come in?"

"Around 6:30…"

A half hour after he left.

"What did he say?"

"He said something about his ride making a weird noise…so he was going to a shop to get It checked out…it sounded like he was leaving a message."

"Oh god…thank you sir! Have a good night!" I run through the swinging doors back into the rain and run straight into a body.

"Oh! I'm so sorry...Mr. Evans?" I look up and meet is eyes.

"c'mon Maka…I got the car…we'll go look around the block again…it's kind of hard to see I the dark." He smiled softy and placed a jacket on my shoulders.

I nodded…that's all I could do…my throat hurt too much and I didn't want waist anymore breathe…

We drove around the block twice…

We stopped around the auto shop…and we saw nothing…no sign of him. I was getting sick…sick over everything…this feeling inside me, my heart breaking, and my cold and stuffy nose, just everything…

"Maka…I can't see him anywhere…" Jason says his voice is strained and I sniffle…

"He's out here…I can feel it. We have to keep looking!" I said looking out the window…

A shine out of the dark caught my eye.

"There!" I yell and grab Jason's arm showing him where to pull off to.

The second the car comes to a stop I run on to the ground, stepping on rocks and pebbles…but it was worth it.

There lay a motorcycle on the corner of the street…exactly 1 mile away from the shop…and a mile away from home.

He was on his way home to me…

"Soul!" I yell looking around his bike…his bike that's in pieces…a handle lays to the left, the seat lays a good few feet away from the bike and the tires completely off.

"Soul! Are you out here!?" Mr. Evans booms behind me.

I walked up to his bike…and saw a part of his jacket stuck of a sharp thing of mettle sticking right out…and…and…

Blood.

"SOUL!" I scream louder…and then…my worst nightmare…comes true.

"Jason! Over here!" I call him over to the silhouette of a body lying a few yards away from the crashed motorcycle.

Jason ran past me and right to him.

I on the other hand…stood there.

And watched as he carefully flipped him over and pulled out his phone dialing a number.

There was blood…all over…

Everywhere…Mr. Evans was covered in it in a matter of seconds. I took a step closer and saw that his shirt was bled through…it looked like he was cut…badly…I choke on a sob and cover my mouth watching in horror as Mr. Evans tries to wake his son…that wasn't waking.

Soul's white hair was muddy and flat…His tan skin was pale and lifeless…his chest was barley moving up and down…his lips that I've kissed so many times were a pale pink…

He didn't look like my Soul…but he was…and I couldn't help but bawl and fall to the ground.

I heard Mr. Evans cry for help…he told his son that the ambulance was almost here…that he would be okay…

I cried louder.

And louder.

Then I heard the sirens…the wailing of the horns…that mixed with the scream of wind ...the loud drops of rain hitting the ground and the three bodies that wish the one would wake up.

Everything was louder that it really was…

They pulled off the road and parked next us…

I stood when I saw the ambulance open its doors and two men in white came to take Soul away.

I ran at them and started throwing punches.

"No! Let go of him! Soul! Wake up! Tell them that you're fine! Please! I need you Soul! Don't leave me! Let go of him! He's mine!" I scream…my eyes burning and things start to blur…I keep hitting though…I look down and see his face.

His parted lips…his closed eyes…his bruised cheeks…I can't see him like this…it's like a nightmare.

How did he go from being so happy looking…his red eyes open and powerful to closed and dull?

Why did this happen to him how did it happen to him? He's a great driver…he's so careful… I can't stand seeing him so weak and hurt…that's not like him. He's a fighter…he always has been.

"Soul! Wake up! Stop playing around! This is serious! Wake up and tell them that you're okay! Come home with me! You can see your family! Please!" I hold him closer as people try to pull me away…my arms are warm because of the blood the rain pounding on his face and body.

"C'mon baby…please…wake up for me. I love you…It can't end like this I won't let it." I whisper to him.

My body is suddenly pulled away.

"Ma'am…please stay back…he needs care…quickly." The one man loads him into the white van with a red stripes and sirens with flashing lights.

"NO SOUL!" I scream.

"We're losing him!" They call and then they leave. The doors closed and I saw my future…my everything…leave…

"Maka…lets go…we need to tell the family he's at the hospital." Jason picks me up bridal style and carries me to the passenger seat as I cry.

The whole mile home…all I think about are two things…and two things only,

1: My boyfriend in the hospital…

And 2: My father's words… 'I have a dent in my car…'

How did he get that dent?

* * *

**Thank you again! **

**Sorry if it seems kinda short...but I just want to get to the next chapter! **

**So please review and tell me what you think! **

**-Alli **


	15. Staying Strong

**Hey Guys! I know a little late...but at least its still up on Monday like I said! :)**

**I really am sorry for making the story this way...it's just...what kinda good story doesn't have some Drama in it?**

**I still hope you guys like it and I hope you don't all Hate me! **

**Next update will be on Wednesday! **

**-Allie **

* * *

The car ride home was quite…

Extremely.

Mr. Evans wouldn't talk…and I sure as hell wasn't going to.

My throat was sore and I couldn't breathe right since I couldn't get enough air into my lungs, my eyes hurt from all the tears that fell out.

Pictures of everything wouldn't go away…they were in my head I couldn't even see the road we were driving on. It was black…

I was driving a motorcycle…I was in Soul's shoes this time.

The wind was blowing…is white hair flying in his eyes…damp from the first few drops of rain…his head helmet free.

The motorcycle roaring down the road as he smiles proudly at his work. He has been working on it all summer…it's the middle of July and he's been working on it since the first of May.

Than the rain starts to pour… the wind yelling at the earth, as the rain pounds against the earth's surfaces, the engine starts to sputter and Soul curses himself. He stops by the motel and makes a call to I don't know who yet…than takes off to the small auto shop.

He buys his motorcycle parts than starts to come home…he starts his way back to me when something happens…what happened? How did it happen? Did his wheel slip on the slippery road? What if his bike stopped and he flew off? What the hell happened?

Biggest question…

Will Soul wake up to tell me…to tell all of us the question we all want to know?

What happened out on the road nearly 7 hours ago?

My eyes snapped open and I started to scream as I saw Soul's face in my head. His sad, empty…dead eyes…looking at me.

Blankets covered my body as well as sweat from my forehead down my back. What the hell is going on? Where am I?

I look around…oh…my bedroom.

My eyes widen again.

MY BEDROOM!?

WHY NOT SOUL'S HOSPITAL ROOM!?

I jump out of bed and find myself dry and in different pajamas…sweat pants and a giant t-shirt.

I run to my dresser and pull out a pair of short blue shorts and throw them on leaving the giant shirt on just using one of my hair ties to tie it up a little to make sure people know that I am wearing pants. I brush my hair and leave it lying on my back.

Then pull on my black Vans then shoot straight down the stairs…my heart pounding.

Why am I here! I'm supposed to be with Soul!

I make it to the kitchen surprisingly; I can't see right since visions of Souls limp body is still playing fresh in my head, just like it happened two minutes ago.

As I place my hand on the door knob I hear the voice that makes me want to rip my hair out.

"Maka Albarn…where do you think you going young lady?" My mother's cold voice rings out and m breath shortens.

"I'm going to the hospital. Soul's there and I have to be there for him." I say…not asking…telling.

"I don't think so …this is better for everyone. Soul's in the hospital away from you, and you're grounded here…in the house…away from them…away from him." She crosses her hands as I look at her…glare at her.

"I'm not letting you get into my head anymore mama…its over. Your games…your tricks…its over…I don't care about you…you don't care about me. We can finally stop pretending." I say with a laugh, I throw my hands in the air and wait to hear what she has to say to that.

She smiles…

"Ever since you were little I knew you weren't going to be the daughter I was hoping for. I wanted a little girl who wanted to be just like her mama…not rebel against her. I wanted her to be just like me. Learn from me, talk like me, not like some teenage little brat! You don't deserve this! You don t deserve this wonderful life I have given you! You don't deserve the clothes on your back or the food in your stomach. You don't deserve to live! You're a disgrace to this family, to this neighborhood, to yourself, and most importantly…to me. I hate you…and…and I don't deserve a daughter like you."

She finishes… I wish that didn't hurt as bad as it did…I've heard it all before…but this is the end…

'You don't deserve what's happening to you Maka…you're a wonderful girl. We're lucky to have met you, you don't deserve to be hurt leave them, leave him, he doesn't deserve you.'

Mrs. Evans sweet voice rushes in my head…her words…what she told me…she meant it… and I will not back down without a fight.

"You're right mother…you don't deserve me…you don't deserve to see my face everyday. But not for the reason you think. I'm a good person…I always obeyed you, I told you sorry when I screwed up, I stayed home alone for months on end just so you could do your 'job'! I'm tired of living up to your expectations! I'm done with it! We're finally done going around in circles! You don't deserve me…I don't deserve you! I deserve better! And that's what I finally got with Soul and his family! They love me mom! They all do! Unlike you and papa! They invite me places…we go to the beach. We have barbeques! Hell Soul even took me to meet his Grandparents! I don't even know my own grandpa or grandma! I love him! And there is nothing you can do about it! He loves me and we're going to be together…for a very long time…so deal with it. Goodbye!"

I scream and shout …getting everything out; Loving the free feeling that washes over me.

As I take off something stops me…papa's car…

I look on the left corner where a dent was very obvious, but that's not what caught my eye, the large amount of dry blood did.

No…

He couldn't have, could he?

He wasn't the one to hit Soul was he? We don't even know if Soul was hit.

"Maka…" Papa's voice says behind me and I jump and turn around facing my…erm…very drunk looking father.

"Papa?" I squeak…

"Daddy's sorry baby girl… I didn't mean to. I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't even know it was him…I was driving in the storm and couldn't see anything …a clash of lightening came out of nowhere…and…and the wheel jerked…I thought I hit a tree or…an animal of some sort. Baby…it was Soul…it had to have been…we were both on our way home and neither of us noticed we were driving right beside each other. I'm so sorry." My father confesses and my heart stops.

He has tears rolling down his face…his chest puffed out trying to stay strong. Tears were forming in my eyes and I ran up to him pushing his chest and yelling.

"Why! Why wouldn't you pull over! Why wouldn't you check and see what you hit! Dad! You could've killed him! He might die because of you! Look what you did!" I cry and he holds me crying and tells me how sorry he is.

"I know…I was stupid…I'm going to turn myself in right now…" he says and I shake my head.

"N-no…you're coming to the hospital with me and telling Soul's family…and if you can do anything for them…you'll do it… they decide your fate…not you. Now…" I wipe my eyes and look at him.

"Take me to the hospital…I need to see him."

* * *

I take it back…I don't want to see him…I can't.

What happens when I do see him? Will he be awake? Is he in surgery?

"Maka…we can't wait outside the hospital all day…people are starting to stare." My papa whispers to me. I send him a harsh glare but nod and move my feet forward.

I walk in and right up to the front desk.

"Hello there darling…what can I do for you?" She asks with a very strong southern accent.

"Um I'm a visitor for one of the patients here…he came in last night." My voice wavers and cracks a little and her eyes widen.

"Oh of course…what's his name?" She sits up in her desk hands on the key board ready to type.

"Erm…S-Soul Evans….E-V-A-N-S." I say and she nods.

"The motorcycle accident….Well honey…he's in a coma right now. No people other than family aloud…I'm sorry." She says and my heart stops.

"U-um I am family…I'm his cousin!" That he kisses all the time…

"Oh you are? Okay…um he and his family are in room #884 4th floor." She smiles sadly at me.

"Thank you." I say and Run to the closest elevator.

"C'mon, c'mon…son of a bitch!" I cry as the elevator opens and I pull my father's hand into the opening doors.

"Go, go, go!"

I chant to myself...her words ringing in my head… 'He's in a coma.'

'In a coma,'

'A coma…'

The doors open slowly but the second I can get my body through I run full speed to the room she told me. I knock on it…my heart racing and breathe shortening my forehead sweating…

And then I hear what sounds like Mrs. Evans voice say come in.

I suck in a breath and open the door…all eyes are on me.

"Maka…they let you in?" Tsubaki asks…her red eyes seem a little brighter when she makes contact with me.

"Erm…I'm you guys' cousin okay?" I smile a little and Mrs. Evans stands up and pulls me into a hug.

"Of course Hun…I'm sure he would want you here." She whispers and I let out a few tears.

"Um…Wh-where is he?" I ask and pull away looking around the room to see Liz and Patty asleep on the chairs, Black*Star and Wes sitting at the little table studying their hands, Tsubaki holding a Sleeping Nessy as she smiles lightly at me…Mr. Evans eyes look to my father…who I assume is right behind me.

"My…my papa…would like to have a word with you all." I say as I step away from Samantha and look to my dad.

His eyes widen and he loosens his tie.

"I have something…that you all need to know. It would be better if my daughter went to see Soul at this time well I tell you…" He papa says giving me a weak smile...my eye waster and I nod.

"He's right behind the curtain Sweetie…remember…he doesn't look the same right now…we don't know when he'll be able to wake up either…the doctors did as best as they could…they stitched him up and gave him medications…hopefully he'll be up in the next couple of days…but…they said it could take a few months."

I nod to what Mr. Evans told me…my heart won't stop pounding, I give my father one last look and turn to the white curtain…just before I pull it open I hear dad tell me he loves me and that they should take this out in the hall way.

I shake my head…clearing every image and thought away…

I breathe in…and open the curtain…

So much for staying strong…

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Thank you! **


	16. I'll Wait For You

**Hey People..I'm So sorry this isn't up on Wednesday like I said it would be...**

**I got my laptop and phone taken away for the day hehe...**

**But I'm here now! And here's another chapter! **

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I mean seriously! All these reviews for this one story...I never thought it would be this great to deserve all of this! You guys are all just so amazing! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**-Allie **

* * *

He was pale…his usual tan skin was almost grey like, his hair was white…but looked as dead as his pale pink lips.

Tears immediately sprung to my eyes, my bottom lip started to quiver as my eyes trailed along his body.

I walked closer to him as I heard the door shut from the Evans family, I couldn't even think about what will happen to my father right now, he knew what he did was wrong, and now he's paying for it, this is more important to me….right here, right now.

"O-oh Soul…l-look at you…" I whisper as my hand grabs his warm one.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault…I should have seen it before, I should have told you not to go out, I should have been with you." I cry as my hand tightens around his.

"Please…just wake up, prove them all wrong! They don't think you'll wake up! I know you will! And the second you do I'll be right here! Waiting for you! I promise…but you have to wake up soon…just listen to my voice and on the count of three open your eyes okay?" I tell him….well I beg him.

I close my eyes, my hands gripping onto his as I slowly open them back up,

"One," I whisper.

"Two," I say a little louder just to see if he will hear me.

"Three," I say and tears roll down my face. Not even a movement.

I know what you're thinking…this is a true love story and he'll wake up...he'll wake up and we'll live happily ever after as he rides me into the sunset on his motorcycle…but guess what…life isn't a fairy tale…

I learned all of this the second I saw the look on all the Evans faces when Soul was missing.

They were scared…they lost their son…their brother; their family member….That's not what you read about in a precious fairy tale.

This is real life, you get surprised when you turn a corner, you get scared when the lights go out unexpectedly, you're happy when you accomplish something; it's the way it works.

I've been living in a fairy tale for a while now…Soul brought me there, he took me on an adventure that I never wanted to end…he told me things that I never wanted to stop hearing…he did things to me that I never wanted to stop feeling…Soul took me into a fairy tale…but he also took me out of it as well.

When I was little and read stories about princesses and princes riding off into the sunset together…I always pictured that they died and were running off to Heaven…but now that I' older…and obviously a lot smarter than I was…I know that it means their getting a fresh start, its romantic and just what every girl wants.

I don't even know how Soul would drive into the sunset on a motorcycle…or even a horse for that matter.

This is my life…and it's never been perfect…until I met Soul…and I'm not letting this thing…this one in a life time thing slip out of my hands so quickly…I'm in love with Soul…I always have been…and I always will be and I mean it when I say that I'll be he waiting for him…until the second he wakes up.

I won't leave his side…I'll stay faithful…I'll love him with all my heart and never stop.

That's what the once in a life time thing is….true love…I know I said that life isn't a fairy tale a few seconds ago…but finding true love isn't a fairy tale that authors like to write and make up…it's something that people wish they had…it's something that authors write about when they see a happy couple…they see that spark…that spark isn't any less real than a person with blood going through their veins…the only reason it ever gets mistaken as a fairy tale…as something you only see in books and movies is because people aren't luck enough to actually find it…and they give up…

People quit before they get a chance…a chance at real love…true love…a powerful thing that keeps you whole…that fills up every crack in your heart…that feeling I have with Soul.

When you're in love…like really, really in love with someone…you're willing to give up everything for them…you're willing to risk your life just for them to stay safe. You would trade all the money in the world just to see them smile…or hear them laugh…just one more time…

You would trade your last breath…just to kiss them…to hold them…one more time…

People aren't patient enough to find that…and boy are they missing out.

But…I was just like them up until a few months ago…I was stuck in a life that just kept repeating itself…I was being abused by Kidd…my mother didn't know anything about me…and I was the neighborhood angel…but this…this boy…he opened my eyes to a world I've never seen…he's taught me so much in so little time…he's got me to fall in love with him at first glance…

And now…it's my turn to wake him up…to open his eyes…to let him see how much he's needed to the world.

I'm not going to let a coma keeps us apart.

I shiver ay my own thoughts…I can't let this get to me…he'll be awake in a few hours…right?

"God damn it!" I hear a shout and I look up at Soul to see that nothing has changed about him, his lips and skin still pale, his hair still dead looking and his chest still moving up and down slowly.

"I'll be right back…" I whisper to him and kiss his cheek, wiping my eyes and slipping through the curtain and out the door into the hall way to see my father on the floor crying and Mrs. Evans awkwardly patting his head as Mr. Evans hold's Black*Star back…a very angry looking Black*Star…

"What's going on!?" I shout as Liz and Patti glare at my father and Tsubaki has Nessy in her arms tears in her eyes and Wes is nowhere to be found.

"Oh my sweet baby! Please tell them not to hurt me!" My father gets up and rushes into my arms…like a baby would do to his mother.

"Papa let go of me! Go sit down well I talk to them!" I push him off to me and send him away.

"God he's like a giant over grown baby…" I mumble to myself and brush off my shirt…rolling my eyes when I notice he got tears on me…or…were they mine?

"Maka…do you know what your father just told us…?" Mr. Evans asks and I gulp and nod…

"Yes…I just found out this morning…He told me he wanted to tell you guys personally."

"Yes…that was very responsible of him…but…but I don't know what we're going to do…" Mrs. Evans says, her eyes watering.

"What do you mean, we don't know what we're going to do!? He crashed into Soul and left! He left him there in the rain face down and cold! We're going to throw his ass in jail!" Black*Star yells and punches the white wall…I flinch and take a deep breath…

"Star…son…we're not going to report this." Mr. Evans said and all eyes were suddenly on him.

"What?" My papa whispered…

"You heard me…Yes you made a mistake…you did a hit and run, but you said you had no idea what you hit…and that you thought it was an animal…I just need to know something…If you knew you hit our son…would you have stopped and got help…?" Jason asked and my papa stuttered…

"O-of course I would have!" He says and Jason nods holding his wife closer.

"Then I trust you…and I know you can be a good man…you proved that you're truly sorry for what you have done by telling us face to face and willing to take any consequence. Thank you for that." Mr. Evans says and my papa nods. He looks to me with a certain glint in his eyes…something's changed inside of him…something good…he's different now…I don't know how…but I think he's actually going to think this through…and try to do better…

He smiles a little and then heads out the doors…

I watch one by one as the family goes back to see their comatose son and brother…

"You coming Maka?" Tsubaki asks.

"No…I'll be back tomorrow…I need to go take care of some things. I'll see you later…please keep me updated if anything happened." I say and she smiles a little with a nod.

"Okay."

And then I walk out the doors…desperately needing to think things through…somewhere I can think in peace…

* * *

**Next update should be soon! :D**


	17. Memories Of You

**Hey People! Sorry it took me a while! I wanted to make sure I had a few chapters ready, so I've been writing like crazy**

**Hopefully this is a good chapter...I really like it,**

**Even though it's short...**

**Any way Thank you so much for all the reviews! I never thought I'd reach 200...or more for that fact! **

**I love you all so much and wouldn't be here without any of you! **

**-Allie **

* * *

Inside the building was cold, the air felt sticky and wet, it was hard to breathe but I could manage.

Crowds of drunken men and horny women surround the small bar, the bar that my papa comes to when he's bored, or lazy, or…erm…pretty much everything.

Chupa Cobras.

No I'm not here to drink a ton and forget about my problems, I'm not here to hook up with the sleaziest of men, I'm here to sit at the bar, drink a sprite and think.

Yes I know, Coming to a bar to think is the worst idea imaginable, but the people that work here are actually very nice, Joe the bartender; sweetest guy you've ever met. The waitresses, Kim and Jacky…even nicer if possible.

I used to come here with papa when mama was out on a trip and I didn't want to stay home alone, so he would bring me with him and leave me with Joe and the others.

"Hey Maka, what are you doing here at this hour?" I look up from my bar stool to see the large blonde man known as Joe smiling down at me. I look past him and see the clock to see that it was only 4 in the afternoon…wow…time really does fly.

"Oh, hi Joe….Erm…I just came here to think for a while, mind getting me something to drink?" I ask with as much of a smile I can work up.

"A Sprite?"

"Yes please."

"Coming right up." He says with a smile and I watch as he takes a glass and a can of Sprite pouring the foaming and bubbling drink into the cup and handing back over to me.

"Thanks Joe." I smile at him and take a sip, "No problem Maka, holler if you need anything else."

"I will." I say with a bigger smile and then look down to my fingers.

What happens if Soul never wakes up? What happens if his family ends up hating me….it was almost all my fault any way. I should've told him to stop working on the old bike any way. I should've been with him that day, stop him from going out, tell him about how bad the storm will be…

But I didn't.

It's all my fault he's in a coma and now I'm here, in a bar thinking about how I could've changed everything.

"God…I can't lose him…" I say out loud to myself and jump n my seat when a someone clears their throat next to me.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you!" The male voice says and I look up to meet a blonde man, with blue eyes and a few ear piercings.

"O-oh…um it's okay, can I help you?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No, but I do have a question…." He says and I turn my seat towards his looking at him.

"Yes?"

"Who can't you lose?"

My eyes widen and my heart beat quickens.

"Sorry, you don't need to share with me; I just had the same feeling a long time ago." He tells me and I nod…

"My boyfriend…he's in a coma and it's my fault…they….they say it's possible that he won't wake up…"

I say slowly, I don't know why I'm telling this stranger all of this, but for some reason…I want to.

"Why do you say it's your fault?"

"Because…I could've stopped what happened…he was in a motorcycle accident last night, he was hit and lost to much blood, I could've told him to stop with the bike, I could've told him to hang out with me for the day until the storm passed….but I didn't…And now he's in the hospital in pain all because I couldn't save him." I spill everything as the man listens and nods.

My eyes water but I've let enough tears out already; I'm not going to cry any more.

"Well…how about I tell you a story…it may help…" He asks and I look at him for a moment…considering talking to this man any longer…but I nod.

"Okay…well….it was a few years ago, I had met this girl…she was by far the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and I knew from the second she waved at me…that I wanted her…so…I asked her out, and we were happy for a long time, we laughed every day, and we talked like we knew each other since birth…she was the one for me and I knew it…so a few months later…I asked her to marry me..." He stops and takes a breath…looking at me making sure I was still listening which I was…very closely…

"Go on…" I say and move my chair closer to his…so I could hear every detail from this story.

"Well…she said yes of course….and we were so happy…but then…I don't know…I changed…" My eyes widen…

"I wanted her so much…I got so protective over her…that I was worried every time she went to the store…I was worried every time I left for work…that worry got me stressed…and when I'm stressed I drink…I drank all the time…I was becoming an alcoholic…every morning and night I would be drunk…just trying to calm my nerves, than something in me blew up when I saw her talking to another man…"

I looked at him with wide eyes, I wasn't afraid and I wasn't scared…I was curious…

"I started to hit her…All the time…I would grab her or push her…it hurt her…I know it did...but I didn't stop…I don't know why…it hurt me Just as much to see her in pain…but I guess it was me thinking that if she was scared of me…she wouldn't leave me... It worked for a little while, she would stop talking to other men…she would stay with me and laugh with me again to…"

I saw tears building up in his eyes…

"She was everything to me…but I lost her…I knew she found another guy…and I knew she was in love with him…she thought she was sneaky and would go shopping with him, but the thing is…I wasn't mad…I was hurt…I didn't beat her anymore…she didn't deserve me…she was happy with him…I could see it in her eyes after she got back from seeing him…So…when she came up to me holding his hand and telling me that she was leaving me…and him kissing her right in front of me…I let her go…"

"I knew I could've stopped them…Hell…I could've stopped the whole thing…if I didn't get so protective…if I didn't hurt her…she would still be mine…I gave up on her is what I did…and I regret it every day…I've never found another woman like her…she was one of a kind and that man is lucky…to have her… she was the best thing in my life and because I was so stupid…she slipped away from me…"

I watched as he wiped his eyes and I took a moment to wipe my own…MY heart was still beating and I knew what he was going to say next.

"Don't give up on him….don't let him go because you feel guilty…if you really love him...show him by being there when he wakes up, cause…I made a mistake of not being there…of being too stupid to care what she needed…and he needs you...it's easy to tell that you guys have been through a lot…don't let him go like I let his mother go…"

My eyes widen and it all hits me…

"You need another drink Hiro?" Joe comes up and asks and the air inside my lungs vanishes.

Hiro looks at me and winks, "Nah Joe….I'm going to go home for the night. I got mouths to feed anyway." He stands up and pays for his Coke…than leaves without looking back.

"Uh Joe! Do you know if he's married…?" I ask…

"Yes he is…he's been married for 6 years now…three children too…he's great dad…he says to thank and old friend for making him see the good in himself again." After Joe says that…I look down at my hands again…

I'm not giving up on Soul… I never will.

I run through the exit…my eyes watering and my throat burning…I run all the way back to my street until I see Soul's house.


	18. I Won't Give Up

**PLEASE READ! **

**Okay...I really don't like this chapter...Sorry if it disappoints a lot of you...**

**But I just needed a chapter to sorta...erm...fill in a few things before the next chapter.**

**The next update will be much better I promise! **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and things like that! **

**I love you all! **

**-Allie **

* * *

It's funny how you can be inspired so easily…Everything Hiro told me hit me straight to the core, he's right…

I have to stop blaming myself for everything that happened…it's time to be there for Soul and his family.

I started humming…a tune I wasn't familiar with. My eyes were sore and my throat hurt from running, I go across the yard and make my way up to Soul's window. I push it open and smirk to myself knowing that it wouldn't be locked.

I climb through it making sure not to slip and land on my feet.

My hands tapping my thighs, patting a rhythm to my humming. I look around the room knowing he has music sheets somewhere…

I just don't know where to look!

So I start with his dresser…I really hope he doesn't mind…but I really need these papers. And damn…not there.

Okay, then bed?

Nope…

Desk?

No.

Closet?

Nah…

Floor?

Of course...a huge stack of music sheets lying under his bed…typical boy. Hiding things under his bed, why didn't I think of that first?

I grab a few sheets and run down the stairs and out the front door, locking it before I close it.

Now…I just need a piano…

Where was the one Soul had? Ugh….that's over half an hour away…

Ah! Mrs. Bells!

I think to myself and run through my yard and right into the Bell's. I knock on their door and wait until one of them answers…

A few minutes later and no one opens the door and my heart starts racing again…

I knock again…over and over and over again until the door finally opens and Mrs. Bell's is standing there wide eyed.

"Oh Hi there Maka! What can I do for you? Sorry it took a while, I'm baking some cookies!" She smiles brightly and I calm down a bit.

"H-hi Mrs. Bell's…er….I was wondering if I could use your piano for a little while…?" I ask and she smiles even wider.

"Oh Maka! I haven't heard you play in ages! Not since you were a little girl! Of course you can play it!" She laughs and grabs my hands pulling me through her door.

I look around and see that Mr. Bell's isn't home yet…

"The cookies will be done in a little bit! You know where the piano is…go get it ready, I'm so excited to hear you play!" She says with a laugh and waltzes into the kitchen…the house always smells like cookies…I love it, it always made me feel better when I was younger and my parents were away.

I guess…I should've told you I play piano…I don't know if you remember…but one of the colleges I signed up for was Juilliard…for this reason, Mrs. Bell's taught me everything I know, she would give me daily lessons and told me I was a natural…it took me 2 months to get one of Mozart's piano symphonies…of course that was with doing it every day for hours on end…

But…I stopped playing…sorta like Soul did…he lost inspiration. But…now…I have this beat inside of me, this feeling and lyrics rushing in my head.

I know exactly what I want to write…what I want to sing…and I need to do it now…because I've never had this feeling before...

I don't want to lose it...

I walk into the living room and spot the light brown piano sitting in the corner of the room.

I take a seat on the bench and open the cover.

My hands glide over the keys and my eyes close as I press a few notes.

My heart races and my lungs tighten, I open my eyes again and place the sheet music on the little stand and get up to grab a pencil to write with.

I sit back down and press the C key, than the A…and then the D…I take both my hands and press down on random notes…playing what I feel in my heart right now…

I take my pencil and write down the notes I think sound good together…I start from the beginning so many times…making sure every note is perfectly placed…

I don't notice Mrs. Bell's sitting on the couch behind me and I never even heard the door open when Mr. Bell's walks in…all my thoughts are on this song, it's a haunting melody…but sweet at the same time…

I don't know what keys I'm pressing as my hands dance across them…but it sounds good; fast at times…and then slow.

I finish writing the music…but the lyrics are still running I my head…I start from the beginning again…my mouth opens…and I sing the first things that come to mind.

"I'm so tired of being here,"

I sing slowly, my voice carrying the melody…

"Suppressed by all my childish fears…"

I sing….I hear a little weep in the background but ignore it…I'm the only one here right now….me and this piano…

"But if you have to leave…I wish that you would just leave, your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone."

I sing and my eyes start to water...I hear my voice singing lyrics I didn't even know I had in me. My hands playing the music, keeping up with my voice.

"After another few hours…it's finished. Everything is done, I've sang my song so many times it's burned into my brain and probably will be there for the rest of my life.

I take a deep breath and turn my body towards the Bell's, they are both sitting on the couch, their eyes are closed and sleeping peacefully, Mrs. Bell's has a few dozen tissues laying around her as Mr. Bell's has one arm wrapped around her and the other holding her hand as he head lays on his shoulder.

I smile at them and go to the kitchen and grab a cookie and leave them a note, saying thank you.

I quietly walk out of the house, it's passed 11 o'clock at night and everything is silent, the streets are dark and the house windows show no sign of anyone awake.

I breathe in deep and make my way to the hospital….walking slowly and eyes focused ahead of me, my hands gripping my music tightly.

Once I get there a half hour later, I walk into the waiting room and up to the front desk.

"Excuse me…I'm here to see Soul Evans…I'm uh…his cousin." I say to the lady hoping she'll let me in like the last one.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead. When you get up there can you tell the kid with the blue hair that he really needs to chill, or I can put him in one of those hospital beds thanks." With that said I nod and make my way to the elevator.

I get to Soul's room and open the door; I'm met with Mr. Evans and Mrs. Looking at me and smiling.

"Hi Maka." Samantha greets me. "Hey guys." I say looking around the hospital room.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went to go get something to eat down in the cafeteria." Jason tells me and I nod.

"How's…how's he doing?" I ask.

"Nothing yet, the doctor said they have no idea when he'll wake up, he's still in a deep comatose state, the good news is, he said that Soul's in no pain right now."

Mrs. Evans tells me and something in my heart fills up a little.

"That's good to know…" I trail off looking at the white curtain around Soul.

"What do you have their Maka?" Mr. Evans asks pointing to the papers in my hands.

"Oh um…well…it's a song…I wrote…"

"Oh that's wonderful dear! I didn't know you wrote songs! Do you play an instrument?" Samantha says with joy.

"I-I-I play the…erm…piano." I say quietly and she giggles.

"That's amazing…I'm sure you are great. Would you sing it for us?" She asks and my eyes widen…

"I don't e-even have a piano…and I'm not that great, I'll mess up and I couldn't even compare to Soul, I don't want to be a disappointment and I'm sure you guys don't really want to hear me play, I mean I would love to play for you guys but I just don't have anything to play with, I'm sure the hospital doesn't have a key board or anything and I'm positive that I won't be nearly as good as any of you! I just…er…maybe I can play for you ll tomorrow…I'll bring a key board and…and then you can see..or m hear..haha you can't really see a song…but eh…you get what I mean…I'm just going to see Soul right now…"

With all of that being said I leave the two to laugh and giggle at me as I rush into the curtain.

I see Soul still lying there, he has no shirt on this time and his stitches are easy to see.

The huge scar will travel from his left shoulder to his right hip bone, my heart aches to see his eyes, and feel him grab me and hold me against him.

Every part of my body needs him…I can't go another day not seeing him…not talking to him…and not feeling him….

Wipe away a tear and put the papers on the little table next to his bed.

Ever so carefully I climb into bed with him; I lay above the blankets and slid under his arm. Resting my head gently on his shoulder. I breath in his scent…it takes over my senses and suddenly my eyes close and all I see, feel, taste, smell and hear…is Soul, I remember everything...from the moment he laughed at me for over watering my roses…watching him get pulled inside his parents yelling at him after he got caught smoking, each and every time I would accidently catch his gaze while outside reading or watering plants….every kiss and touch filled my memory…and I finally fell asleep…

With Soul…everywhere around me…

* * *

**Next update will be either Saturday or Sunday! **


	19. My Immortal

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry about the late update...again...**

**I'm sitting in a Hospital bed right now...yup...in a hospital bed...**

**Had to get surgery on my hip...that's what you get for being to wild while ****balancing on a skateboard...**

**I'm okay though! And I have my trusty laptop...so I can Update :D**

**I hope you like this chapter! I know I Do! **

**Thanks again for all the reviews! They mean so much to me! **

**-Allie **

* * *

_'Maka…He's not coming back…it's impossible. He lost too much blood, the metal from the bike cut too deeply." The doctor told a wide eyed girl with ash blonde pigtails and a petite body. _

_'No...He's alive, stop lying to me! Stop! Just stop!' The girl screamed…her eye watering…her breath gone… _

_The doctors eyes were focused…stern…of course he's seen this before…such young love…terrible it had to end so soon, because of a horrible thing at that…Death._

_Death is something you can't control…It could hit you over the head at any moment of the day…or night…rain or shine…happy or sad…it will take you. _

_You can't stop it…you cannot escape it…don't try and cheat it…there's literally nothing you can do about it…once it has you…there's no going back._

_Some people worship it…worship the wonders of Death…and how it can take a life with a breath of a dark shadow…they say that it works miracles…that no one is as powerful as it…_

_That's what Death is anyway…a dark shadow…watching in the background of a dark alley way…watching and waiting to take the Soul of a creature…_

_Yes…most people…most normal foolish people would think of it as a horrible…dreadful…fearful thing…of course it is at most times…but think of it this way…_

_Death isn't something to be afraid of exactly…it's something that takes you away from loved ones…for the time being…there's a place better than this world…some place invisible to the eyes of poor weak humans…no not even the rich and powerful can see it…it's a place that you yourself would want to go…_

_Death is a ticket out…but not like that….it's not a reason to stop living…not a reason to end your own life…not a reason to make stupid decisions to 'go out easy' Death will take you…when it's your time…because every life is important in this world…every life has a purpose…it could be a Homeless man on the side of the road with a sign asking for food…it could be the richest of men with a billion dollars…each Soul is alive for reason…some Soul's are here for evil ways…to teach us who not to be…and who to watch out for…others are there to care…to care for us and show us that we are cared for…another Soul is here for entertainment…a wild Soul…a Soul to bring us laughter…to bring us happiness...then there are the Soul's that are there for someone else…_

_A Soul Mate… _

_Those are the rarest of Soul's to find…_

_But they are the most precious…_

_Every Soul is said to have a Soul Mate somewhere in the world, a Soul Mate is a Soul that connects with your own._

_As abnormal as that sounds its true…you won't feel the flicker in your heart when you meet eyes…that's true love…much different from a Soul Mate…You can fall in love with anybody, but a Soul Mate is only one person…the one person that was made for you specifically…You won't feel all the things you do when you're in love…_

_What you'll feel is…magic…you feel that hunch in your gut…the very bottom of it…You might never find your Soul Mate…I feel bad for those people who will never know what it's like to find the person you were made for…_

_Death can take that person away…But Death will not separate you forever…_

_There are so many things you could say about Death…How horrible and scary it is…how much people worship it…Like I said…many things…_

_But…it happens…every day in this world…and sometime in the future…you'll too come face to face with it…everyone does.._

_'Maka…he's gone…' The doctor's words rung in the girls head…nothing hurt worse than losing someone you love…nothing…_

_At the moment…she died….not physically…but mentally…her insides stopped and she felt her heart beat slow…her Soul Mate was gone and he wasn't coming back…He was never coming back…_

"Maka, Wake up…c'mon…wakey wakey."

"Mn…Soul?" my voice was weak…my dream still plays in my head…the tiny red man talking inside my head…explaining….explaining death…

It gave me the chills…

"Maka! Wake up God Damn it!" The shrill voice made my eyes open wide and my body shoot upward, cracking my head against something hard.

Once everything clears up and my vision see's blue…

No wonder my head hurts so much…stupid moron has a thick skull…

"Fuck! Maka! I've been trying to wake you up for the last ten minutes!" Black*Star yells rubbing the red spot on his forehead as I use my whole hand to hold my head that's throbbing.

"Wow…I'm surprised you could tell time with your thick head!" I yell back then remember that I fell asleep with Soul last night.

I turn my head and look at Soul…still to see him asleep and unmoved…my heart falls and my eyes prick with tears…the dream has got me worrying even more…I know that Soul's MY Soul Mate…I know that we belong together...and I know for a fact that I'm so in love with him it hurts.

He can't die on me…he wouldn't leave me…I know he wouldn't.

"What's this?" Star's voice brought me out of m thoughts before I could bawl…thankfully…

I look over to him wiping my eyes and seeing him holding my papers…my song.

I move out of bed slowly and careful not to harm Soul…

"T-those are nothing…let me have them." I tell Black*Star but he holds them over his head.

"Nope…if you want them then they must be important." He snickered and held them up higher.

"Black*Star! Give em! Stop trying to bother me! I'm not in the mood!" I yell and grab his arm, yanking myself up his body my other hand reaching for my stack of papers.

"No I wanna read it!" He yells back and I think to myself…

"You don't have enough brain in your thick skull to read moron!" I say with a smirk…

"Hey! My brain is the size of a God!" He yells and pushes me off of him and runs out the curtain.

I look back and Soul and blow him a kiss then chase the blue head.

"Black*Star give that!" I scream and stop in my tracks when I see Star in his father's grip.

"Maka…ehem…I think these are yours…" Mrs. Evans wins at me and hands my music.

"Aha…Yeah…Thanks guys." I say and smile at Mr. Evans as he releases Black*Star and we all laugh when Black*Star falls to the floor.

"You may think you're a God son…but your daddy will always win." Jason smirks and helps him up.

"Yeah, yeah…You just got me by surprise old man." Black*Star dusts himself off and picks Nessy up as she crawls towards him.

"Let's go get some chocolate milk from the cafeteria." He tells her than walks out the door.

Liz and Patty are sleeping on the chairs and Tsubaki and Wes are listening to music next to the open window.

"How'd you sleep Maka?" Samantha asks and I blush…

"Er…I slept good…thanks."

"Oh Maka…you're such a sweet girl…I'm just so happy that Soul found a girl like you…" Mrs. Evans pulls me into a hug.

"Oh…well t-thank you Mrs.…erm…Samantha. I'm glad I found him to." I hug her tight.

"Maka…can you please sing us your song?" She asks and my eyes widen.

Just as I pull away and start to explain why I couldn't….

"Maka…No explaining…We uh…we brought the key board from home this morning and when we went to freshen up and shower…please Maka…we all want to hear you…" She tells me and I push down the feeling of dread inside me and nod stiffly.

"Oh Joy! Jason get the key board!" Samantha says with a smile and laughter.

"Ugh…" I groan as I watch them high five while Jason sets the instrument on its stand.

"There you go…all set up and cozy." Mr. Evans winks and I roll my eyes… "Thanks…"

I look at the small piano and think…this song is meant for Soul…so I have to sing it to Soul…

I move the key board over to the curtain and open it up, seeing Soul still hasn't moved.

I breathe in deep and let it out. I take the stool and set it up right in front of him.

"Sorry…erm…I wrote it for him…so I think he has a right to hear it as well…even if there is only a small chance he can actually hear." I explain to the Evans family who is now all looking at me.

Wes and Tsubaki took out their head phones and are sitting with their legs crossed on the floor and Mr. and Mrs. Evans are leaning against the wall looking at me with a smile on both their faces. Liz and Patty were starting to move around so I figured once I started to play they would wake up and then the doors open and Black*Star and Nessy walk in…

Great,

"Go ahead Maka…" Samantha says and I nod…turning around in the seat and place my fingers on the keys…I look up to Soul and Hit the first not of the song…then everything falls quite…

**_"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_**

**_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_**

**_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone,"_**

I sing slowly as my heart aches…the world around me gets dark and all I see is the man in front of me…Soul…

**_"These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real_**

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase." _**

The Same Soul that's been there through it all…who helped me of Kid…who helped me through my parents…who took me on dates…and who kissed me all day.

**_"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

**_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_And I held your hand through all of these years_**

**_But you still have all of me!" _**

I feel my eyes close as my fingers move swiftly across the keys , I don't hear or see anything…my voice is flying free… I Don't care that the whole family can hear me…I don't care if they can see me…this is not about stage fright…this is about getting the message through to everyone….that no matter what happens between me and Soul…

**_"You used to captivate me by your resonating light_**

**_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_**

**_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_**

**_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me..." _**

He'll always be mine…just like I'll always be forever his…

**_"These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real_**

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase," _**

I open my eyes again and I feel tears fall out…I feel myself start to shake a little as my voice rises…

**_"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

**_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_And I held your hand through all of these years_**

**_But you still have all of me!" _**

I sing the line again not bothering to look at the papers in front of me…I've played this song so many times…I've memorized every single line and note…

**_"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_**

**_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along…" _**

The song start to slow down…and I hear gasps of surprise all around me…but I refuse to stop…I don't open my eyes…I squeeze them harder…I feel Soul around me…I feel him embrace me…and hold me…kiss me…everything…I don't want to open my eyes and loose that feeling….

**_"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

**_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_And I held your hand through all of these years_**

**_But you still have all of me, me, me…" _**

I let my voice trail off as I sing that last words…my heart is racing and I can feel how many tears have fallen…my face feels soaked…that's just great…

My eyes open as I look in my lap…my fingers slowly play a few last keys then slowly slip off and next to my sides…

Nobody has said anything…and I feel like an idiot for singing…I'm not that good anyways….I should just turn around and face the humiliation…and let them tell me how bad it was…how sorry they were for making me sing it since it wasn't good anyway…

I take a breath and move my seat around…looking up and seeing the family wide eyed mouths dropped…

"I k-know I'm not that great at singing or anything…the songs probably better if someone else sung it…but either way…sorry…I knew I shouldn't have sung it for you guys! It's horrible! That's why you aren't saying anything! Ah! I'm so stupid!"

I yell at myself and close my eyes…then I hear clapping…my head snaps up but I see no movement…

My heart thumps wildly…and my throat dries up…I slowly turn my chair….and am met with Crimson…

"You are a little stupid…You never told me you could sing like that…not cool Maka."

And then that shark toothed smirk that I love

* * *

**Song: My Immortal by Evanescence :D **


	20. You Saved Me

**Hey people! **

**Sorry for the late update again...**

**I just got out of the Hospital yesterday...**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! You guys are so awesome! **

**I hope you like this chapter! **

**-Allie**

* * *

"S-Soul?" I ask…my eyes water and I can't feel my body anymore…it's like my spirit completely left me…

"How else Angel?" He smiles at me but I still can't move.

Bodies rush past me and trample Soul…Patty has him in a fierce grip on his shoulders as does Liz, Tsubaki just kissed his cheek with tears streaming down her face. Black*Star does his little handshake with him…and I swear tears were forming in the 'God's' eyes.

Wes and Nessy gave him a hug after the Girls let go.

Then Mr. and Mrs. Evans ran up to him and held him for minutes on end…All I could do was watch…in amazement…and horror…I thought he was going to die…I thought I lost the most important person in my life…

But here he is…and I couldn't do anything…I was frozen in the middle of reality and a dream… Soul was alive… he's here with me…

"Maka?" His voice rung in my head and I shook out of my daze and met his gaze…his fiery red gaze that turns my stomach and makes the butterflies take off inside me…

"Come here…" He says and lifts his hands wide open…

I feel myself stand up and walk over to him…but I don't embrace him…I don't hold onto him like I've missed him so much…even though I did… I take my hand and hit him upside the head…

"Ow! What the hell Maka!?" He yells and I look at him…finally feeling like myself again…

"Soul! I thought you were going to die!" I yell and he pulls himself up into a better sitting position.

"Well I'm here aren't I? You don't need to hit me! That hurt! He rubs his head with a fake pout on his lips.

"Why would you do something so stupid like that!? There was a storm coming and you decided to ride that death trap! I told you how many times that it was dangerous and stupid!" I yell….we both forget about the others around us…it's only me and Soul….like it should be…

"Maka how the hell was I supposed to see that fool driving next to me in the dark while it's pouring rain? It wasn't my fault and it certainly wasn't my baby's fault!" He screams back and I narrow my eyes.

"That's not the point! The point is that you should've told me...I should've done something to stop it! It's all my fault because I wasn't with you to stop from driving it!" I yell not caring the tears are streaming down my face.

"Maka…will you stop! It wasn't your fault! It was never your fault! Please just stop that!" He yells and I have nothing else to say to him…so I force my lips onto his.

I kiss him with everything I've got, my hands are in his white hair, gripping tightly never wanting to let go. After a few seconds Soul responds and wraps one whole arm around my waist and back and pulls me closer, being careful for the stitches and one hand resting on my cheek, moving softly up and down.

He kisses me like he never has before.

His lips warm against mine, his body practically eating me…just the way I like it…I feel safe again I feel whole…I feel like myself…

His arm running up and down my back as his fingers play with my hair…

Then just as I feel his tongue press lightly against my lips…

"Ahem,"

We pull apart light headed and red in the face.

"Nice one Soul." His older brother Wes smirks at us and I hide my face in his neck. My hands lightly on his chest being sure not to touch his wound.

"Oh God….Soul we just made out in front of you parents!" I whispered in his ear and he pulled me into a tight hug and chuckled.

"I don't mind, I don't think they do either, I'm just happy I can hold you again, I missed you so much angel."

"I missed you too Soul….I missed you so much." I tell him, leaning my head on his shoulder and neck, breathing in his scent…yeah…he needs a shower, but he still smells like my Soul.

"Anyway…I think it's about time we called the doctor in…" Mrs. Evans smiles at us as I pull away from Soul…still sitting in his lap…

Wait….when did I get here?

Oh well,

"Um…The Doctors already here," The grey haired Doctor smirked as he leaned against the wall.

"You're the Cousin right?" He laughed when I covered my face with my hands….

"I'm sorry," I said through the laughter of the room.

"It's quite alright, I understand what he means to you, and these Hospital rules are insane."

"You told them that you were my cousin!?" Soul laughed and I hit him again.

"Yeah, So what they wouldn't let me see you if we weren't related or some crap! Big deal!" I say with a blush spreading across my face and down my neck up to my ears.

"It's cool Maka…I think its sweet you lied for me." He winked at me and played with my cheek. I smack away his hand and get off his lap…fixing my skirt a blush still fresh on my face…

I mean seriously…I had a hot make out session in front of his parents and siblings…AND THE DOCTOR!

Who wouldn't be blushing!

Soul…of course.

"So Soul…how are you feeling?" The Doctor asked.

"Ahem…well I'm feeling a lot better," He looked at me, "Now." Then winked.

I groaned loudly as Mr. Evans, Black*Star and Wes all laughed.

"You men are so ridiculous," Liz said and Tsubaki and Patty nodded.

"Well that's good; let me check your stitches to make sure your wound is healing correctly and make sure nothing got pulled." Dr….er…I think his name was Stein…but I can't read his name quite well...said pulling on gloves.

We watched as Soul pushed the thin blanket off of himself and looked down at his chest…seeing his scar for the first time

"Wow…this is…it's…" He trailed off and my stomach fell.

"It's so cool! Look at this! Do you know how badass this makes me look!" Soul said, all laughed but me…this wasn't cool…he's scarred for life…because of what happened…because I wasn't there to protect him…just like he protected me from Kid, and the girls, and myself.

I just want…want a chance to save Soul.

"This is healing very nicely…it was an honor to stitch up a specimen like you Soul…I wouldn't mind doing it again..." Stein said…none of us said anything, we just watched as Stein shook himself out of whatever daze he was in.

"Anyway, I recommend a good hot shower and you'll be feeling much better, if you handle tonight well, you'll be able to leave the hospital tomorrow morning and come back in two weeks for me to remove the stitches." Dr. Stein tells us and we all nod. Soul is still looking at his chest admiring it.

Wow

"Okay thank you Dr. Stein." Samantha says and we watch until he leaves the room.

Then everyone was around Soul asking questions, telling jokes, making sure he's fine, and just simply catching up.

I stood there awkwardly waiting for a moment to catch a glimpse of him and his amazing eyes.

When Black*Star moved a smidge, Soul and I met eyes, he smirked at me and I smiled a little.

"Hey guys, I'm a little hungry….erm…correction….I'm starving can you guys go get me something to eat?" He asks and in the next two seconds everyone is gone…except Mrs. Evans.

"Mom…" Soul trailed off…Samantha was just standing there smiling.

"Mom," he said again.

"Yes honey?" She asked innocently.

"Can you go…get me something to drink…?" Soul raised a brow.

"Oh of course! C'mon Maka!" She grabbed my arm and started to drag me with her.

"No wait mom! Can me and Maka please have a few minutes together! Alone!" he says annoyed.

"Oh…_oh_…. Of course sweetie, why didn't you just say so?" She smiled then left the room.

"Maka…come here." Soul tells me and I rush into his open arms, tears falling down my face and I can't stop sobbing.

"Oh S-soul! I'm s-s-so glad you're here! I don't k-know what I w-would've done wi-without you!" I cry into his bare chest.

"Maka, I'm always gonna come back to you. Always, I love you." He whispers to me kissing my head and holding me closer.

"I-I love you too Soul…I just wish I could h-have saved you." I calm down…still crying though…my shoulders shaking as I try and steady my breath.

"You did save me Maka." He tells me and I look up to him, I open my mouth to tell him no I haven't when he presses his lips against mine.

"Hush…yes you have. You saved me from the second I saw you trip on a scooter outside my house, I don't know how, but you did, you made me want to start being better…a better person. And the first time we kissed…I swear right then and there I became a new person. I've always seen you, and I've always had a crush on you, but I never thought we would be something…but look at us now. We're here…in this moment…me holding you and you holding me…you saved me from myself…you saved me from my future…from everything I could have been..to something I want to be…I want to be with you…forever…and before I met you…I had no idea what I wanted…so hush…I'm right…"

He tells me and I laugh,

"You're amazing…Soul you're just amazing…everything about you, I don't know how I got so lucky." I tell him and kiss him hard; after we pull away he smirks.

"I am amazing huh?" He winks.

"Yeah…you'll be even more amazing if you'll go take a shower!" I smack his arm and we laugh.

"Okay…lets go." He laughs at my wide eyed expression.

"Not like that! I need some help walking… feel so weak." He says and I swallow hard…

"Er….I knew that." I say helping him out of bed as he wraps and arm around my shoulder and mine around his waist.

"No you didn't! You were thinking naughty thoughts about me!" He laughs as I squeak.

"It's okay Maka, who couldn't I'm a cool guy remember?" He chuckles as I blow the hair out of my face annoyingly.

He presses a soft kiss to my cheek.

"But I'm only your cool guy." He says then walks forward.

"You got that right." I say back to him and we both walk to the nearest shower stall in the hospital.

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**I just got out of the hospital Yesterday and I'm feeling much better thank you! **

**Yes I was dancing on a Skateboard going down a hill...I have no idea what's wrong with me ;) Haha **

**Thank you all for caring! I and to get surgery and am now in a cast...which sucks. **

**But I'll still be updating! Thank you again guys! I love you all! **

**-Allie**


	21. You're Future is My Future

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the prayers and wishes about my hip! It means a lot! **

**I am feeling better but sadly have to get another surgery to be able to dance again...**

**I'll try my best to update frequently I promise! **

**Thank you for all the reviews and stuff! You guys are so amazing! I love you all and I hope you like this chapter! **

**-Allie **

* * *

"So I'll be able to go home today?" Soul asks Dr. Stein early the next morning as he was examining his stitches.

"Well by the looks of it, I'd say yes. How are you feeling? Did you sleep well last night? No problems?" He asked and we all looked at Soul.

I slept in the same bed with him last night again, as far as I know we both slept great.

"Yeah…I slept pretty damn amazing." Soul said in my direction and threw a wink at me.

I rolled my eyes and blushed a bit as I remembered his arms around my waist as my head leaned of his chest, carful to not touch or reopen his wound.

The way he whispered little things in my ear to help me fall asleep was burned into my brain, the was his lips barley grazed over me…and how hot the felt when he kissed me…

Okay…Maka chill out, you're at the hospital with your boyfriends family…while your boyfriend is laying In the hospital bed…stop…

Phew…that was close…I almost tackled him just for that same feeling last night, it was incredible to lay in his arms all night…his warm, strong, big arms…

Damn.

"Maka?"

I heard my name be called and my eyes snapped open.

I looked to my right to see Tsubaki and Liz looking at me weirdly as Stein called m name again.

"Y-yes?" I ask and feel my face heat up several degrees.

"Are you alright there? You've been standing there with your eyes closed for more than five minutes." Stein told me and I groaned.

"Yeah…I'm fine just…erm…a headache." I tell them and he nods.

I meet Soul's red eyes and he gives me a knowing smirk, he knows I don't have a headache, he knows I was thinking about last night, just like he was.

"Alright Soul," Stein starts making him leave our private conversation and look to him.

"You can leave at any time today that you feel up to it, be back in a few weeks, I'm going to say 2-3; whenever you feel or see the stitching coming out. And I'll remove them and you can be on your marry way." Stein told us and then his eyes grew darker.

"I can't wait to work on you again….you are so interesting…a great experiment indeed…" Then we watched as he shook his head and his grey eyes return the faded smoke color like usual…

"Um…Thanks?" Soul said and Mr. Evans chuckled a bit, and then stopped after Mrs. Evans wacked him in the chest.

"Great…so Soul…when do you want to leave?" Samantha asked.

"Right fucking now!" He started to get out of his bed, untangling himself from the thin sheets.

"Okay your father and I will go sign you out and fill out the paper work." She smiled and took her husband's hand heading for the door, "Oh Wes…why don't you take the others back home, get it cleaned up and stuff before we get there."

She smiled at her children as they all nodded and left the hospital room behind them.

"Well then…I'll be on my way, I'll be seeing you Soul in a couple of weeks, stay safe, don't do anything dangerous or something to reopen the wound...wounds are harder to fix the second time." Stein warned and Soul gave him thumbs up as he stood out of bed.

"Don't worry Doctor…He won't be doing anything while under my watch." I sent a stern glare in Soul's direction and he just laughed…then Stein laughed.

"Hey what's so funny!?" I yelled stomping my foot on the ground.

"N-Nothing Maka…it's nothing." Soul said between laughs.

"How are you going to stop him from doing anything? Maka no offence…but you're not the biggest or tallest person out there…I…I mean…he's twice your size!" Stein said wiping tears away from his eyes.

I glared at both of them and thought for a second….

Hehe…

"MAKA CHOP!" I scream loudly and slam my book into Soul's uninjured head…that is now injured.

Then I look to Stein…wide eyed and frozen in place.

"MAKA CHOP!" I yell and hit my hardcover 780 paged book onto his head.

"That boys, is how I'll get you to listen to me." I crossed my arms and walked out of the room with a smirk on my face and stayed in the waiting room till Soul was ready to leave.

* * *

An hour later the papers were signed and Soul was ready to leave the hospital dressed in a loose pair of black jeans and an orange t-shirt, his favorite leather jacket was ruined the night of the accident…he was deeply upset when I broke the news to him.

I'll probably get him a new one as a get well present.

"Ready to go Angel?" He smiled at me and my heart stared to flutter… I smiled back at him and pressed a kiss to his freshly shaven cheek. His hair was stark white again and uncontrollable like always, his eyes were that deep crimson they've always been; no more grey hair or dead red eyes. Its Soul…he's back, my Soul is back.

"Yeah…I'm ready, how are you feeling?" I asked as we walked out the sliding glass doors looking for the van the Evans left us, they said they would gladly take a taxi and have us drive back home.

"I'm feeling a lot better. The medicine really helps to take the pain away, but it is sore whenever I move my arms or breathe into much." He tells me honestly and I feel sorry.

"I'm sorry Soul, I wish…I wish there was a way to take it all away, even if for a minute." I whispered to him and I could feel his eyes on me as I looked down at the parking lot road.

"Well there is something that might take my mind off of it…" He trails off and my breath hitches and heart rate picks up as I feel his hot air hit my ear.

I look up to him feeling my face redden and my throat dry up.

Then his lips are on mine. He presses harder and harder, pushing me back making me walk backwards till my back hits something. The van I'm guessing but it's kind of hard to actually think or guess when his tongue is battling with mine.

One hand is on my hip, holding…pulling, me closer to his warm body. The other is on the van, next to my head, locking me between him and the vehicle.

My heart was pounding a hot blush spread down my neck and up to my ears; as my hands hold his head in place, my fingers curling in his white hair, he did a low growl and bit my bottom lip and it was my turn to moan, the feeling of his sharp, shark like teeth was to much for me not to moan.

He stepped into me as close as he could and then released my lips and sucked in a breathe and a hiss of pain.

Oh…his chest.

"Ouch," He groans out and holds the middle of his wound.

"I'm so sorry Soul! Was it my fault? Did my hands touch it or something or was it my body?" I said rushed and he chuckled.

"No…I stepped into you and I guess you're not so tiny tits…" It took a minute for me to get it and then I made a slight squeak and hid my face in his neck.

"Uh…stop embarrassing me! I was never tiny tits! I may not be as big as some girls but I'm a B! That's not so bad!" I yell embarrassing myself further.

"Mm…no it's perfect." He whispered in my ear and I breathed in through my nose and lightly let it out of my mouth.

The things this boy does to me, the way he makes my stomach fly off to Neverland and back again and the way he makes me want to smile every time I look at him, the way he kisses me…and the way I feel like I jumped into a Volcano and melted.

He's always on my mind…and I just…I just love him…that's it…I love him.

"I love you…" He whispered to me and kissed my forehead as if he read my mind; it wouldn't surprise me if he could, he always knows what I'm thinking.

"No…I can't read your mind Maka…I just love you and need you to know…I want to tell you that every day, tell you how much I love you and how beautiful I think you are. I want to wake up holding you…just like this morning…and I want to fall asleep with you In my arms…I'm going to do that, We have a future together…you're 'my' future…and I'm not letting you go." He kissed me again and I held in the tears of joy.

"I love you too…I love you so much Soul it hurts, you 'are' my future…you're my everything." I tell him and kiss him one more time before giggling and slipped into the passenger seat of the van.

He climbed into the driver's seat put the key in and started it up, one hand on the wheel the other holding mine.

I could picture every second of my life with him. I could picture our wedding, our marriage…I could picture children…a family, a happy one, not like mine, Soul and I's family. I could picture everything up until death. Everything has him in It. Every dream I have revolves around him; every day dream…every breath revolves around Soul Eater Evans.

My Soul Eater Evans…

* * *

**Next update should be soon! :D**


	22. Starting To See A New Light

**Hey you amazing people. **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated...I got out of surgery last night...I'm All better! Yay! **

**So I should be updating regularly again! **

**PLEASE READ! **

**I have only a few chapters left.**

**One more big twist then the end! **

**I hope you like it! **

**-Allie! **

* * *

I've been staying at the Evans for the last few days….for several reasons.

1: I'm not ready to be that far away from Soul yet…even though he's right next to me, I just need to be able to see him every second of the day; call it desperate, cal it needy, I don't care…I need him.

2: I got kicked out, yep, my mother told me that if I wanted to be an Evans, and act like one then I should go live with them. I thought she was lying of course…but after I came back from dinner with Soul my stuff was thrown on the lawn.

It didn't even look like it was thrown out the door…it looked like it was thrown out from my window. My pillows and blankets, my stuffed frog papa won me when I was 2 at the fair and all of my clothes…my shirts and jeans, shorts and shoes and all my beanies…and then of course my underwear and bra's…Soul was blushing the whole time he helped me pick those up.

Jason and Samantha took me in without a second thought.

Their house was already so pact full…I was going to stay with Liz and Patty in their room, but…they had no room on the floor because of all their mess.

Tsubaki gladly let me sleep with her…but Nessy kept me up all night since they share a room, Mrs. Evans said that since Tsubaki was the most quite out of her children that she would make the perfect roommate with Nessy, when she naps Tsubaki never wakes her up and when she sleeps for the night…Tsubaki is the perfect roommate….

I didn't even think about sleeping in Black*Star and Wes's room…yikes…

The next night I slept on the couch downstairs and woke with a horrible back ache and sore legs, from having to crunch up to fit nicely.

The next night…I gave up…I took the couch cushions off and lined them up on the living room ground; lied down a pillow and folded the blanket on top of me.

I know you are all are thinking….

'Why doesn't she sleep with Soul?'

'Why don't they just share a bed? They've done it before.'

Well….because it would be awkward since the door would stay open and Soul's beds not that big…

And that was a hospital bed thank you very much! It was a curtain surrounding us not a wall! And his parents probably checked on us every 10 minutes!

So I slept on the floor…and work up against a strong, warm, bare chest.

My eyes fluttered open to meet Soul's gaze as he watched me.

My eyes widened as I realized I was in Soul's bed, his warm black blanket covering the both of us; his arm wrapped over my waist holding me close and both our heads on one pillow out of four others.

My hands were curled in front of us laying flatly on his chest as my eyes waltzed over his face.

Looking at every detail…his cheek bones and chin, his lips…his nose and forehead, then his eyes.

I looked right into his deep red eyes…wondering how it happened…how he had the most rare…most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, how did he get all of these traits...these amazing traits, his stark white hair and red eyes, his naturally tanned skin…that's always so warm and sweet.

Then,

"I love waking up with you in my arms." He said to me.

His voice…his deep husky voice that always manages to send a shiver down my spine.

"Hmm…Soul what am I doing in bed with you, I fell asleep downstairs and I should be downstairs…" I grumble needing to get up but just can't because…uh he's just so intoxicating!

"Maka…" He chuckles squeezing me tighter to him.

"You were on the floor…on my couch cushions…I came down to get some water and to check on you; you were shivering with only a small blanket on you, so I picked you up and brought you here."

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"And besides…you talk in your sleep." He tells me in a playful tune then full on laughs at me when I gasp and sit up quickly covering my mouth.

"What did I say!?" I ask him urgently.

"Ah…this and that." He winks at me, flipping over to be on his back while his hands come up and fold behind his head; giving me a perfect view of his bare chest.

"Tell. Me. Now!" I yell/whisper to him and shove his stomach.

"Ugh!" He grunts and glares at me.

"You said how warm and cuddly I am…how much you love me…how much you love sleeping with me….and how incredibly cool you think I am."

I blush forty shades of red, all over my body…I mean I feel my blush go to my toes!

"I-I d-did not!" I stutter and cover my face.

"Okay…maybe not the last one…but you did say all the others." He laughed as he told me.

"Oh and I love you too Angel…You told me how much you love me over and over last night…I mean don't get me wrong…I love hearing you say you love me…but seriously I was exhausted!" He said and then laughed when my blush deepened.

"Will you just shut up!" I say in embarrassment.

"Maka loves me! Maka loves me! Maka loves me!" He sings quietly poking my head…and then I lose it.

I jump on top of him catching him off guard and start to hit him in the chest and shoulders.

He groans and tries to push me off of him, grabbing my upper waist and pushing…or trying to flip us over.

Nothing was working…and I was winning until he started to tickle me.

"No…wait! Stop that! Soul!" I say between laughs.

"Nope…Not until you say I win." He smirks and takes advantage of our battle and flips me on my back as he hovers over my squirming body. His fingers lightly pinching my stomach and lower waist.

"N-no! Never!" I still laughing and trying to push his hands away.

"Alright then...you made me Maka." He says then sucks in a deep breath….and the next thing I know…he's blowing it all out on the spot where my neck and shoulder meet…like you do with a baby on his tummy.

"Okay! Okay! You win you giant dummy!" I yell to him my stomach hurting form laughing so much. He stops instantly and smiles in victory.

"Remember that on this day…at…" He looks to his alarm clock.

"7:12 am Maka Albarn…the love of my life, told me I won!" He said cheekily as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"You are such an ass." I tell him and he laughs at me…but stops and just looks at me. His eyes piercing into mine…holding his gaze I examine his face as it gets closer to mine slowly.

"Soul?" I whisper finally…when his lips are barley touching mine.

"You know I love you right…you're the best thing that's ever happened to me…that's ever happened to my life." He whispers, pulling back a little to look me in the eye.

"You're mine...and will be forever, I'm going to marry you one day Maka Albarn…and then you'll be Maka Evans…with a shiny ring on your finger for everyone to see who you belong to…I love you…I love you so damn much it hurts." He tells me and my eyes water.

"Oh Soul…I love you too…so much." I tell him and he kisses me.

He kisses me like he did out in the hospital parking lot…but it felt different. It felt more real…it felt like I could see the future in this kiss…like he was promising to have a future with me…and I couldn't help but let a few tears fall as I kiss him back with just as much passion.

My hands holding his hand in place as his hold himself up by the side of my head resting on his pillow.

His lips are in the middle of dancing with mine when we hear someone clear their throat behind us.

We pull apart and look and see Mr. Evans smirking at us.

"Came down to see if Maka was okay…turns out you got it covered Son." He tried to cover his chuckle when we both blushed and Soul groaned.

"Yeah dad…I got her taken care of thanks." He said sarcastically and flumped over to the other side of the bed.

"Good morning Maka." Jason smiles to me and I giggle a nervous good morning back to him.

"Breakfast should be ready by 9 I'll see you down there." He walked out the door and Soul sighed…then he stuck his head back in and mentioned,

"I better be the one to walk her down the aisle at your wedding." He winked at me and I flushed.

"DAD!" Soul yelled and threw a pillow at his father's head.

Once Jason shut the door we heard him laughing all the way downstairs.

"Well that was romantic." I giggle and Soul growls jumping back on top of me.

I squeal in the progress then start to laugh when he starts to tickle me again….oh no…not this again.

* * *

"So how did you sleep Maka?" Mrs. Evans asked me as I helped her clean the dishes of the dining table.

I blushed thinking about this morning…and last night…I mean seriously, I always sleep twice as good when I'm with Soul and when his arms are around me.

"I-I uh…slept great." I stutter a little and curse myself for doing it.

Samantha laughs, "It's alright dear, Jason told me this morning. I was starting to wonder if you and Soul were in a fight or something; since neither of you asked to share a room." She told me and I blushed a little deeper.

"Well…I just thought that since we're together you guys wouldn't want us to share a room…or a bed for that matter…" I trial off and she smiles.

"Honey, I trust you and my son enough not to have sex at this time, I mean both of you have seen what a trouble it is to have children…and I want you both to be older and ready to take on that responsibility. Yes it is a beautiful way of showing each other you love each other…but I know that you both will wait until…um…you are both sure of this…and you don't live in my house." She giggles and I blush and hold my face in my hands.

"Please Mrs. Evans…you have nothing to worry about, I would never do that with Soul. Oh- wait I mean I would…and I will…but, er I mean we are going to wait! We've never talked about it before but I swear I will not do it in your house! Probably somewhere else! But…but later! Not like later today, I mean when we're older…and we have our own place! If he even wants our own place…He said he's going to marry me…but not like now! He means some day…and we will wait…I promise you won't have to worry about anything like that! I love him he loves me that's good enough pleasure to me! Hopefully to him to…but…er….yeah I love him...um…thanks for breakfast! I have to go do some…er….stuff at the library!"

"Okay Sweet pea! Have a good day!" Mrs. Evans laughs behind me as I run out the front door.

My face was red, my hands sweaty...that…was just weird. What was I saying! Why would I say that! Of course I love Soul! Of course we're going to wait! At least until we move out!

Ugh…I'm talking to myself again…great.

"Owe!" I say suddenly as I hit someone on the sidewalk.

"Ouch…that hurt…" The person says and I freeze in place.

My eyes widening as I recognize his voice.

"Maka!" He yells.

"Kidd?" I say back and I pull myself off the sidewalk ignoring his hand.

"I was just coming to find you! I have some great news!" He tells me and I'm impressed to see that he's not a drunk, his golden eyes shining full and bright like when I first met him.

"What is it Kid…I don't have time for this. I have to go to the library." I tell him folding my hands in front of my chest.

"I'm getting better, I've gotten help and I haven't had a drink for over two weeks, my father got me into therapy and he's really encouraging me to do something better with my life. My symmetry OCD is getting better as well. My life is turning around and I can finally realize how messed up and wrong I was in the past, I came here to tell you how sorry I am…and how much I really did love you, you were there for me through everything. I'm so sorry for hurting you and for taking away part of your life. I really do mean it Maka…please forgive me..I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life."

The way he looked at me…the way he said he's sorry, he really means it I can tell he's truly sorry for everything…wait did he say…

"How much you Loved me?" I ask…curiously.

"Yes loved…I realized that we were never made for each other. What I thought was love was actually power…and I'm sorry I forced you to stay with me…I don't love you, I know you love Soul, and you guys are perfect for each other, I'm happy you met him…I'm happy he took you away from me…I'm starting to see the world in a new and better light…"

He told me and my eyes started to water.

"I'm really happy for you Kid; I'm glad you're getting better and I hope you keep on getting better and find someone. You deserve it Kid…with all the work you've done."

I smile at him and for once…I actually smile at him…a real smile that I'm sure he's never seen.

"Thank you Maka…I hope that sometime in the future we can be friends, I'll let you be on your way…have a great day." He tells me and I wipe m eyes starting to head the other direction when he calls out to me again.

"Oh Maka! I got my letter! I'm accepted into Duke University, I wanted you to be the first to know you should check your mail; see if you got anything." He tells me with a wink and a smile.

I swear my heart stopped for a second and my eyes widened. I forgot about all the colleges I applied to…all the colleges so far away…all before I met Soul and had a future I was looking forward to…

I started to run back home…back to the place where I grew up…and back to the place where my life changed…

My legs pushing me faster and faster until I see my house in the distance. I slow down…suddenly I don't want to know…I don't want to read the letter that says my future…that's going to change my life, because either I stay here…with Soul the love of my life…or I go and live my dream…what I've been waiting for all these years.

I get closer and closer to my mail box, I pass Soul's house and see them all through the window. Soul, Wes and Jason went to work after breakfast…but I saw Nessy and Liz…Patty and Tsubaki and Black*Star helping Samantha out with cookies…

I look back to my house and reach for my mail box…opening it slowly…seeing all the envelopes…the mail hasn't been checked forever…I could easily tell.

I pull out all the mail…I'm sweating and my heart is racing…I hear the blood moving in my body everything is so quite…and seems so calm…but everything is so wild and crazy inside of me. I should just throw this all away. Leave it all behind…

But I need to know…I need to see what…what I worked so hard for…to see if all those years of dreaming and wishing…working so hard really paid off…

I look at the first letter marked 'Spirit Albarn' and throw it to the ground. Another for him and then another. Then 'Kami Albarn' I throw that to the ground as well, my heart rate speeding faster…to unbelievable speeds that a chaetae or race car would be jealous.

'Maka Albarn' one reads and I get a flicker of hope…then I notice it was just a letter for a bill that my mother makes me pay…

I roll my eyes and throw the rest of the mail to the ground…not caring. My life is different now. I have a new dream.

Then I look down one more time and see a letter that stands out. A light red envelope with bold letters…and the name Maka Albarn.

My eyes widen and I slowly reach down…It says 'Juilliard' on it…the one college I've always wanted to go to…

I start to open in unconsciously my fingers doing what they want.

I pull out the paper….and start to unfold it.

I see my name on the top of it…I see the writing…and my life flashes before my eyes…as I read out loud.

"Congratulations Maka Albarn."


	23. My House Without Windows

**Hey Guys! Happy Friday! ;)**

**Here's the next chapter! Warning...it's a sad one.**

**Thank you so much for all the prayers and wished about my leg! It means so much to me! **

**I'm thinking 2 more chapters...then the end...sadly :(**

**Please enjoy! **

**-Allie **

* * *

_"Congratulations Maka Albarn." _

Those word playing in my head as I walked back to the Evans house with wide eyes…you would think my heartbeat would be sky rocketing…but it wasn't, it was still…I could barely hear it going…or more like feel it.

My blood drained and my throat dry.

What can I do?

There's nothing I can do.

I'm not leaving him…he's my new dream…he made my dreams come true…

I got accepted…yes…into the college I've always wanted to go to… they said my piano playing and singing were something they would love to have at their school.

Sure anybody would probably leave…and go to this once in a life time chance…but I can't, Soul and I have already been through so much together, and I'm not leaving him.

"Soul!" I call into the house as I open the door.

"Soul…I need to tell you something," I call out. I hear something crash in the kitchen and a few whispers.

I stop in the living room and raise an eyebrow.

"What the heck?" I ask myself and take a step forward.

And then another…

And then I'm met with the kitchen door.

"Is everything alright in…here?" I trail off as my eyes widen. In the kitchen I see the Evans…all of them. Tsubaki's eyes are widened to the size of saucers as she looks at me.

Liz and Patty look like a deer in headlights…as their mouths are hung open wide.

Black*Star has his face in his hands and you can tell he's breathing hard. Wes is holding Nessy not looking at me but to the ceiling.

Jason is holding Samantha in a tight hug looking at me with sorry eyes.

As Samantha looks to the ground.

I finish looking around the kitchen…my feet together and back straight as I look in the middle of the room.

"Maka…it's not what it looks like." Soul said warily. His shirt removed and his scar visible…still bringing a pain to my own chest to see it.

But that's not why my eyes widen and I can finally hear my heart racing again…pumping loud through my body.

The reason why is the tall girl with perfect pale skin and long beautiful red hair…standing side by side with Soul…with her fingers tracing the scar.

Her blue eyes shining with Curiousness as she looks at me.

"Hi there! I'm Abby!" The girl says in a cheerful voice as she slowly removes her hand from my boyfriend's bare chest, and walks up to shake my hand.

Something doesn't feel right…

So I don't take her hand…I look at it as I feel all eyes on me…

"M-Maka," I tell her my name.

And realization flickers in her eyes.

"Oh! You're the new girl!" She says smiling at me showing her perfect straight teeth…white like pearls.

"What's going on here?" I look behind Abby and to the family.

"Maka…this is…um…Abby, my Ex." Soul says walking up to me pulling the shirt over his head.

My throat dries and anger wells through me. I'll probably feel the hurt later, but right now…anger is all I feel.

"The girl…who…left?" I said breathlessly. Remembering the story Soul told me in the van the first time we met...

Officially.

"Oh so my Soul has been talking about me." She winks at Soul and I'm ready to punch her.

"Your Soul?" I say venom dripping out of my mouth.

"Well…technically we never broke up huh Souly?" She says wrapping her arm around his. Her small body looking petite against his and I wondered if that was what I looked like next to him.

"Abby please…can we discuss this…um…not right now?" Soul says and my eyes snap to him. He flinches a little when he meets my gaze.

"Sure thing baby, can we go get something to eat...how about the crappy little Diner down the road?" She says and something inside me brakes at the way Soul looks at her…his eyes…I don't know what it is…confusion? Displeasure? Love?

What?

"Maybe later Abby." He tells her and when I see her get on her tippy toes her lips puckering…I jump.

"Maka No!" I hear someone shout, and then two bodies are holding me…I look back to see Wes and Black*Star holding me. Nessy in Tsubaki's arms…And my body shaking.

"Let go of me! What is she doing here! She doesn't belong here!" I shout and she hides behind Soul…I don't care about that…I care that he reached behind himself to grab her and keep her away…from me.

"Maka…please…stop this…can we talk about it?" Soul says calmly but his are anything but calm.

"What!? After you take her to that 'crappy little diner'? What the hell is going on!?" I scream yanking my arms trying to get them free of the boy's grip.

"Let go of me God damn it!" I shout angry tears rolling down my face.

"Maka…calm down sweetie." Mrs. Evans said.

"No! Don't tell me to calm down! I'm not going to! Why is she here!? And why are you holding her like that!? She's not important anymore! Soul what are you thinking! Let go of her!"

I yell but stop struggling against them…I'm to hurt right now.

"I don't know what I'm thinking! Alright! Are you happy now! Are you happy now that you know I have no idea what's going on and how I'm feeling right now! Are you happy Maka!" He screams at me.

He's never screamed at me before. He lets go of Abby and she reaches for him but misses. He has his hands buried in his hair…his eyes shining with tears.

"Then…then maybe I should just go." I say and yank my arms free in one swift jerk.

"Oh yeah? Where are you going to go? Maka you've been living here for the last few weeks!?" He screams at me and I flinch back but try and stay strong.

"She live with you?" Abby tries to ask.

"Abby hush!" Mrs. Evans says.

She nods and looks back to us.

I take a deep breath and unfold the acceptance letter I folded in my back pocket.

"To college." I say and throw the paper at him.

I watch as he grabs it, eyes wide and mouth agape.

He reads over it…what was only 4 minutes felt like 4 hours.

"You're leaving…?" He asks me and my heart falls…and I don't hear or feel it anymore just like before…I feel dead…numb…time is frozen.

"I wasn't going to…I wasn't even going to tell you…I was going to throw it away and leave it behind. But guess plans change…you want your dear Abby…then have her, go ahead…she's back, it's like she never left! How wonderful!" I say in a fake happy voice and throw my hands in the air and circle them.

"While you guys get nice and comfy I'll be on my leave!" I say and he's visible shaking with anger.

"Let me see that…" Mr. Evans says and takes it out of Soul's hands, he doesn't even budge. His eyes are focused with mine.

"You're going to Julliard?" He asks and gasps fly around the room.

"Kid told me he got accepted into his school, he told me to check and see if I got anything. Ta da! I did!" I say.

"When were you talking with Kid!?" Soul asks as his hands clench.

I gulp…

"Earlier today…I passed him on my way to the library; he apologized and told me that he wants me to be happy! He said congratulations! And told me that he was going sober now! Isn't that great! He's in therapy and getting help! That's it! End of story!" I yell and Soul backs down a little.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks…anger still clear as day in his voice.

"Wow Soul! I was coming over here to talk to you about it but when I come in I see you and some girl I never met before ribbing her hands all over your chest!" I scream again anger welling back inside me…even though it's never actually left.

"Fuck Maka! She heard I was in an accident and she was in town and came to see me! She wanted to see how bad the scar was!" He explains and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah okay…and yet the little slut comes here thinking that everything is just like she left it! Perfect and flawless! How great! Let's just play that game again! It seems fun! Oh…can add I a few things? I'll be playing the runaway ex this time…and another thing…I won't come back!" I yell and with a hurt laugh.

"She's not a slut." Soul says and that was the end for me…

"Out of all that…out of everything I just said…you respond with that!? I just told I'm leaving you! I just said that I was not coming back! And all you say is 'She's not a slut'? Good move Soul…and here I was hoping for a 'Notebook' moment! Where you chase me out and tell me how much you love me…guess not…but hey a girl can dream right! A girl like me definitely has dreams! This is one that I was willing to throw away for you! Because guess what…You were my new dream! And I thought that I was yours!"

I yell…and look over to see Mrs. Evans crying and glaring at Soul…Mr. Evans holding Liz and Patty as they bawl Tsubaki sitting on a chair her hand over her mouth holding sobs.

Wes and Black*Star waiting behind me…ready if I pounce again.

That's good…because I might rip her to shreds if she opens her red lips again.

"Goodbye Soul…" I whisper and run out the door. My heart aching…or…the hole that where it used to be. Tears streaming…legs moving faster and faster as I hear them call for me.

I wasn't going to fall for it again. I wasn't going to let them get inside my head again.

This was obviously what was meant to happen…I was meant to be alone and miserable...It's always been that way. Why did I think it would change over one summer? Why did I think that he was the one? Because he said he loved me and meant it…or I thought he meant it…

Why was I so stupid? Why was I so dumb to trust again…why? Why? Why?

All I know is that I'm leaving to New York…I'll play my part in this new story…I'll leave…and I won't come back…I won't be a part of their life anymore, I'll stay away just like Abby was supposed to do the first time.

Like I said in the beginning…my life is like a Beautiful house without any windows…and just when I thought Soul was breaking some holes in the house…to see right through me…he helps me build bricks…build it high and thick…

I guess my house was always meant to be without windows.

* * *

**I know it's sad! I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! **

**Only two chapters left! **

**-Allie**


	24. The Story Of Rapunzel & Me

**Hey! I know I haven't updated in forever...I just...er..lets just say I've been really busy! **

**I'm so sorry! Hopefully this chapter will make up for that! **

**I know it's not one of my longest chapters...but I'm proud of it! **

**The next chapter will be up soon! **

**Remember this story is coming to an end very shortly! **

**I love you and thank you all so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me! **

**-Allie **

* * *

The air I breathe is heavy…it doesn't feel like the air I've been breathing since my first breath on this planet…but maybe it's just me.

Everything that happened yesterday was too much for me…I didn't sleep, nut how could I? I was waiting for the text from Soul…or him coming to find me, just like I did when he was in the accident…sweaty and worried…fear written all over his face…

He'd grab me and pull me into him, telling me how much he loves me and how sorry he is and how much he regrets not running out the door after me.

I really thought the I would wake up and be in his arms just like that morning…just like he planned to be doing in our future…waking up to me every morning…

It's funny how your world can change…how your life can change in the blink of an eye.

I mean look at it this way.

I woke up yesterday morning in Soul's arms…

He kissed me and told me that he's sees his future with me…he can see us being married one day.

I had breakfast with the Evans like usual…

I left to go to the library, and bumped into Kid.

My abusive, alcoholic Ex boyfriend…wished me a happy life and is now sober and in therapy.

I got accepted into Julliard…in New York.

I met Soul's wonderful Ex Abby…

And everything changed from there.

See…it started out as a regular day…like any other…well…almost, the thing with waking up in Soul's arms could happen more often…

Wait! What am I talking about!?

Soul doesn't love me anymore…Maybe he never did, it was most likely a summer fling to him, the famous Soul Eater Evans. The smoking, black motorcycle riding, badass, two timing ass!

Why did I ever love him!? Why did I fall for a guy like him!? Just because he's my neighbor and I've lived next to him almost all my life…Because he saved me from Kid…because he took me away from the life I wanted to leave behind…maybe because he showed me the side of him others didn't know about, the sweet gentle side…

But…

That's no excuse to go crying back to him, if he wants me he would have come after me…he would've found me in my little motel I stayed in for the night…since there was no way I was going home…next door to them.

He wants to be with Abby…right? I mean she was right; they never really broke up. She just up and left, and she's beautiful, who wouldn't want her...?

A Blind person?

Yeah right…she had that cute bubbly personality…even the blind would fall for her…and not just her looks.

She's the definition of perfect…obviously since she left…and Soul so easily took her back…

Here I was starting to think I was perfect in his eyes…Here I was thinking that he thought I was the prettiest girl he's ever seen..all the things he told me…all the compliments he gave me…the way he looked at me when he said he…he…loved me..

And the way he kissed me…

Damn

He really got me deep huh? He really made me believe that I was the one…that I was the one for him and he was the one for me, that we deserve each other.

My chest hurts as I breathe in another slow deep breath. The taxi driver hasn't spoken a word since I told him where to go…is it awkward?

Definitely,

He can probably tell I had a horrible night…my hairs not in neatly brushed pig-tails…I didn't even brush it this morning…my clothes are wrinkly from sleeping in them…

My eyes watery and red from crying all night…and this morning…and….er…just about till the time the taxi driver picked me up.

I was hoping that the Evans family wasn't home…or was still asleep at least. I needed to drop an explanation letter to my parents…even though they're certainly not my favorite people…they shouldn't think that I died or fell off the face of the earth…I mean it's probably better than this pain I'm feeling now…

"We here, make it quick girl; if you want to be at the airport on time then we have to leave now." He tells me not looking at me though.

I shake my thoughts away and nod opening the door being careful to look around and make sure I don't spot any Evans.

Cost is clear.

I run up my yard with the letter in my hand. I slowly open the front door seeing it was unlocked and walk in quickly.

I run upstairs and pull out a suitcase from the hall closet. Not even looking what I throw in the black rectangle, just making sure I have enough to last until I get on my feet. I throw socks and shoes, underwear and bras, shorts and t-shirts, a few beanies and my books, and then three pairs of jeans.

My hearts racing as I get a little bag and throw my hairs ties, a brush, face wash, tooth brush, deodorant, and a few other little things like that. I zip up the bags and walk into my parents room…I slow down and look for the vase that has over 15 hundred dollars in it saved for my college payments…Julliard offered me a full scholarship…but they don't know that…so I find the vase in the corner of the room and reach my hand inside grabbing out as much as my hand can hold, throwing it into the carryon bag and one more hand full should last me a while.

Once I'm in the kitchen…I look around…memories of my childhood…

I think of myself as the Princess named Rapunzel, and her evil mother Gothel…how she trapped her in the tower for her hair…she was trapped…living on the inside looking out the one window she had in her tower…dreaming of the day she'll be free, the day she'll be able to live the adventure she was supposed to. And then…of course…she gets mixed up with the thief Flynn Rider, who takes her out of the tower and takes her on this…journey…that lets her fall in love…experience things she's never felt or heard of…things that were in her stories…

"It's kind of creepy how well that fairy tale fits my life…" I mumble to myself.

Thinking about the ending…the happy ending…maybe my ending will be happy as well…without my Flynn Rider…

I feel the tears well in my eyes again and I quickly wipe them away remembering the Taxi man outside. I put the note on the counter and slip out the door not looking back at the tower that..yes…held so many memories…good and bad, but also the tower that took away my dreams…I look to the side and see Mr. and Mrs. Bells house…my heart lurches at the thought of never seeing them again…but I have to go…I can't say goodbye…

I look back ahead and see the Taxi…I take a step forward keeping my chin up and not looking at anything but the yellow Taxi that was taking me to my future…

A smile lifts the corners of my mouth when I remember the rose bush I over flooded when I first caught glance of the Evans…and another smile appears when I remember watching from my roof on Tsubaki's Birthday party and when Black*Star pushed her head into the cake…and it ended with a food fight… Tears well up in my eyes again… but this time..I don't feel so lonely…

I think back to when they Celebrated Christmas…they had a huge tree…that sat right in front of the window…unlike our medium sized tree that was perfect right down to the tiny pine needles full of blue orbs and little stars…all matching with a blue star on top…The Evans Tree was absolutely full with random things…tinsel ranging from all different colors, orbs that are green and red…homemade ornaments from school and crafts….and then the angel standing on the top with golden hair and white wings…

It was probably the most beautiful tree I've ever seen…

I remember the days I walked to school and watching the Evans get ready for their day at school…the way Liz and Patty had to re do their lip gloss and Tsubaki had to fix her hair…the way Wes would check his smile…and Black*Star flew to look at himself…I'm pretty sure he does that on a regular basis though…

The way Soul would shake off his black leather jacket before he slips his arms in…

I wipe a few tears from my cheeks as I get closer and closer to the Taxi…

I take a risk and look into their yard…

And I see myself…and Soul…and the others with water guns…shooting each other, hiding behind the big tree and Nessy's toy slide, running through the yard barefoot…and as I hid behind the tree I look out to find Soul when he comes up behind me and lifts me over his shoulder, the others laughing and starting to shoot at us…I'm laughing as he smirks, chuckling at my attempts to get free…wiggling and punching.

I remember his foot slipping and us both falling to the wet grass, we were laughing and then he stops…and looks at me…I remember the look in his eyes…when he closes them and kisses me…My eyes widen and kiss him back after a second…when a bucket of ice cold water dumps on us and Black*Star runs in the back yard before Soul could catch him.

That was the 4th of July….one of the best days of my life…having a barbecue and watching the fireworks go off in the sky…while Soul wraps his arm around me…an ear phone in my ear and the others n his as we listen to one of his slow jazz songs…

I hear a honk and I look back to the man in the Taxi pointing to his watch.

I take a gulp and look back at that house…

You know…its funny how my life was always right next door to me…and I never noticed it before…here I was trying to leave Death City…to any other place…but the real thing was…I just didn't belong in that family…maybe I was meant to be like Rapunzel…and have the Evil mother…just so my Flynn Rider could rescue me…

But…

I think to myself as I open the yellow door and slip my bag in…and then look behind me before sitting myself.

"Death's Airport please," I ask him and he nods starting the small car.

My life…has a few extra chapters unlike the Story of Rapunzel…a few chapters that I haven't read…a few chapters that I'm willing to read.

I feel the tears falling now…but I do nothing to stop them…I keep silent, as I look down at my hand…my fingers opening remembering how well Soul's fingers fit inside the spaces between mine.

"Goodbye Soul Eater Evans…Maybe my Story will have us meet again someday…" I whisper…

"I'll always Love you."


	25. A New StartTo The Same Story

**Hey! I know this is weeks late! I just...have had a really horrible time! **

**I won't drag on because I know some of you are probably really mad at me! **

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter though! I wrote it all night! Literally! This will be the first night of sleep in a week!**

**I love you all and thank you for supporting me! **

**-Allie**

* * *

Things happen in this world that you can't change. No matter how powerful you are. You could be a Cop, a Doctor, a Judge, The President, a King or a Queen, a Guard, or even a God. Some things just can't change.

A Cop can change the world by taking crime off the streets, and put them away for life. A Judge can change the world by making sure those criminals spend as much time as deserved behind bars, in a cold dark cell.

The President can easily change the country he's in by simply stating what he wants, most likely it will be. A Queen or King can change the country they rule with a snap of their fingers; anything they say goes.

A Guard can change the world by doing his duties and protecting whatever it is having to be protected. You may not think it….but it does change the world.

A God of course can change the world….cause things to happen. To good or bad people, waves of water to come crashing down to the earth, or earthquakes spreading throughout the world, hot lava being raised to the top of a volcano and destroying thousands. Things can change in a blink of an eye.

Just like a Doctor….would try to save his patient….changing the world by fixing people. By healing them the best they can. But of course….not all can be saved. It might have been too late…or impossible to heal the wound. But whatever the matter is…can easily change the world. By keeping a person in this world…or taking them out.

So some things you can change…some things you can't.

You can't change what fate designed, you make it better…you can even make it worse…but everything happens for a reason.

Fate or destiny is the idea that the future is already planned even if people do not know what their fate is….

You're future depends on you…and fate. Fate has a plan, and you can't change that. But you can make it better by seeing the good sides of it. Maybe fate isn't going to be good to you and is going to put you through a lot of hell…but through all that crap and torture…look at the positives…fate didn't give that to you…you gave it to you.

You can look past everything that you're going through and make your future brighter. I learned that a couple days ago. That no matter what you try to do…Fate will get its way…but you only you have the power to make it better.

Maybe Fate didn't want me and Soul to stay together…and it hurts to think about it…but then I think…about all the good times we had…all the memories he gave me. And I can make it better.

I made it better.

Sort of.

It takes time to heal from the damage fate caused. But if you're strong enough…you can heal those wounds, just like a Doctor can save a life…you can save yours. They're will be scars…maybe big scars…maybe small scars…it depends on how much you believe in yourself. It depends on how strong you think you are.

I'm obviously not that strong…because my heart has a major scar…and it will take time to heal…hopefully it won't take a lifetime…but the way my heart broke…was almost unfixable.

But I have to remember…Fate always has a plan. Maybe a few tricks up its sleeve.

* * *

The trip to the airport was long…and very tiring; all I could do was think. Thinking about if I'm doing the right thing, thinking about my life…and what it would be like in New York…attending college…making new friends, and what it would be like if I stayed here…alone…with no one anymore…

Of course New York sounds like the better deal…but…will it be worth being away from everything I've ever known here?

I guess I'll just have to wait and find out…because we just passed a sign…

**10 Miles from Death's AirPort**

My stomachs flipping and my heart is racing…funny how everything can change…

"Aye, we'll be there in about 5 minutes, you ready to get out?" The Taxi driver says with a low voice and startles me out of my thoughts.

I raise an eyebrow at him…

How rude…

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready." I tell him and I watch him smirk from the side.

"Good." Is all he says in return and it goes back to being quite an awkward…how wonderful.

"Hey…can I ask where you're going in such a rush?" He asks and my eyes widen a bit in shock at how he's actually trying to start a conversation with me.

"U-um…yeah, I'm going to New York." I stutter but look at the man as he looks forward.

"Why so far?"

"I got accepted into Julliard…." I look down into my hands and he chuckles.

"Ah, so what are you in for?" He asks like I'm a jail mate.

"Um…Piano and singing I guess…nothing special." I tell him my face starting to take the shade of a raspberry.

He laughs and turns the wheel into the airport parking lot and we stop behind another car until we can move again.

"And you're just going by yourself?" He asks.

"Yes…I don't really have anyone else." I say not knowing why I'm telling a complete stranger this…I mean my mom never cared enough to tell me not to talk to strangers so oh well.

"Well, if I was a teenage girl leaving what I'm guessing is my home town, to go across country…just for a college…in such a rush…my guess would be that I'd be leaving for all the wrong reasons…maybe a bad family life? Best Friend passed away? Maybe boy trouble…?" He says and I tear up a little bit.

"Ah hit the nerve…listen, you seem like a good girl, are you sure you are doing the right thing? Leaving…just because of a boy?"

"Yes…I think so…um…maybe not…I guess I am, I mean if he really loves me he would come after me. If he loved me…he would've stopped me before I left, I'm not some over dramatic teenager! I've been through hell and back…more times then you could probably count! I know what I'm doing is right, I've been waiting for this moment forever…and just because it hasn't gone exactly as planned doesn't mean it's not worth it! I was meant to end up here! Obviously….I met Soul…just so I could end up here…and that's what I'm sticking with…if he wants me back…then he can come find me! I'm done stopping my dreams and putting them on hold for others! This is what I want! And this is what I'm finally going to get!"

I breathe in deeply and blow out through my mouth…my chest heaving…it felt great to get that out of my chest…but then I take a sharp intake of breathe and look to the wide eyed stranger.

"I am so sorry…I don't usually do that with strangers…I mean I do…but I don't mean to…I'm so sorry!" I put my face in my hands as he clears his throat.

"W-well little lady…I guess you're right. I hope everything turns out for you. You deserve it…I can tell. Maybe our paths will cross again someday. Who knows? Have a good flight." He smiles at me as we pull up to the front of the airport.

"Thank you…for u-um you know everything." I tell him and throw my bags over my shoulder. "Wait! I never got your name!" I call to him before I close my door.

"Ogre…people call me Ogre." The man smiles and looks at me full so I can see the whole left side of his face is red and scarred….I'm guessing it was a burn of some sort, but I made sure not to look for too long.

"I'm Maka." I say and he nods and smiles again.

"Have a good life Maka."

"You too…" I trail off as he winks at me and smiles a devil like smile…but it didn't scare me…it was…almost relieving as I closed the yellow taxi door and watched it drive away.

* * *

I sat in a chair facing a giant glowing board with flight numbers and times flickering across it.

My heart was feeling a little better thanks to my rant outside…but my stomach was still doing flips.

But like I said…if Soul loves me he'll come find me….if Soul loved me…he wouldn't have let me go…but it's time for me to live out the dream I was planning before I ever met Soul. Before I left Kid…before I fell in love…for the first time.

It's time for me to start a new chapter…and I know that it is…and that's all that matters…I'm ready to start something new, and I'm going to.

_"Flight 888 is ready for passengers; please exit through gate 8 to make your flight. Have a wonderful day and enjoy your experience with Death Airports." _

The lady over the microphone announces and makes my stomach flips again…and again. Well this is just great! Can't for one moment I be happy for myself! Why do I always have to be complaining about one thing or another! Either it's about how Soul doesn't love me…or how he does love me….or why my parents suck ass and kiss up to everyone but me. Or how my only friends were my boyfriend's siblings! God why can't I be happy that I'm leaving this place finally! After years of waiting! I'm made it! I'll have enough time to do the papers…get an apartment and settle down in New York before school starts up again. It's the end of July and I got accepted into Julliard…time to start thinking about the good things that will come from this…the good things that took me to this moment…a new chapter…just keep telling myself that…and I'll be okay…

* * *

I slowly bored the plane, sitting at the first window seat I could find. I watched as the plane filled up slowly, each person passing me I was secretly hoping one would be Soul coming to get me.

But as a mother carried her small boy to their seat, the large man with a grey beard sat in his and a tall blonde man in a suit and tie pass me…my hopes slowly start to fall apart. I had to face the facts that what Soul and I had was a summer thing…no matter how much we said we loved each other…it wasn't meant to last. We fell 'in love' over a few days…that doesn't happen.

It never has and it probably never will…and if someone wants to prove me wrong go ahead and try…

I'm leaving to New York in a plane in a few minutes…I mean…really? I'm already in the plane and in any minute the lady will come by and announce that all seatbelts are put on and devises are shut off for the time being.

Then I'll be flying way up above the clouds…souring free like a bird…but…um…in an Airplane seat buckled in…so maybe not so free…but definitely more free then I am in Death City Nevada.

And I think I'm ready….

_"All passengers, we'll be leaving Death Airports shortly; please strap seat belts on and turn all devises off. Thank you for choosing this air line. If anything is needed please don't hesitate to ask. Thank you."_

I heard clicks of buckles being set into place and little kids already kicking the back of some mans chair.

'This is going to be a long ride.' I think to myself, as the wheels on the plane start to move. And the world outside the window starts to fade…

'But it will be worth it…' I trail off as an image of Soul outside in the parking lot waiting for me…leave my head. And I look back to the seat in front of me...not looking back out there. Because…Soul was a chapter…a chapter of my book that I have yet to finish, he was one of my favorite chapters….true….but like all chapters…there's always another one after. And to get to the end…you have to read every chapter and move on from the last.

And that's what I plan to do as my eyes lids fall closed…

* * *

"Miss…Miss…I'm sorry to wake you, I really am, but do you mind if another passenger has the extra pillow…I'm not sure how we ran out…" A lady with light brown hair and a chubbier looking face asks with sorry and pleading eyes.

I wipe my face with my hands clearing the sand out of my eyes and reaching above me. "Yeah sure…no problem at all." I say with a sleepy smile as I hand her the pillow I wasn't using.

"Thank you so much, you're a life saver." She smiles brightly and makes her way to the grumpy passenger waiting for his white fluffy cloud like pillow.

I look out the window and my eyes widen as I notice its dark outside, how long have I been asleep exactly! We're not supposed to be in New York until 2 in the morning.

I look around the plane walls to see if there was a clock anywhere.

Nope.

I look around to see if any passengers are awake to tell me the time…maybe from a watch or something.

"Hey um…sir, Can you please tell me the time?" I ask the man reading a newspaper sitting across from me.

His head snaps up and he pulls the grey and black paper away from his face and I see tired blue eyes.

"Of course, its…12:45" He says with an old smile.

"Oh wow…thank you." I pull myself correctly in my seat and adjust a little bit. This is it…I have an hour to go until I'm in New York…my new life…My new story…my new everything.

I wonder what kind of adventures I'll have…what kinds of people I'll meet…I mean this is really happening, there is no turning back now. I'm officially out of Death City…for the first time ever…I'm out…I'm free. And I don't think I've ever felt so alive.

I breathe in fully through my nose and let it seep out of m mouth. The air pouring out of my body as I fully relax, it seems like all the stress is gone when I'm up this high, knowing nobody can reach me…or find me…its nice knowing I'm alone…for once.

I pull out a notebook and a pen from my carryon bag and plop it open on a blank page and start to write random things….like a diary….but a little different I guess. My hand flies across the pages…feeling amazing…everything coming out on paper. Everything from the very beginning.

_Everyone has a dream; everyone has that feeling of wanting something they know they can't have…so they wish for it. They dream for it. These people are called dreamers…obviously. _

_A dreamer is someone who isn't afraid to dream the impossible…whether it's to fly…or have super human strength. Maybe you want to bring back a loved one you might have lost….who knows? But whatever the dream may be; it's what keeps this world alive. _

_How do you think Disneyland came to be? _

_A dreamer…Walt Disney wanted a place for children to feel like they're living in a fairy tale. A place where dreams come true…a magical place. And look…it happened…because he dreamed. _

_What about music? Some people live by music…and the artist that creates it…dreamed to be a singer and make people happy with their music…and they dreamed hard enough to make it happen. _

_Same with writers and photographers, they want to change the world with their art. And they dream for it to be noticed…and look at all the pictures and books out there…those are done by people who followed their dreams._

_A dreamer is what I am. _

_Except…I didn't follow my dream exactly. I got stuck a few times along the way. I hit a few curbs or dents in the road. But it lead me here…to the ending of my story. _

_When I was little I would dream to be more then what I was. I would look to the skies and dream. Dream that I could get away. Dream that I could escape…and I would do anything to make that dream come true. _

_I guess I thought it started to come true when I met him…for the first time…officially…_

_The tall and ever so handsome Boy Next Door. _

_He saved my life…from several things. An Abusive boyfriend, a horrible family, a boring life with no friends and no excitement; But most of all he saved me from me. _

_I was about to give up on my dream…but then…he became my new one. He gave me another thing to dream about. _

_And I liked that. _

_His skin was like butter on hot toast…the way you would feel as if you'd melt when you touch him. He was always so warm…maybe not always welcoming but warm for sure. His smile was deadly…more killer like…when he smirked it would remind me of a sneaky fox…a fox that knows he's cool and that he's got the attention with the sharp teeth and all. His hair reminded me of snow…fresh snow in the mountain tops…that hasn't been touched and sparkled in the sunlight…Beautiful and white. _

_And his eyes…oh those eyes, how could you forget them…? That's just the point you can't no matter how hard you try you see those red eyes everywhere. When he looked at me and I caught his gaze, it would feel like he was a stove top…heating me up…cooking all my insides. _

_And I liked it…I loved it…the fact that he was different. That he was…new, and he was mine. _

_I dreamed of him from then on. And he was a dream I planning on keeping, but I learned the hard way…that even with the most simplest of dreams…you wake up, and when you do…everything might work out…but then you have the if you wake up…things may not work out…_

_And for months…I didn't wake up. I didn't want to! Why would I? I was in paradise..._

_But my dream came to an end when a perky red hair and a beautiful body decides it's time to take her place back in his story. And it was my turn to leave. _

_And I did, and I went out to fill out my dream as a child. To be free…so far so good, and I plan to make it a better dream then when I was kid. _

_Because dreamers either dream big…or don't dream at all…_

My writing stopped as the voice over the speakers turned on, saying we'll be landing in New York in half hour and to fasten seatbelts and be prepared to land.

My eyes widen at how fast time flew by. I guess I was so deep in thought I didn't notice the time or anything.

Well…I guess I should put the notebook away and get ready to find a motel for the night until I can check in with the apartments I'm signed to be staying in, 2 miles away from College.

I still can't believe that this is happening it feels…so…unreal. Like it is all a dream…like I'm going to wake up and none of this has happened.

How would I feel if I woke and nothing happened?

Would I get up from bed and run over next door and introduce myself to the Evans…and fall in love with Soul all over again?

What if it is a dream?

Would I wish it wasn't…would I wish that this is all really happening? That Soul and me are really done…and that I'm really in New York right now about to land and start a brand new life?

I want this…I have to want this. I don't want to live in a fairy tale anymore…it's time for me to grow up and start again.

* * *

When the plane landed and everyone rose out of their seats and started to head one by one out the small door into the crowded airport of New York.

My hair was out of its usual pigtails and laying flat on my shoulders. My eyes sting a little from the bright white lights shining from the white ceiling.

People's bodies bumped into mine and some cursed me for walking slowly.

True New Yorkers right there.

It's not my fault I'm walking slowly! I have no idea where I'm supposed to go! Do I just go outside and look for a taxi to take me to the closest motel!? How come I didn't think of this before!? The notebook in my bag suddenly felt heavy.

"Oh Yeah…stupid writing."

"This will be fine, I just have to get to a motel tonight then everything will be fine in the morning. Just make it through tonight…and everything will make sense in the morning."

I keep telling myself wondering when I'd believe it.

* * *

**There will be one more chapter!**


	26. Forever & Always Angel

**Here it is guys...the very last Chapter of 'Waiting For You...' **

**I have this horrible feeling in my gut and I'm almost crying...I feel so sad that this has to end...but all things have to come to an end.**

**I don't think any of you know how grateful I am for all your support to this story. I loved the fact that I saw old fans from previous stories and made new fans from this one...you guys are one of the best things that happened to my life! So that YOU! You guys deserve a lot of the credit for this story too...without you all...it would be a bunch of words on paper...or...a screen eheh ;)**

**This isn't Goodbye! I have a few idea for a couple new stories I'm going to start writing...and they should be up soon!**

**Again...thank you too all the reviewers and readers for this story...you guys are all so amazing...every last one of you and I mean it from the bottom of my heart! **

**Enjoy the last Chapter of Waiting For You...**

**-Allie**

* * *

The motel it's self was alright…what I was nervous about was the people working here…all of them are so old it looks as if they could pass away tomorrow. The manager was a creeper…the way his eyes followed up and down my body as I stepped up to the desk.

"How may I help a young woman like you?" He smiled crookedly.

"U-um…I would just like to get a room for the night, I promise I won't be trouble…I just need a place to stay tonight!" I say quickly with a light blush spreading across my cheeks.

The man….Todd is what his name tag said, laughed and typed in the computer.

"Alright beautiful, your room is the last open actually. 205 on the left; be careful….you don't know what kind of people lurk around in New York." He said with a warning voice…that sent shivers down my spine…

And not the good kind,

"Y-yes sir….thank you." I tell him and pick up my bag and make my way to Room 205.

The room was a nice size…probably made for two… since there was a queen sized bed, but two of everything else. Two chairs in the corner set up by the small table. Two lamps on both sides of the bed and to coffee mugs on the bathroom sink sitting next to the coffee pot and packets.

"Oh well….more room for me." I say sadly as I the thought of Soul passes through my head.

"No Maka…stop it right there! Look at this! You're in New York! New Freaking York! Who needs Soul and Death City! Not you! You're living your dream…this is more then you could have ever hoped for…stop thinking in the past….think about how lucky you are to be here and do what you are doing!" I flop on the bed with a huff and a puff.

My head surrounds itself with pillows and my feet work on taking off my black Converse and my toes pulling off my socks. I was too tired to change out of my jean shorts at the time…I'll take a shower in the morning before I go find the school. And the apartment…and figure out what the hell I'm going to do for money…Right now I have more than enough…But I can't just be bored all the time…so I'll need to get a job so I won't run out and I won't be laying around the house getting fat…

UGH!

It's too late to be thinking about this! It's almost 3 a.m.!

And all of a sudden…

My eyes closed and I all I saw was darkness.

I woke up to a knock on the dark purple door.

My eyes hurt but I felt rested…and…better…which is good. I look to the door again and try to untangle my feet as the person on the other side knocked yet again.

"I'm coming! Chill out a second will you!?" I yell frustrated as my feet become free and I fly out of the bed like a flying fish.

"Oof...That's gonna hurt." I tell myself and fix my appearance a little.

I open the door and am met with the managers smiling face.

"Moring darling….pay please." He asks with his hand out.

"Oh right! Sorry about that…I was so tired last night….how much a night?" I ask.

"50 a night." He smirks and I nod.

"Alrighty here you go. I'll be out of hair in a few hours thanks!" I say and slap the money is his hands and close the door.

The creep probably thought I wouldn't have any cash on me and would have to pay for it another way….asshole.

"What time is it anyway?" I ask myself look for a clock.

10:30….eh…not that bad.

I smile to myself and go to my bag pulling out clean clothes and my tooth brush. I'll get cleaned up real quick and get on the road…or sidewalk…and try to find out where I'm going.

I open the bathroom door and walk to the shower and pull the curtain open and start the hot water. The motel had little bottles of shampoo and conditioner, and a bar of white soap….good enough for me.

I strip out of yesterdays clothes and feel the water with my hand and deicide it was warm enough.

After I wash the good smelling shampoo out of my hair and fill it with conditioner I heard my phone start to play my ringtone…

For Soul.

My heart stopped and my throat dried up.

I rinsed my hair as quick as possible the silky feeling falling down my face and getting in my mouth. I turn the water off not even checking to see if all the stuff is out of hair I run out of the shower while wrapping a white towel around my body.

I leave the bathroom and run to my bag still hearing the ringtone going full blast. The front pocket is where I find it and I see Souls picture. I click answer and slowly put the phone up to my ear.

"H-h-hello?" I ask and all I hear is deep breathing.

"Soul? Is that you?" I ask…wanting to hear his voice but at the same time not.

What happens if I freak out on him saying how much I want him back…even if I do…he can't know that.

_"Maka…where the hell are you?" _Soul's deep voice comes through the line and my heart aches.

"That's none of your concern…" I trail off with low breathing and my quick heart beating…I was proud of myself though, who would have thought I'd be able to say something like that to him…after everything that's happened…I for sure thought I would break down in tears.

_"Like Hell it is Maka. Where the fuck are you? I'll come and get you_!" He yells panicked to the phone.

"Soul you don't need to know where I am, I'm starting over….as in without you, I'm sorry Soul…but I don't think you know how much you ruined me, I have to start all over now because of you! So you know what….I'm not sorry for leaving, I told you I was and I told you that if you wanted me…you'd come after me! Well guess what, I've been gone almost three days now and this is the first I've heard from you! I mean what the hell!? Obviously it was a small summer fling to you….you're just like everyone said huh? The Bad Boy people think you are, riding a motorcycle and swearing whenever you feel like it! You know I thought you were different then what people said! I was wrong….you proved me wrong Soul….this is Goodbye. I gave you a chance to come and get me. For God's sake! I stayed in a motel 4 minutes down the road the first night! And you didn't even bother so like I said…This is goodbye. Have a great life Soul…I hope you and Abby are happy. Thanks for the experience Soul."

_"Maka you wait two seconds! Don't hang up this phone! I'm coming to find-"_

And Beep went the line…when my thumb pressed the Red button.

* * *

That was the last I heard of Soul for a week, no messages…no calls or voicemails. I guess it really is over, I mean that is what I told him…but did I really want it to end….no….but it had to and I have to except that.

And I did.

I have an apartment now, Two blocks away from Julliard, of course I will be spending most of the day hours there…but it's nice to have this place to come back to. It's not big…

At all.

But it's cheap, it's comfy and roomy at the same time, it came furnished…and it's what I call home now.

I have a job at a small Café down the road….literally across the street from the apartment…I told them I was attending college so I would be able to work the night shift easily and the manager Nygus was her name…and she was a great boss…not to bossy but definitely keeping things in track. She's been running the place with her Grandmother and mother before they passed away a few years ago ever since she was little girl. And they handed it down to her.

'Midway Café' was the name of the little building. Chairs and tables surround the floor with light red wood for the flooring, and light caramel coloring for the walls, it was beautiful to say the least.

I've worked there three times already and the customers seem to like me…so there you have it…my new life.

I'll be starting college in three weeks…

Nervous, Happy, Excited, Terrified and Thrilled are all word you can use to describe how I feel.

I do kind of miss everyone…but it was for the best, and I understand that.

Everything is falling into place, and everything is starting to look up for me, I can't believe that after everything that's happened in my life…after everything I wished for, look where I am, I'm in New Freaking York! Out of all places!

This is real, this happened…and I'm starting to believe I'll be okay.

* * *

"Maka, Table 2 now!" Nygus yelled from the kitchen. "You got it Nygus!" I yell back grabbing the plate full of food like chicken nuggets and French fries to table 2 giving that small family a happy smile and tightening my apron around my waist walking back to the counter.

"Thanks Maka, those people have been waiting 10 minutes for their food, I had no idea it would be this busy tonight!" She sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck with both hands.

"It's alright, really, I don't mind coming in a little early, I was just reading anyway." I laugh as I wipe my hands on the white and red apron.

"You're a life saver Maka, I'm so glad I was able to find you!" The dark woman smiled at me and patted me on the shoulder. "Rush hour has been done forever now, what day is it?" She asks me.

"Friday."

"Ah that explains it; Friday's are always busy no matter what. Better start cooking some more burgers back there before anymore hungry teenage boys come in and order." We both share another laugh before she steps through the black swinging doors into the kitchen.

"Hey Babe, what would you like I'm buying." I hear a voice behind me say, deep and husky that brought back a few strange memories.

"Awe, you don't have to! I'm perfectly capable of buying my own food." I hear a female's voice next, not really winey like…more challenging.

"Ha….sure…" The male says.

"Hey, can I get a Double Cheeseburger extra cheese please and a large Coke; then for the stubborn lady over here can we get Medium French Fries and a Large Strawberry milkshake."

The husky boy's voice said and I could hear the smirk in his voice. It actually made my heart ache. I closed my eyes tightly and held the counter I was leaning on till my fingers were white.

"You're such an ass." She says and the cashier laughs along with the teenage boy.

"Coming right up, Maka! Take these two fine people to table 7." My name being called snapped me out of my hurt daze.

"U-u-um Coming right up," I turn around and open my eyes. Wanting to see white hair and red eyes looking back at me, But I turned around and met two sets of brown eyes looking at me, the male with light blonde hair and the female with hair as black as the night sky.

"H-hi I'm Maka, and I'll be your server tonight. Please follow me and I'll get all settled in." I say looking to the couple holding hands.

"Thanks Maka, Jessie are you still wanting to go to the party tomorrow?" I heard the girl's voice ask. "Of course Izzie! If we didn't go that would be so uncool! What would everyone think!?"

"Here's your table…I'll be back to take your order in a few minutes." I say holding tears back.

"Okay then…Thanks…Hey Hun, what's her issue she looked like she was about to burst into tears?" She asked… "I'm not sure…relationship problems…some people aren't as cool as us to have a good healthy relationship…there are some of those out there you know." He said and I ran into the kitchen and through the back door.

"Maka! Where are you going!?" I hear Nygus yell after me and I stop in place but not turn to her.

"What do you mean?" I ask in a low voice.

"You just ran off…you've never done that, I know it's a little hectic tonight, but you could at least tell me you're leaving for the night so I don't worry about you all night!" She says placing her hands on her hips.

"I-I know…I'm sorry, I just can't take it anymore!" I say and turn to her and watched as her eyes widened as she saw my tear stricken face.

"Oh deary…what can't you take anymore! I thought things were going great here!" She says and I laugh a little.

"It's not this place, I love it here, it's Soul…" I say and she raises her eyebrows… "Soul?"

"Yes Soul! My boyfriend! Or…Ex…I can't be without him anymore….but that's not the thing exactly, I don't think it is anyway, he did something unforgivable! And he said he loved me! He said I was special and then he goes and right in front of me defends his Ex FROM ME! I mean what the hell!? Did I do something wrong? I walk into the house and see her rubbing his bare chest! How else am I going to react! Let her rub him still and tell her how beautiful she is! Yeah I think not! I had every right to do this! But now I'm regretting it and I don't know what to do! And now I'm rambling and uhhh!"

I fall to the ground on my knees…probably going to feel that in the morning, and hit the ground. "Why does he have to do this to me? I don't understand, he said I his everything….why now…why does he have to be all over in my head….but not here, why didn't he come after me?" Tears roll down my face as I stare at the cold cement. My hands ache but not as much as my heart.

I feel a hand rest on my shoulder, and then I feel the presence of Nygus sitting down next to me.

"Maka…sweetie, those are all very good questions…but I don't know how to answer them, I don't know what happened to him…and why he did those things…but he did, but you have to realize….you did leave…across country…and by the sound of it, he doesn't have that much money. Maybe he wanted to follow you….but he couldn't…I'm not saying what he did was right at all….but it might be a little hard to follow the love of your life travel across America…"

Nygus explains and guilt washes in my gut…. "Nygus…he doesn't even know where I left to…" I said and I hear her sigh.

"Oh Maka…I really hope he finds you…soon, because I haven't seen this bad a case of heartbreak before…you guys were meant for each other…it's so obvious…and in my 44 years of life….I've never seen so much pain over a break up between a 17 year old and an 18 year old…not once..."

She slowly stands "I really hope everything works out for you deary. You deserve some type of happiness. I'll see you tomorrow alright…please get some rest." And then she walks back to the diner.

"God damn you Soul….why are we being so dumb?" I slowly stand…my body hurts…and my legs are sore…but I have to walk home. I just have to get home and then I'll call Soul…I'll tell him where I am at…and if he still doesn't come for me…then…that's it…I'll never love again.

* * *

After a half hour walk I'm unlocking the door to my apartment. I pull out m cell phone from my jeans pocket and type in an S and Soul's name pops up. My heart beats faster as I click the 'Call' button and pull the phone slowly to my ear.

It goes straight to his voicemail and my stomach sinks at the sound of his voice.

_'Yo, it's Soul, sorry I missed your call, If you're cool enough I'll call you back when I'm done doing whatever the hell I'm doing.' 'Soul! That's so rude!" _

I hear myself in his voicemail and I laugh a little when I remember we were bored and decided to make a new voicemail. And I but in before it ended. Then I hear the low rumble of his laugh at me before it goes 'Beep' And it's time to leave a message.

"Soul…it's Maka….obviously. We need to talk and I know you know we do. Please call me back when you get this…it's really important…I can't deal with this anymore. It's been to long…so yeah…just…just call me back."

And I hung up.

* * *

I lied in bed that night looking up to the ceiling waiting for my phone to ring…so I could jump out of my tangled blankets and answer and tell Soul to come get me…to find me so I can say I'm sorry, and hopefully everything will end well….like happily ever after ending…

But he never Called…he never texted…he didn't get a hold of me in any way to tell me that he still loves me and that he made a mistake….just like I made the mistake of leaving to soon…without telling him where I was going…it was my fault he's not here now…I didn't tell him that I was going across country…and….and…

He probably doesn't even care.

I sigh…deeply…once…twice….three times before the tears finally start to come. I try to hold them in, I really do, but I've never felt this kind of pain before. This kind of loneness…I mean, even growing up with no family…and only my nice old neighbors…I still and someone there so I was never fully alone…But now….the feeling is over whelming…I was happy with him…we were happy together…and then he choose his Ex over me…HIS EX! That hurts….he defended her in front of me….he obviously still had feelings for her…Maybe I never had a chance…

It's just the feeling…the feeling of being picked last…makes me feel like I never has a chance…but maybe that's not true, I mean he had that look in his eyes…the look like he really loved me and meant every word he said…I never once saw a dull moment in those fiery red eyes…so maybe…he's just….confused?

Like I was…

A knock on the door brought me out of my daze and I raised an eyebrow and looked to the clock on my little bed side table.

"3:46 a.m." I breath out, and a small shier runs through my body as another knock hits the door.

"Who could be at the door at this time?" I say as I step out of my blankets onto the cold hard wooden floor.

Another knock sounded…and then another…

"What!" I open the door with wide angry eyes…and then all anger flies out my open door when red eyes meet mine.

"S-s-Soul?" I ask and then he smirks, that shark toothed smirk.

That I love so much,

"Hi Maka." Was all he said in the smooth…velvet voice that I've known for so long, and then his lips were on mine, without a second thought I pulled him by the front of his shirt into my small apartment.

Nothing felt wrong about this…nothing felt off.

It felt normal when his tongue slipped in my mouth and start to move against mine. Or when his hands started to travel along my back….going up to my neck and over my shoulders to my chest and over my stomach….nothing felt wrong.

It was him he was here and kissing me like his life deepened on it…and I kissed him back with just the same amount of passion.

His lips felt like a fire that has just been started with gasoline and wood. He smelt the same….Old Spice and Pine…kind of like an outdoorsy like smell that I loved.

A warm heat spread through me as his hand slipped under my thin tank top and flattened against my belly button.

"Ah Soul…." I moaned…I looked up and our eyes met. He smiled at me a real smile. Then his hand moved further up….and up and right when he was about to touch me where I wanted him to….

I woke up to the shrill sound of my alarm clock.

I sat up right in my bed in a mere two seconds and looked around the room…waiting to see Soul watching me…waiting for me to wake up. I felt next to me and the spot next to mine was empty…not even warm…

I placed my hand over my lips and they still felt tingly….was that really a dream? Something that amazing….was a dream…do I really miss him that much that I dreamed he was here? Well damn…I'm going crazy…I don't even remember going to sleep!

I remember calling Soul last night…and he never answered! I get up out of bed and run to my phone that was lying on the entertainment center. I clicked a button so it would light up and …..Still….no messages.

"Shit Soul! Why won't you talk to me!?" I yell to no one but air and the empty room around me.

My phone then went off in my hand and I look down to the screen and my stomach flips excited to think Soul messaged me….but then of course my heart and stomach drops when I see it's from Nygus.

_"Be here in 20 please, emergency." _

I sigh and my heart sinks even further.

Great….Had a dream about my Ex that I obviously still love, and now I have to go to work earlier than usual for an 'Emergency'

Perfect.

Not to mention Soul. Won't. Talk. To. Me Damn it!

* * *

After my quick 5 minute shower washing the feeling of Soul off of me I pull on my short thigh length jean skirt and a black camisole. I slip on my white high tops and pull on a black beanie….usually there's a dress code but I really don't care about it today…if there's really an emergency then she won't nag my head off.

This time.

* * *

By the time I walked across the street to Mid-Way Café all the lights were out. Everything was oddly quite.

"Nygus? Are you here? Why are all the lights off?" I asked as I flipped on the switch…no one was here.

I looked to the counter to see a little note.

_'Dear Maka,_

_I got a call last that surprised me very much, I wanted you here early for a reason Don't go and blame me for all of this, the guy on the phone was very specific and told me to have the café cleared at this time and have you be there, I know nothing bad will happen to you trust me, take a look around and have a good day._

_With all love, Nygus _

What the hell is she up to? Have a look around? Well okay then…that makes perfect sense….insert sarcasm here.

I crumple the note and slam my hands on the counter top.

"I'm really not in the mood to play games right now." I say warningly to myself. I turn around and look….for what? I don't know.

I look at the floor and then to the walls…and the ceiling. Nothing….everything is the same!

Then….

Music starts…a slow song.

Wait a minute…this just isn't any slow song is it? I listen closer to where the sound is coming from….

Wanted…the song he sang to me…

The song Soul sang to me…for me…what the hell? I light flickers on behind me and I quickly turn to face a wall…full of pictures…

Okay now I'm a little scared. I slowly walk up to the wall…each picture becoming clearer as I get closer.

Pictures of Soul…me…me and Soul, me the Evans Family…Soul and the Evans Family….this is not what I want to be looking at while my heart is breaking all over again, why the hell would someone do this…why do they want to remind me…of what I left in the first place?

I turn back around when my eyes land on a self picture I took of Soul and me kissing a few months ago…that one stung a lot worse than the others.

"God damn it….it seems like everywhere I go….everything points to him." I say and wipe my eyes…

"Okay Mystery person! You can come out now wherever you are, I'm done playing games…please just tell me why you did this!" I yell to the walls.

I hear footsteps come from the actual kitchen, then the doors swing open but it's too dark to see anything. My heart starts pounding against my chest and my palms start to sweat.

"H-Hello?" I say nervously and start to back up until I hit the wall. Maybe if I just make a run for it…

"Don't even think about it Maka." I hear the same husky voice that haunted my dreams last night say.

"S-Soul?"

"I was on a plane…for the last 20 hours…stupid plane flights got held back all over the place. Do you have any idea what it's like trying to find you? I came after you that night…I looked in every motel every hotel….but they all said the same thing…there is no Maka Albarn here. Over and over they said that. I knew you were in one of them though…because all your bags were packed and your room was a mess. You left Maka….and you never told me where you were going…and then I remember the letter….you got accepted to New York…of course I didn't have the money at first…so we I worked at a few other places….got the week's pay and then we all cashed in a few bucks more…I bought a plane ticket and have been searching all day and night for you….then I got tired…and came to this little café…when Mira Nygus told me about her waitress bailing for the night because of some problems…with Soul….and I knew it was you."

He stepped closer with each sentence. My breath was taken away, everything in my body felt numb. I could barley breathe and my stomach grew wings of its own and was trying to fly away. His eyes were warm…hot even…the way he looked at me sent shivers down my spine.

Then his hands came to trap me between him and the wall. And his lips were centimeters away from mine.

"I looked everywhere for you Maka….you just up and left without letting me explain the Abby issue."

Abby….

Almost forgot about her. No matter how much I wanted to kiss him and have him hold me….I pushed his chest away from me.

"Yeah…The Abby issue Soul. That's the reason why I left! You obviously wanted her! You defended her over your own girlfriend! You let her touch in way that Ex girlfriends should not…that's why I left! Because it was my turn to leave! And her turn to take over….it's the way this stupid book was supposed to go!" I yell at him and he raises an eyebrow.

"What Book Maka?"

I feel my face heat up and I don't look him in the eyes. "My life! My life is a dumb book, a book I'd rather not read! And you and me were just a chapter….that chapter is over! Time to start a new one!" I yell again…not being able to hold in all the tears. They start to fall down my cheek one by one…slowly I could see Soul's eyes watching them as they fell down my neck.

"We're not one chapter Maka…think of it this way…we're were the whole god damn book, I've known you since I moved in 10 years ago… I've loved for about 6 years, don't you see…everything you've ever done I was there, and I was In the back of your head because I know you love me too, see, we're not just 'A' chapter we're almost the whole book, from beginning to…"

He leans in closer our breath mixing, I know he's going to kiss me, I just know it, he has that look in his eyes, each time he wanted to….it was there.

I carefully move my hands up his shirt and grip the collar pulling him in closer.

"To end." His husky voice whispers…and my heart did this weird sputter thing I'm pretty much used to it now though since it happened every time we locked eyes.

"Will you take me back Maka? No matter what you say, I'm always going to be here, I'm not letting you leave again, Abby walking out of my life was one of the best things that could've happened to me…but then you walking out…killed me…I know now…that I'm not letting you step foot anywhere unless I'm with you. End of story."

And before I could get my answer out….his lips were on mine. With the same…maybe even more heat and passion then in my dream last night. His lips were softer then I remember, his tongue was still the same…warm and….um…snake like…

As he pulled away I made a whiny noise from the back of my throat.

"What…what do you say Maka?" He said breathlessly.

The look in his red eyes said he already knew the answer. But he wanted to hear me say it. He wanted to hear the words come out of my mouth.

"I love you Soul…please….just take me home." And then his lips were on mine again as he wrapped my legs around his waist.

I told Nygus goodbye and packed everything at the apartment.

We took the next flight out of there with the money I brought along; I dropped out of Julliard and planned to go to the same local College as Soul.

When we got to the Evans house I was expecting yelling and people asking for me to explain myself….but I got pulled into several hugs and people were crying...Even Black*Star decided to give me a quick…manly hug… it was still sweet though.

Everything went back to normal…I moved in with the Evans at the ending of summer, and stayed with them almost a whole year…me and Soul decided to take a year off school before we tried getting into colleges…so we could spend more time together and figure out where we wanted to go.

Soul and I got accepted into the UNLV – University of Nevada Las Vegas…Soul's first choice. Soul turned 19 when we got accepted and I was just about to turn 18, a few more days and it would be my birthday.

Jason and Samantha helped us by an apartment close to the University….but we had to promise we'd visit every weekend possible. We didn't really need to promise…we were already planning on it…but we just did as told to make them happy.

Like I said….everything was falling into place….finally.

* * *

It happened the night before my birthday, Soul and I were leaving in two days to head up to Las Vegas…we were sitting on the roof of his house….the news said there would be thousands of shooting stars tonight and Soul said he's never seen a shooting star before…

All the lights were off around town, everyone wanting to see the shower of stars…it was quiet and peaceful, only the moon giving light to us.

"Maka, I need to know something." Soul said. His voice right by my ear as my head lies on his shoulder both of us looking to the sky.

"Hmm and what might that be?" I ask curling into his embrace as his arm tightens around my body.

"When you look into the future…what do you see?" He asks, for some reason he sounds nervous….Soul's never nervous.

I look up to him and see his tan face covered with a light blush, the shadow of the moon spreading over his body making him look more mysterious, I keep my eyes on him as I answer.

"Like, what do I want in my future?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

He glances at me from the corner of his eye, I know he knew I was looking at him, but I still didn't look away even when his gaze went back to the sky.

"Um…something like that….but I mean, when you think about the future, what's in it….what do you see?"

Oh that makes a little more sense.

I've never really thought about it….what did I see in my future…

I pictured it for a second. I pictured me and Soul…in a house, with a family, I saw Soul and I going to college together, studying and living with each other….I saw us…together smiling and laughing, everything I saw in my future had Soul in it….

"You," I said after who knows how long.

"I see you…"

He was silent and the blush deepened…since when did Soul Blush?

"Soul…are you alright?" I ask him and in a flash he's hovering over me, with his mouth on mine pressing a searing kiss to my light pink swollen lips.

When he pulls away his eyes are full of love and he has a small smirk gracing his lips.

"I'll be alright in a few minutes." He says pulling off of me and kneeling on the flat roof.

He nods for me to stand up and I raise a brow.

"What are you up to Eater?" I ask he chuckles lowly. "Just play along Angel."

And I do. I stand up and look down at him…then to the sky where I see a star fall.

"Soul! The stars are starting to fall!" I shout to him but he doesn't look…his eyes are still on me.

"Maka I know I'm only 19, and you're 18 in a few hours….but I just have to ask this…okay, so stay with me until the end." He says and I nod….something bubbling inside my chest…_excitement _

"I've been in love with you….since…as long as I can remember, I never thought…not one day in my life did I ever think you'd feel the same for me. I always thought it was a one sided love and honestly I was okay with that, we went to different schools….we were raised differently, we were neighbors…yet we never talked…so I thought it was insane that I fell for you…without ever really talking to you. The first time we kissed, I knew what I had for you wasn't going away, I still know it's not, I know that no matter what this feeling of love, passion, frustration, jealousy, like, hate….all of these things I feel are bunched in this ball…and it overflows…and I can't help it…I…I'm not even sure you can call what I feel for you 'love' because I would take my own life before I let anything happen to you, I'd do anything just to make you happy or see you smile. I feel so many things for you….way more than just love. I feel….I feel Eternity like that's the only word that comes to mind…I want you for the rest of my life….for Eternity and I'd travel to the ends of the earth to make you see that. I need you Maka….for the rest of Eternity…" He trails off and reaches in his pocket as tears fling from my eyes.

I choke on a sob when a small velvet red box gets pulled from his dark blue jeans pocket.

He opens it up and starts to talk again as I look at the small diamond ring.

"I Know we're young…and we don't need a wedding right now, we can wait till after college. I just…I just want to know if you'll marry me…so that…I know I'll always have you. I want to wake up and see that ring on your finger…every morning, I want to see your face when I wake up…I want to kiss you whenever I want….and you don't need to say yes…if you don't want to….or you think I'm going to fast….but I've had this ring with me since my birthday….I bought it with the money I saved up…I know it's not as big as you would probably like…and it's not as fancy…but the engraving cost a little more…." He said….as he looked at me.

I held a hand over my mouth trying not to sound like a dying cow or anything.

Truthfully…the ring was absolutely perfect. Simple…yet perfect. The diamond was red…yes red, just like his eyes, and the band itself was a perfect gold. It looked like it would fit me perfectly…oh Soul.

"Maka Albarn….please….will you do me the honor….of being the coolest wife anyone's ever seen or had…I can't promise you I'm going to be the perfect husband….but god damn it…I'll try my hardest to be….I love you Maka….for Eternity…Be mine forever?" He asks and I nod my head furiously I tackle him to roof top, holding around his neck careful not ot knock the box out of his palm.

"Yes….yes, yes, yes, yes!" I said each time pressing a kiss to his lips. "I promise Soul….to never stop loving you…I want to be with you for Eternity…yes, I'll marry you." I said and he laughed…a full smile gracing his lips that reached his red eyes fully.

He took the ring out of the box and took my hand in his other ad slipped it on my ring finger. Just like I thought…it fit perfectly.

I looked at it widely and then I remembered what he said about engraving. I took I off and red what it said on the inside of the small gold ring.

_Forever & Always Angel _

I started to cry all over again….and he grabbed my face in his hands and brought his lips back to mine. The ring back on my finger where it will forever stay.

We laid there that night kissing under the moonlight…talking about everything….and fell asleep together…

It will be a moment I'll always remember….I woke up the next morning and glanced at my finger to make sure I wasn't dreaming….I wasn't….I looked to Soul's sleeping face and smiled.

"Forever and Always Soul….Forever and Always."

* * *

**Until Next Time Guys...**

**I'll love you Forever & Always. **

**-Allison**


	27. Super Sorry about the non update thingy

**Hey Everyone! I know I'm Sorry this isn't an update for a story at all... **

**But I wanted to run something by you guys...all my absolutely amazing fans! 33**

* * *

**Okay, Well Heelloo So I've been on this site for a while now, seriously it's been almost a year, and I've written I think 6 stories...no no 5 I think... Either way, I've made a ton of new friends and a whole lotta fans that love my writing and stories...which I never believed would happen in a trillion zillion years!**

**So thank you for that...**

**Anyway, I've been getting a lot of questions in my PMs and one of you little people out there said I should make a YouTube account and make a questions video... I personally thought that was a great idea! I'm thinking about doing it actually...**

**So I just thought I'd tell you all whose reading this...send me a question in the Review, Comment thingys or in Personal Message thingys... whichever thingy you want... **

**You can ask any question you want! I'll try my hardest to answer all of them! **

**It would be reallllllly helpful if you put your name or username for this account along with the question...so I can thank you for reading and Reviewing and blah blah blah all that nice stuff :)**

**You guys have done so much for me and brought me a looooong loooong way in my writing Career an I can't thank you enough! Really...I wouldn't be where I am without each and everyone of you! **

**So send me your question or Questions...and if this goes good, I'll put my YouTube account name either on my profile account or just put it in another chapter of a story...**

**Again I'm so sorry that this isn't an update!**

**I love you all! And thank you so much for all you've done for me! **

**Go ahead ask away! ;) **

**-Allie **


End file.
